Witchcraft and Walkers
by PyroAndrea
Summary: AU, What if Clementine and the Ericson kids went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy? This is sort of a crossover story I guess, but this takes place years after Harry has left the school and he, Ron and Hermione are not in this story. Violentine.
1. Quidditch Practice

A/N: This started as a one-shot but I really feel nostalgia for it because some of the first fanfiction I ever wrote was Harry Potter. I'll continue it as long as I get ideas and it's still fun. There will be Walkers eventually and no Harry Potter is not in it.

Quidditch practice was Clementine's favorite part of the week. She was a beater for the Gryffindor team. The first female beater the team had ever had. She was deceptively strong for as small as she was. Clementine flew around the field, taking a few laps for fun before practice began. Flying was the best, there was something freeing about it that made Clementine feel more weightless than she ever had doing anything else.

Other players started to arrive on the pitch. The chasers, Becca, Sophie and Duck. Louis was the other beater. The seeker was Marianna and their keeper was a new girl named Ruby. She had moved from the States and guarded the posts like a Tasmanian devil. Clementine didn't know her very well, but she liked her spunk. They had a pretty solid team. Clementine zoomed down to join them, feeling the weight of the world again as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Hey Captain!" Louis grabbed Clementine in a headlock and rustled the baseball hat on her head.

Clementine playfully punched him in the stomach and he released her grabbing his gut in mock pain. She straightened her hat on her head and turned to speak to her team, "Thanks for making it to practice on time. I really appreciate it. Sophie, if you could lead the chasers in some warm-ups?" Sophie nodded as he grabbed a quaffle from the trunk on the ground, Duck and Becca followed her as she flew up on her broom. Clementine picked a box up off the ground. "Mari, I enchanted some ping pong balls, they're white so they're going to be wicked hard to spot out here with all these clouds, it's no big deal if you can't find them all. The spell will wear off in an hour, so that's how long you have to see how many you can get." Clementine opened the box and five ping pong balls went soaring out across the pitch. Mari mounted her broom looking determined and was off.

"Just me and you now Cap'n!" Louis said and Clementine rolled her eyes, "you and I are going to be throwing this weighted ball around," she grabbed a heavy ball from the ground and tossed it to Louis, "See how long we can keep it up without letting it drop. In about 20 minutes we'll get with the Chasers, let the bludgers out and run some drills."

"See you in the sky!" Louis got on his broom and sailed up. Clementine mounted her broom as well, on her way up she caught sight of a girl sitting in the stands, sun glinting off her blonde hair. It wasn't odd to have spectators at practices but she appeared to be wearing Slytherin robes, which was uncommon at a Gryffindor practice. "Heads up!" Louis yelled as the heavy ball collided with the side of Clementine's face, throwing her off balance, stars flashed in her field of vision but she gripped her broom hard and managed to stay steady.

"What the heck Lou?!" Clementine yelled, swiping the back of her hand across her mouth and finding blood.

"Sorry Clem!" He shouted back guiltily as he went to retrieve the ball from the ground. "I thought you were ready..."

Practice went smoothly after that, Clementine remained focused on what she was doing, only daring the briefest of glances at the blonde haired Slytherin in the stands. Clementine whistled to signal the end of practice, everyone met on the pitch near the open trunk. Mari grinned brightly as she held up all five ping pong balls. Everyone clapped her on the back cheering. Clementine thanked the group for their hard work, telling them when the next practice would be as they packed up their stuff. Louis offered to bring the trunk back to the storage area, still feeling bad about Clem's busted lip.

"You should go to the infirmary and get that fixed up sug," Ruby smiled, pointing at her lip.

Clementine smiled at the shorter girl, "Nah, makes me look tough." They both laughed as they headed towards the locker rooms. Clementine hesitated, looking back at the stands and seeing the Slytherin girl still sitting up there alone. "I'll see you later Ruby." She waved at the girl before mounting her broom and flying up to the stands, hovering in front of the blonde girl.

"Come to spy on our practice have you?" Clementine smiled, what she hoped was roguishly.

"Huh?" the blonde girl looked up from her book to see the dark skinned girl right in front of her. "I-um, my friend Sophie is on your team, I just came to support her."

"That's nice, but I was kind of hoping you were here to watch me." Clementine winked and the blonde girl blushed.

"I said I came to support my friend, I didn't say I was watching her." Violet surprised herself with that comment, it had come out before she could even think. She allowed her eyes to glance over Clementine's body and it was Clementine's turn to blush, she hadn't expected the girl to flirt back, girls rarely did. Clementine was starting to think she was the only non-straight student at that school.

She had dated a few guys, and nothing had gone wrong necessarily, they just hadn't been right, and that was in 5th and 6th year before she had become overwhelmed with Captain and Head Girl duties. As she looked into the girls deep green eyes she felt like she was falling and she didn't want to stop.

"My name's Clementine." she introduced herself as she effortlessly leapt off her broom into the stands, smiling cockily she held her hand out causing her broom to zoom into it with wandless magic.

"Yeah, I know who you are." Violet said trying to look unimpressed. She didn't know whether to be repulsed or attracted to this girl's arrogance but her heart was pounding just the same. "I'm Violet."

"It's um... a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend... Would you want to go with me?" Clementine paused before adding, "On a date?" She wanted her intentions to be clear.

"Sure." Violet said, keeping a stoic exterior but inside she was having a nervous break down. Was she messing with her? Did someone put her up to this? Violet couldn't help but feel like she was the butt of a joke, but found herself hoping that it wasn't.

"Cool." Clementine grinned, "Meet me at the front gates at five?" Violet nodded as Clementine stepped onto the hand rail, with an exaggerated bow she stepped backwards over the edge, plummeting briefly before mounting her broom midair and flying off across the grounds. Violet gasped as she fell, standing worriedly just as she flew off, heart pounding in her chest.

"Please don't let this be a joke" Violet mumbled under her breath as butterflies danced in her stomach. She turned and gathered her things so that she could go meet up with Sophie.

Clementine flew around the castle grounds. It was technically against the rules to be flying outside of the quidditch pitch but she didn't care. She was feeling too high to come down now.

About an hour later Clementine finally flew down, flying just above the ground, seamlessly hopping off of her broom and running beside it, grabbing it in her hand as she ran. Her heart was racing and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't stop running until she slid to a stop in the great hall. As eyes turned to her she became painfully aware that she was still wearing her practice gear, which was little more than shorts and a t-shirt, and still carrying her broom.

Clementine adjusted her hat nervously, wiping her sweaty hands on her t-shirt before resuming her air of confidence. Her quidditch team sat at the Gryffindor table, almost done with dinner by the looks of it. She scanned the Slytherin table, lips turning up at the sight of just the person she was hoping to see. Her body was still pumping with adrenaline as she moved towards the Slytherin table. Louis yelled after Clementine but her legs had plans of their own.

Violet was sitting surrounded by several people but the spot right next to her was empty. "Anyone sitting here?" Clementine asked as she leaned her broom against the wall, sitting down without waiting for an answer. Violet stared at her stunned.

Students were allowed to sit wherever they pleased during meals but it was very unusual for houses to mix too much, especially Gryffindors and Slytherins. The Slytherins at the table eyed Clementine's maroon and gold t-shirt.

"I'm starving." Clementine reached to the center of the table grabbing a plate and loading it up. "Minerva right?" Clementine pointed at the red haired girl, she nodded with a glare on her face, "If not for the hair I wouldn't be able to tell you and Sophie apart. Your sister is an amazing chaser. She's really improved a lot as a player over the last few years. I keep telling her she should try out for a professional team when she graduates. Can you imagine how awesome it would be if she was a Hollyhead Harpie? Do you like Quidditch?"

Minerva merely sneered, so Clementine continued looking around at all the faces, hoping to find one accepting face in the lot, "Not Quidditch fans hm? What's your favorite class? I am really loving Astronomy. There's something beautiful and mysterious about looking up at the stars." Violet's heart ached, she looked warily around at all the faces of her friends, hoping someone would speak kindly to this girl that was putting herself out there for her, but all she saw was sneers. She wanted to say something but her mind was blank. She was terrible at handling unforeseen social situations. She often practiced conversations in her head in advance when given the chance, otherwise she usually stayed quiet. When Clementine had sat down Violet was thinking about what she would say when she met her in the entryway this Saturday, she wasn't ready to talk to her yet, she hadn't prepared enough.

There was silence at the table as Clementine tore through the food on her plate. When she finished she cocked an eyebrow. "Anyone know any Dark Lords on the up rise? A Grandpa? Uncle? Cousin? I could use an extracurricular activity and I hear defeating one of those looks really good on a resume."

Dishes clattered, fists slammed on the table and a boy named Mitch yelled, "Are we just gonna let her talk to us like that?"

"They speak!" Clementine grinned.

"I oughta break your face." Mitch growled.

"Too late." Clementine pointed to her busted lip, "my teammates beat you to it. If you liked that joke though, you'll love the one about the Gryffindor, the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff that walk into a bar."

Violet stood up from the table and walked out of the great hall. Clementine jumped up quickly and grabbed her broom. "Wait! Violet! I was just joking!"

Clementine grabbed her wrist at the entrance to the dungeons. "Come on Vi, I didn't mean it..."

Violet ripped her wrist from Clementine's grasp. When she turned around she had fire in her eyes. "It's Gryffindor's like you that make it hard for a Slytherin like me to build a good reputation." Violet was jabbing her in the collar bone now. "You're just an arrogant, stuck-up, over privileged princess." Violet's chest was heaving, Clementine looked at the ground ashamed.

"I'm really sorry..." Clementine whispered, "I just wanted to be near you, so I took a chance and sat down. No one was talking to me, not even you. I just started getting so... so nervous and when I get nervous I say stupid things..."

Violet stared hard into the girl's amber eyes until she met her green ones, looking sheepish. "I'll go apologize to your friends and then I won't bother you anymore..." Clementine started to walk back to the great hall.

Violet grabbed Clementine's hand, the brunette looked back at her confused, Violet saw into her eyes and knew. Knew that Clementine and her had more in common than it first appeared. Violet hid her doubts and insecurities under a cold outer exterior, never letting anyone get too close. Clementine hid hers under a guise of bravado and over confidence. As Violet stared deep into her eyes she could see that scared girl who doubted every decision and longed for others approval. Clementine tore her eyes away as if she could feel Violet looking into her very soul.

"I'm sorry too..." Violet said, still holding onto Clementine's hand, "I should have said something, I just froze. I'm glad you came and sat by me. I'm just not good at talking like you are..."

Clementine chuckled, "Obviously I need to talk less." She scratched her head through the top of her hat, flashing Violet a smile that made her knees weak.

"We could arrange that if things go well." Violet's eyes traveled down to Clementine's busted lip and back to her eyes just in time to see Clementine wink.

"I'm going to apologize and then I have to go shower. but I'll see you on Saturday?" Clementine asked, squeezing Violet's hand.

"You'll see me on Saturday." Violet confirmed, Clementine beamed, lifting Violet's hand to her lips, kissing it softly before walking back into the great hall.


	2. Hogsmeade

Saturday had finally arrived. It was about ten 'til five and Clementine leaned nervously against the wall near the entryway. She reached up to adjust her baseball cap as her eyes constantly scanned the crowd of students looking for a certain Slytherin. She was so focused looking for a blonde that she didn't even notice as the boy with dreads leaned next to her.

"Who are we looking for?" Louis asked after a minute, causing Clementine to jump. She punched him in the arm.

"_We're_ not looking for anyone. _I'm_ looking for my date." Clementine glared, crossing her arms.

"Ohhhh, do I know who the lucky guy is? As an ex-boyfriend I believe you're required to tell me." Louis grinned, glancing down at the shorter girl, whose face was hidden by the rim of her hat.

"First off, it's not a guy." Clementine looked up meeting Louis's eyes, "And secondly she's a Slytherin, so I doubt it."

"A Slytherin? Betrayal!" Louis yelled, holding his hand to his heart. "She better be hot if you're betraying our marvelous House for her."

Clementine shoved Louis, "She is, so get out of here, you're ruining my cool!" Louis laughed so hard he clutched his side in pain as Clementine tried uselessly to to push Louis away, "Bugger off Louis, seriously!"

Louis released his side and snatched the hat off of Clementine's head, "All hail Clementine, queen of cool!" he raised her hat high in the air. She jumped for it just to have Louis pull it out of her reach.

Clementine growled as she pulled her wand out. "Accio hat!" Her hat slipped out of Louis's grasp and into her own. She placed it on her head smirking before kicking Louis in the ankle. "Git." He grabbed his ankle and hopped around dramatically. Clementine huffed as she continued to scan the crowds, fiddling nervously with the hem of her jean jacket.

Louis chuckled at the flustered girl beside him. "You have got it baaaaad." He wrapped his arm around her and pinched her cheek, "You are so adorable when you get all worked up like this."

"Please don't make me curse you." Clementine held her wand up to Louis's neck, "I'm pretty sure I could manage an unforgivable." Louis raised his hands in surrender and walked slowly backwards.

"Okay, okay! I can take a hint!" Louis grinned.

"Can you though?" Clementine asked raising an eyebrow. Louis merely chuckled and headed out of the entryway, walking towards Hogsmeade. Clementine watched him retreat, making sure that he was really leaving.

When she was sure that he was gone she turned around only to find herself standing face to face with the girl she had been waiting for. Her hands were in the pockets of her jeans, looking expectantly at Clementine as if she had been standing there for a minute.

"Hi." Clementine said with a goofy smile on her face, as she raised her hand in a small wave, so much for playing it cool...

"Hi." Violet playfully mocked with a chuckle.

"Shall we?" Clementine asked, holding her elbow out for Violet to grab. Violet rolled her eyes but wrapped her hand around the crook of her elbow. They walked down the path to Hogsmeade in silence for a few minutes before Violet spoke up.

"You look really cute in your dress and converse." Violet smiled.

Clementine frowned down at her shoes, "you're making fun of me aren't you?"

"No, I swear, you look adorable." Violet squeezed her arm lightly, noting the pink tint in Clementine's cheeks.

"I-um... th-thanks..." Clementine stuttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"You said the other day that you enjoyed Astronomy class. I'm in that class with you." Violet spoke softly as they reached the more crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

"No way..." Clementine looked shocked, "You can't be! I would have definitely noticed you by now."

Violet nodded, "Believe it or not, I am. I'm pretty good at keeping to myself and going unnoticed."

"Apparently." Clementine chuckled, "So why were you up in the stands at quidditch practice that day? Practically flaunting yourself at me! And don't say it was to support Sophie because she's been on the team for years now and I know I've never seen you at a practice before."

"Flaunting?" Violet laughed, "I was just reading a book, you're the one who kept trying to get me to look at you by showing off."

Clementine laughed as well, "Did it work?" Violet smirked and shrugged a response that told Clementine that it had, Clementine smiled brightly. "So, why were you at practice?"

"Sophie and Minerva had a bit of a falling out. I just wanted to let her know that I supported her." Violet answered.

"No offense, but that Minerva girl seems like a real prat." Clementine grimaced.

"You're not wrong. We dated in 6th year... it was a mistake..." Violet looked up at the sky, "It's snowing!" Violet reached out and caught one in her hand. They were huge and ornate. Clementine wanted to continue the conversation but didn't want to make things uncomfortable.

"I didn't know it was supposed to snow!" Clementine opened her mouth and caught one on her tongue, "You know what this makes me want?"

"Warm butter beer?" Violet guessed.

"Ice cream!" Clementine smiled, took Violet by the hand and pulled her under the awning of a nearby ice cream parlor.

"Ice cream? In this weather?" Violet raised an eyebrow, rubbing her arms with her hands, she hadn't dressed for snow, only wearing a thin hoodie.

Clementine noticed and removed her jean jacket, draping it over Violet's shoulders. "Here, take this." Clementine glanced at the doorway, "It's a perfect time to eat ice cream, I can help keep you warm and no one will be in there, we'll have some privacy. Win-win in my opinion."

Violet pretended to think about it for a minute, loving the way the snow flakes looked as it stuck in Clementine's hair. "Alright, but I'm keeping your jacket." Violet slipped her arms into the sleeves. A bell jingled as Clementine opened the door, she held it open for Violet to walk through.

The inside was surprisingly warm for an ice cream parlor and there was a couple of couches in the corner. As soon as they walked in Clementine was hug attacked by a small boy.

"Goofball!" Clementine squealed as she wrapped her arms around the boy, picked him up and twirled him around.

A large dark skinned man was standing behind the counter. "Clementine!" He cried jovially, walking out from behind the counter to greet her with a one armed hug. "AJ's been hoping you'd visit today." Violet stood by the door confusion evident on her face. Was this her family? They looked like they could maybe be related...

Clementine walked back to Violet. "This is Alvin and Alvin Jr., I call him AJ." Clementine introduced, ruffling AJ's hair. "I work here during Christmas and Summer breaks. They've basically been my adopted family since third year."

"Is that Clementine I hear?" Came a voice from the back, a woman walked to the front, arms out, awaiting a hug. Clementine seemed happy to comply, hurrying into the woman's arms and allowing herself to be enveloped in a hug.

"This is Rebecca," Clementine said, still hugging the woman, "And everyone, this is Violet. Annnnd I just realized this is probably an incredibly awkward thing to do on a first date but I just really wanted ice cream and I wasn't even thinking about that... Sorry Vi..." Clementine scratched her hat looking embarrassed.

"Say no more." Rebecca said ushering Alvin and AJ into the back room. "Get whatever you want. It's on the house. You know where everything is."

"You don't have to do that Rebecca, I can pay for it." Clementine reached in her pocket and pulled out a couple of sickles.

"Put that away, save your money Clem. You're going to need it when you graduate." Rebecca waved Clementine off, "We'll stay in the back unless I hear the bell ring again. Nice to meet you Violet dear." Rebecca went into the back room, closing a door behind her.

Clementine smiled as she moved behind the counter, washing her hands before facing Violet, "What can I get you Miss?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "What do you recommend?"

"The sundaes are a house specialty but everything is great. The ice cream and the sauces are all made in shop. My personal favorite is the peanut butter hot fudge sundae. Their peanut butter sauce is to die for." Clementine tied an apron around herself as she talked, Violet blushed as she watched the brunette pull out an ice cream scoop, flashing her a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"So freaking cute..." Violet covered her mouth as soon as she said it, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Clementine reddened, but her smile never faltered. "I'll have whatever you're having." Violet mumbled, looking at the ground.

"The peanut butter hot fudge sundae for two it is." Clementine pulled out one bowl, filling it with ice cream and toppings. When she was done she grabbed two spoons and stuck them in the same bowl, handing it to Violet. "We can sit on the couch if you want?"

Violet took the bowl and sat down while Clementine removed the apron, cleaning up the counter and utensils. Violet glanced up and caught Clementine dropping a couple sickles in the cash drawer. Clementine winked when she saw Violet watching her. "They don't get much business this time of year..." Clementine sat on the couch next to Violet, so close that their shoulders were touching. She took the bowl from Violet and held it between them, taking a spoon for herself.

Clementine 'Mmm'd' as she took a bite and Violet grabbed her spoon taking a bite of her own. "This _is_ amazing." Violet grinned, talking in between bites. "So, you work here huh?"

"Yeah," Clementine answered as she continued to eat, "I'm on my own so I needed to earn money during breaks so that I can buy my books and other things that I need."

"On your own?" Violet's eyes widened. "For how long?"

"Let's see," Clementine appeared to be thinking, but she didn't look upset like Violet would expect. "My parents died in a car crash when I was eight. My godfather Lee took care of me for a few years and then a few weeks into my first year of school he died too. Doctors said it was a heart attack. I didn't think much of it at the time but now when I look back on it, it seems so strange, he was so young for something like that..." Clementine explained it all with a casual facade, only faltering when she mentioned Lee's death.

"Where do you go during school holidays?" Violet asked, obvious concern on her face.

"I stay at Hogwarts during Christmas. I don't have anymore family to take me in so the ministry of magic made my muggle records disappear, like I was never even born. I spent my first couple Summers couch surfing. Mainly I stayed with Duck but once I got this job Rebecca and Alvin let me stay in a small room above the shop so long as I help out with AJ when they need it." Clementine took another bite, "I'm going to eat this whole thing if you don't get a move on."

"That sounds tough... I'm so sorry." Violet frowned at the girl next to her.

"It's fine, I'm fine, but seriously, eat!" Clementine scooped a giant spoonful and stuck it in Violet's mouth laughing as she struggled to get the bite down.

"Ahhh!" Violet groaned, holding her head, "brain freeze!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Clementine dropped her spoon and grabbed both sides of Violet's head, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

Violet stared at Clementine, eyes wide, "It's okay."

"Are you hungry? For food, like real food?" Clementine asked as they finished off the ice cream.

"I could eat." Violet smiled up at Clementine as she took the bowl and spoons, washing them in the sink.

"Great." Clementine knocked on the backroom door, it opened almost immediately, revealing the small boy from earlier. "We're leaving AJ, I'll see you later okay."

"Okay..." AJ whined, "Can you play with me next time you come?"

"Sure Goofball," Clementine tickled him quickly, causing him to shriek before ruffling his hair goodbye.

"Ready?" Clementine asked, holding her hand out to Violet, pulling her off the couch and out the door. Violet's heart started pounding as they walked down the street, she stared at their still clasped together hands. Clementine noticed Violet's gaze, "I'm sorry..." She released Violet's hand only to have Violet take it back into her own.

"It's okay, I like it." Violet smiled, Clementine smiled back.

The girls arrived at the Three Broomsticks, the only decent place to eat in Hogsmeade, and grabbed a table against the wall. After they ordered Clementine sipped on a warm butter beer, allowing herself to get lost in Violet's eyes, sitting quietly enjoying one anothers company until food was placed in front of them.

"So I've just been talking about myself all night, tell me about you, what's your family like? Any siblings?" Clementine asked, listening intently.

"Step siblings. Two older sisters. Jane and Jaime." Violet explained, "My dad is in Azkaban, he was involved in all that Lord Voldemort business years ago," Clementine's face fell, Violet grabbed her hand, "he was a drunken idiot anyway, my mum worked herself to the bone. After my dad got arrested my mum divorced him and actually married a decent guy that helps provide for us and he really seems to love her. It all worked out."

They continued to talk as they finished their meal. Recounting times where they had possibly crossed paths during their years together at school but never met, laughing at teachers and discussing interests. As they left the Three Broomsticks they wandered aimlessly around Hogsmeade a little longer until they finally started the walk hand in hand back up the path leading to Hogwarts, snow still falling from the sky. "Awwww," came a voice behind the two.

"Shut it Louis," Clementine said without even turning around. Violet looked curiously behind them.

Louis stuck his head in between the girl's heads, wrapping his hands around their shoulders. "You know, I was against the whole Gryffindor, Slytherin relationship at first, but seeing you two together, you've got this Romeo and Juliet type thing going on. I am digging it."

"Goodnight Louis," Clementine said curtly.

"Fine, I'll leave you two star-crossed lovers alone," Louis wrapped his arms around Clementine's waist picking her off the ground, "don't be out too late now, I'll be waiting up!" He dropped her back to the ground before laughing as he rushed back into the school.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "Sorry about him. We dated briefly but mutually agreed that we made better friends. Louis is like a brother to me, but he's a bit much sometimes... like all the times." she amended.

"I'm more concerned that everyone seems to have gotten a hug from you tonight except for me." Violet frowned.

Clementine's face lit up and she wasted no time wrapping her arms around Violet's waist right where they stood in the middle of the path, with no one else in sight. Clementine picked her up and spun her around as snowflakes flurried all around them. Clementine set her down laughing, squeezing her tight and nuzzling her head into Violet's neck.

Violet giggled and hugged back, feeling warm and safe in the brunette's arms. Violet's heart fluttered as Clementine insisted on walking her to the door of the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks for going out with me... I had fun." Clementine grinned, albeit nervously.

Violet returned a shy smile, "I did too."

"This may be too soon but... would you meet me on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow? At sunset?" Clementine shifted from foot to foot anxiously awaiting her answer.

Violet nodded eagerly, Clementine sighed in relief before leaning in and placing a kiss on Violet's cheek. Violet leaned into it, wishing she had the courage to turn her head the slightest degree and connect lips, but the moment was gone as Clementine said goodnight and left her standing alone in the corridor. Tomorrow she wouldn't waste her chance.


	3. That Gryffindor Girl

Violet sat in a cozy chair near the hearth in the Slytherin common room. Staring at a book but not really reading it. She had just gotten back from dinner, Clementine hadn't been there when she had, but she didn't know what she would have done if she had been. Would Clementine attempt to sit at her table again? Should she go and sit with Clementine? They had only been on one date, it wasn't like they had to sit together, they didn't have to, but Violet wanted to.

Thoughts of Clementine filled her mind, snow flakes caught in her dark hair, her busted lip begging to be kissed. She was broken out of her thoughts as someone snapped in her face, blushing she looked up from her book, grateful that mind reading wasn't a magical ability.

"You've been 'reading' that same page for fifteen minutes now." It was Minerva. "What's going on? Why aren't you sitting with the group?" Minerva pointed to the couches where Marlon, Brody, and Mitch sat.

"Just thinking." Violet answered with a shrug.

"Oh my gosh... you're-you're hung up on that Gryffindor girl aren't you?" Minerva put a hand on her forehead in disbelief as she laughed. Violet narrowed her eyes. "You know she's just playing with you right? Some kind of Gryffindor challenge, whoever gets a Slytherin to fall in love with them first wins. What better target than some poor lesbian girl too afraid to make a move but desperate for love. She may not even be into girls, this whole thing could be a big joke!"

Violet's stomach churned at the thought. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought something similar when Clementine first asked her out. She had seemed so genuine on their date though, just the thought of the whole night being a joke sent Violet's head spinning.

"Are you meeting her again?" Minerva smirked. Violet looked back down at her book. "You are! When?"

"Tonight..." Violet practically whispered.

"Tonight?!" Minerva laughed again, "If I wasn't sure before, I am now. She just wants to get it over with, can't stand faking it any longer. I guarantee you that whatever she has planned tonight is meant to humiliate you. Poor poor Violet." Minerva patted Violet on the shoulder and walked back to the group.

Violet felt sick as her eyes continued to look blankly at her book. Was the possibility of becoming the laughing stalk of the whole school worth the possibility that Clementine really liked her. She sighed as she looked at the big clock in the corner of the room. If she was going to leave, she needed to go now. Violet closed her eyes and could see the smiling girl wearing an apron at the ice cream parlor and she stood. Clementine was worth the risk. As Violet approached the exit, her friends stood up and blocked her path.

"Vi, we can't let you go out there." Marlon said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "we're not going to just sit here and let you get hurt."

Mitch stood beside him and pulled out his wand. "Don't make us use these Violet, just be reasonable."

Violet's eyes searched her friends faces, looking for a sympathetic one, eventually landing on Brody's. She looked into her eyes and pleaded. "Brody, Clementine's waiting for me."

Brody looked away, unable to keep eye contact, "Vi, w-we just want what's best for you."

Violet glared hard at Minerva, "This is none of your business, you don't even know her. None of you know her."

Mitch stepped forward, "I know what she said at dinner, called us all evil. She slipped up and revealed her true self and we aren't going to let you fall for her lies."

"Now you're all concerned about my love life?" Violet yelled, drawing the attention of several other Slytherins hanging out in the common room. Violet shoved Mitch's shoulder. "Where were you when Minerva cheated on me, huh?" She turned to Marlon, "Where were you when I was stood up for the Yule Ball?" She pointed a finger at Brody, "How many times did you look the other way when I cried myself to sleep in our dorm room?" The others looked away from the fuming blonde girl, ashamed. "But now, now that there's a Gryffindor involved, you all suddenly care so much about me? Screw every one of you."

Minerva stepped forward now that everyone else seemed to be backing down. "That's not fair, you know I didn't really cheat on you. We talked about it, you said you forgave me..."

"Of course I forgave you Minerva, we sleep in the same dorm, we eat at the same table, we do homework in the same common room, did you just want to ignore each other forever? What was I supposed to do? And cheating is still cheating even if it's not physical."

Minerva stepped forward like she had more to say but a muffled voice could be heard yelling outside the Slytherin common room entrance. Violet pushed passed her friends and they didn't try and stop her. As Violet moved to open the door the voice rang out loud and clear, "VIIIIIOOOOLEEEET! W-where's that s-stupid entrance..." It was Clementine, pounding her fist on a section of wall about three yards away.

"Clementine!" Violet stepped out, getting a better look at the girl, she was soaking wet and shivering. "What happened? Is it raining?"

"I-I just wanted to m-make sure you were alright." Clementine wrapped her arms around herself and Violet noticed her lips were purple from cold.

"Come on," Violet said, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulders and guiding her inside the common room, past her sneering friends and towards the fireplace.

"S-sorry to b-be a bother, it's f-fine if you d-didn't want to m-meet up with me." Violet nudged Clementine to sit down on the hearth, pulling off her sopping wet jacket, revealing a soaked through t-shirt underneath. Violet ran up the dormitory stairs and came back with a towel to wrap around Clementine.

Marlon, Minerva, Brody and Mitch stood together whispering. Almost every eye in the common room was staring at them. Violet tried hard to ignore everyone around them and focused on the shivering girl in front of her.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Clementine repeated as she stood up. "I'll l-leave you alone now." She dropped the towel and moved towards the exit.

"Clem, wait." Violet reached for her hand but it slipped easily out of her grasp.

Clementine hurried out of the common room, wiping at her eyes. Violet rushed after her. "Clementine, wait!"

Clementine stopped once they were in the cold, dark, corridor, teeth still chattering. "I'm n-not mad, you ch-changed your mind. It's okay."

Violet went to stand in front of her, noticing the tear running down her cheek before she could wipe it away. "I didn't change my mind, my friends... Gosh, is that what I really call friends? Anyway, they wouldn't let me leave, they blocked the exit, they were trying to convince me that you were playing a joke on me."

"Did they h-hurt you?" Clementine asked, concern shining in her eyes, Violet shook her head.

"You thought I stood you up and you're still worried about me?" Clementine grinned, her split lip shining in the dim light.

Violet's heart fluttered. "Come back in, I'll get you some dry clothes, we can sit by the fire." Clementine let herself be led back into the common room and up the dormitory stairs. Violet rummaged through her drawers, she grinned evilly as she pulled out a Slytherin t-shirt and pj pants. She threw them to Clementine and ushered her into the bathroom, closing the door as soon as she entered.

While Clementine was changing Violet ran to the common room and grabbed her soaking wet jacket, bringing it back up to the dormitories. She hung it up on a chair and pulled out her wand. She performed a complicated series of waves and hot air streamed out of the tip. She aimed her wand at Clementine's jacket and it began to steam as it dried.

Clementine stepped out of the bathroom smiling. "Will your friends accept me now?" her green t-shirt had a Slytherin crest on the chest and the pants were green and silver checkered.

Violet laughed, "Who cares, green is totally your color though."

"Yeah?" Clementine smiled, looking at herself in the mirror in the corner of the room.

"Yeah." Violet's heart pounded at the sight of Clementine wearing her clothes, she flicked her wand and stopped her attempts at drying out Clem's jacket. "Your jacket's still damp, here," Violet went back to her drawer and pulled out a green hoodie, handing it to her. Clementine slipped it on gratefully.

"Thanks Violet. I hung my clothes and hat up to dry in the bathroom." Clementine looked curiously around the room, "Which bed is yours?" Clementine spun around to look at all the four posters. There were three in the room. "Wait! Don't tell me!" Clementine crossed one arm across her chest and scratched her chin with the other, walking from bed to bed, examining each one.

"Not this one, it's too messy." Clementine passed by a bed that wasn't made, dirty clothes scattered all around it. "This one is a little too tidy, like, obsessively so..." Clementine reached the bed that was farthest from the stairwell door. "This one, neat but not too neat. Retro band poster of the Weird Sisters above it. Oh! and a star chart by the nightstand with a book and glasses? I was going to say this one was yours for sure, but the glasses have me second guessing myself..."

"You're right," Violet chuckled, "I wear contacts most of the time, but I take them out before bed and sometimes I want to read at night so I use my..." Violet lost her train of thought as Clementine flopped stomach first onto her bed.

She carefully picked up Violet's glasses and turned them over in her hands, "I bet you look bloody adorable in glasses!" Clementine set them back down carefully and hugged Violet's pillow. "Mmmm, your pillow smells just like you." Violet only managed a small squeak in response and she could feel her face overheating.

Clementine rolled onto her back, still hugging Violet's pillow, she looked up at the blonde. "Are you alright there Vi?"

Violet mumbled an "Mmhm" as her eyes not so subtly scanned over Clementine lying in her bed.

Clementine smirked and stood up, throwing the pillow back on the bed. She walked up to Violet, cupped her face and whispered in her ear. "Are you undressing me with your eyes?" Violet swallowed hard, "Slow down there Violet, we haven't even had our first kiss yet." Clementine leaned back with a grin. "Want to go sit by the fire and cool down?" Clementine giggled at her own joke as she grabbed Violet's hand, walking down the stairs back to the common room.

Clementine sat down in a big armchair near the fire, pulling Violet to sit down with her. It was a snug fit but they both had room to sit down. They ignored the stares from the other Slytherins in the room, including Violet's friends as the leaned into one another.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you. I should have hexed Minerva when she first started trying to turn me against you." Violet sighed as she watched the flames dance.

"No, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. I train my prefects to report any common room hexings." Clementine chuckled as she took Violet's hand into her own and absentmindedly traced Violet's delicate hand with her fingers. "Obviously the weather wasn't ideal for what I had planned anyway." Violet blushed as Clementine continued to examine and lightly brush her finger tips against every detail of her hand.

"I'm sorry you got rained on waiting for me. What was it that you had planned?" Violet was surprised she was able to get any words out at all as the tingling sensation from Clementine's touch spread from her hand up her arm.

"I can't very well tell you that can I? Not if you plan on giving me a second chance." Clementine rubbed Violet's hand between her own, "Your hands are so soft, it's amazing."

Violet was finding it hard to speak but she was afraid Clementine would stop if she got too flustered, so she pushed on. "O-of course, you can have all the chances you need."

"Next Friday, Quidditch pitch at sunset?" Clementine asked as she set down Violet's hand, causing her to frown, Clementine noticed and smiled as picked up her other hand, "Don't fret my pet, just trying to give equal attention."

Violet blushed hard, deciding to ignore the nickname, "You're going to make me wait almost a whole week?"

"I'm sorry," Clementine kissed Violet's hand before continuing to trace it, "I'm busy every night this week until then with Head Girl duties and Quidditch practices. Big game against Slytherin this Saturday. We're doubling up practices."

"It's fine, it'll give me something to look forward to." Violet closed her eyes and leaned her head on Clementine's shoulder, enjoying the feel of Clementine softly massaging her hand. Violet felt so comfortable, so safe and warm. A smile adorned her face as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Vi...Violet..." Clementine placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "Violet, it's almost midnight, you should get to bed."

"Hmmm?" Violet stirred slightly, but merely wrapped her arms around Clementine's neck and stilled again.

Clementine smiled at the blonde haired girl and looked around the now empty common room. Clementine sighed as she slipped her arms underneath Violet's knees and behind her back, shifting her onto her lap before standing with her.

Clementine was in good shape, but even for her walking up seven flights of stairs carrying someone was tough. When she reached the room the other two four poster bed's had their curtains closed. Clementine attempted to lay Violet down gently but her arms were on the verge of giving out and she set her down a little rougher than intended.

Clementine looked at her guiltily as Violet opened her eyes, "What time is it?" she asked blearily.

"Sorry I woke you, it's midnight. Goodnight." Clementine kissed Violet's head and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Violet whispered.

Clementine shrugged and whispered back, "Attempt to sneak back to my dorms without getting caught? Maybe sleep in your common room and leave first thing in the morning before anyone sees me? I'm not sure yet, don't worry about it, I'll figure something out."

Violet grabbed her hand, eyes lidded, "Stay with me?"

"Violet... I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Clementine scratched her head nervously, "If I get caught they could take my Head Girl title away... Being out this late looks bad enough but caught in someone else's dorm..."

Violet frowned but nodded. Clementine took a couple steps back, looking between the door and Violet conflicted. "bollocks..." She moved forward quickly, climbing onto the bed kneeling next to Violet and closing the curtains. She reached into her sock and pulled out her wand, waved it around the curtains muttering a spell underneath her breath.

"What's that?" Violet asked, sliding over to give Clementine space.

"A quieting spell, so that no one can hear us." Clementine explained.

"Hear us what?" Violet's eyes widened. "And why do you know how to do this?"

Clementine laughed quietly, "I meant hear me. I um... I sometimes have nightmares and make a lot of noise in my sleep. I learned how to do this in second year after spending all of first year driving my dorm mates crazy because I would wake up crying so often."

"You sure that it works?" Violet asked warily.

"MINERVA! I'M SNOGGING YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!" Clementine yelled suddenly before smiling at Violet, "I'm sure."

Violet rolled her eyes as Clementine laid down next to her yawning. Violet snuggled into Clementine's side, laying her head on Clem's shoulder and closing her eyes. "We have to get up early so you can help sneak me out, okay Vi? Violet?" Clementine asked but Violet was already sleeping again.


	4. Potions

Clementine awoke to the muffled sounds of talking and drawers opening. That wasn't unusual as she was almost always the last one awake. Something felt off though as she felt a warm pressure on her side, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and saw the green comforter and silver sheets, the green curtains and the girl with blonde hair cuddled into her side and she cursed under her breath. She hadn't woken up early enough to sneak out.

Quietly Clementine shook Violet, scared to talk, afraid that her spell had already worn off. Violet slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she made eye contact with Clementine, but only seeing fear in her eyes. She understood as she heard Brody and Minerva moving around the dorm.

"Stay here." Violet whispered, "I'll come get you when it's all clear."

Violet left the four poster, careful to close the curtain behind her as she got out. Clementine laid back as quietly as she could, internally berating herself. How could she have been such a git. By staying with Violet she had risked everything. Her Head Girl title, her position on the quidditch team, all the opportunities she had worked so hard for. Everything she had done so that she could get a good job when she graduated so that she wouldn't have to be a burden to those around her. To Alvin and Rebecca to Kenny and Katja to Louis and his family. She was so sick of being a burden, and she had risked it all. She ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. What had gotten into her lately? It was like she was under a spell.

"Look who finally decided to get up this morning, I bet Brody that you were going to miss breakfast after your late night." Minerva said as she tied her Slytherin tie around her neck. "Anything happen that we should know about after we went to bed?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I fell asleep," Violet shrugged.

"Did she kiss you awake, like Snow White?" Brody said with a giggle.

"We haven't kissed yet." Violet turned red, not wanting to have this conversation, especially with Clementine still in the room. She hurried to change out of her clothes and into her school uniform.

"Look Vi, I'm sorry we tried to stop you yesterday." Brody looked earnest as she brushed her hair. "It's pretty clear after seeing you two together that she cares about you."

"I'm still not convinced." Minerva added, "I mean, she hasn't even kissed you yet." Violet rolled her eyes as she went to brush her teeth.

"Not everyone likes to move as fast as you do Minnie." Brody grimaced, "I think you and Violet went from first kiss to first... you know... in one day. Do you have any idea how hard it is to share a dorm with people who are dating? I was forever locked out of my own room or worse, walking in on the two of you-"

"Can we not talk about this?" Violet interrupted, poking her head out of the bathroom toothbrush still in her mouth , mortified at what Clementine was over hearing.

"I can see why you fancy her though," Minerva came into the bathroom to do her make-up at the mirror, "I mean, I would never date her but if she wanted to go a round or two, I wouldn't say no." Violet left the bathroom looking disgusted as she started to gather her books together. Minerva exited the bathroom a minute later wearing Clementine's baseball cap. "Does this make you want to come back to me? If _she_ won't kiss you I will." She asked making kissy faces at Violet.

Violet snatched the hat off Minerva's head, "Knock it off." Minerva only laughed as Violet took the hat and Clementine's mostly dry clothes and shoved them in her bag. "We need to hurry, we're going to miss breakfast."

Brody grabbed her school bag and headed down the stairs, followed by Minerva. Violet trailed behind them until they reached the exit. "I forgot one of my assignments, save me a spot, I'll catch up." They continued on without her and Violet did a quick scan of the common room. It was mostly empty except for a few 1st years and what looked like a 3rd year that Violet didn't even recognize. She sprinted up the dormitory stairs and flung open her bed curtains to find Clementine waiting crossed legged on the bed with an unreadable expression on her face. "Look, about all that stuff... I can explain."

"Is it safe to come out?" Clementine asked, Violet nodded, "Like they said, we haven't even kissed yet, you don't owe me an explanation..." Clementine stood, heading to the door.

"I want you to feel like I owe you though. I really care about you Clem." Violet pleaded, stepping in front of her. "Can we talk?"

"Of course, but, later?" Clementine gave her an encouraging smile, "I've got to change and I think the Gryffindor common room is literally on the other side of the school from here. Besides, your friends will wonder where you've gotten off to." Clementine pulled on her still soggy sneakers as Violet rummaged through her bag to hand the damp clothes to Clementine.

"Alright," Violet agreed begrudgingly, leading the way down the stairs to make sure it was still clear, Clementine followed several steps behind after putting her hat back in it's rightful place on her head. The common room was even emptier now, with only a first year remaining, frantically scribbling on parchment. Probably finishing up some last minute homework Violet thought.

Violet exited through the dungeon wall, Clementine following her out, releasing a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Thanks Vi, we'll talk later. Okay?" Violet nodded, "And I'll get these back to you." Clementine added, tugging on her Slytherin t-shirt as she started backing down the hallway.

"Keep them." Violet smiled, Clementine smiled back, blowing her a kiss as she ran down the hallway at full speed, shoes making a horrible squishing sound with every step. Violet headed the same direction, walking quickly, hoping to catch some breakfast before classes.

The great hall was still open and full of stragglers, it usually was on Monday mornings. Most of the food had been picked over as Violet took her seat next to Brody.

"That took a while." Minerva gave Violet a suspicious glance.

"Realized I didn't quite finish the assignment." Violet shrugged, grabbing a muffin from a basket. They ate quickly and in relative silence, Violet watching the entrance for the appearance of a certain brunette Gryffindor but she never came. As they got up to leave, Violet grabbed another muffin to go. Minerva raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "For later." Violet replied with a shrug. "Go on to Potions, I've got to do something, I'll meet you two there."

Minerva looked suspicious but headed towards the dungeons anyway. When Brody and Minerva were out of sight, Violet went to stand at the bottom of the staircase that the Gryffindor's came always came down. She wasn't disappointed when a few minutes later Clementine came flying down the staircase looking rather disheveled, tie undone, shirt half tucked and hair sticking out everywhere as she attempted to pin on her 'Head Girl' badge.

"Violet?" Clementine said in surprise when she saw her. "I've got to get out to the green houses, my first class is Herbology."

"Here, catch!" Violet tossed her the muffin as she passed by, Clementine caught it in one hand and smiled. She slowed down at the entryway before sprinting back and kissing Violet on the cheek.

"Thank you Vi, really. See you at lunch?" Clementine asked as she doubled back to the entryway.

"See you at lunch." Violet waved as she moved towards the dungeons for her Potions class.

Minerva eyed Violet as she came in and sat down between Mitch and Brody. Potions was one of the few classes that they all still had together.

Everyone in class was given a slip of paper with a different potion recipe. Since everyone had something different, getting help from neighbors was out of the question. Violet loved potions, it didn't involve much talking or social interaction, you could just put your head down and get to work, which is exactly what she did, paying little attention to her friends around her. It wasn't until the end of class when she caught the scent of freshly cooked chicken nuggets, an old book store and something citrus that her head turned to look at Minerva's cauldron. The potion she had brewed was shimmering, Amortentia, the most powerful 'love' potion in existence.

Minerva caught Violet staring and smiled. "Smell something you like?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet's cheeks turned red when she realized that she was smelling clementines.

"Leave your potions where they are, I will check them for accuracy." Professor Slughorn announced, "You are dismissed."

After potions Violet separated from her fellow Slytherins except for Minerva and they headed to their Divination class.

"What did you smell?" Minerva asked as they made the long trek up to the top of the school where Professor Trelawney still taught.

"Chicken nuggets and old books." Violet avoided looking at Minerva.

Minerva smirked, "What's the third thing?"

"I couldn't quite place it..." Violet lied.

"Suuuure..." Minerva wasn't buying it.

After Divination Violet, Minerva, Mitch, Brody and Marlon all sat down at the Slytherin table in the great hall ready for lunch. Violet kept the space next to her empty and kept an eye out for Clementine. When she caught sight of the slightly less disheveled brunette, she waved her over.

Clementine sat next to Violet, "What a long morning, I'm so hungry. I never would have made it if you didn't grab that muffin for me. Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around Violet in a quick hug, causing her blush as everyone around them smirked.

Everyone started to eat, a little more relaxed than the last time Clementine had sat with them. Mitch, Marlon and Clementine even managed to have a decent conversation about quidditch. Violet found it completely boring, but was glad that they were getting along.

Violet grabbed Clementine's hand in her own the second she dropped it below the table. Clementine raised her eyebrows and looked at Violet in surprise, Violet continued to eat her food with a small smile on her face.

"Gillywater, Clementine?" Minerva shoved the bottle into Clementine's empty hand.

"Um, thanks?" Clementine looked at the bottle, assuming it was a peace offering. Violet looked from Minerva to Clementine suspiciously. Minerva was smiling a little too big and Violet swore she saw something shimmering in her hand.

"Don't drink that Clem!" Violet was too late, Clementine swallowed a big gulp and her eyes widened in worry.

"I'm going to talk to Sophie, be right back..." Minerva jumped up from the table and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"What? What's wrong?" Clementine asked Violet, suddenly looking pale. "I feel... really weird..." She was holding her head in her hand, the other still held by Violet.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked, squeezing her hand nervously. "You look like you're going to be sick." Clementine suddenly pulled her hand away.

"I didn't know what I was feeling at first, but now there's no question." She put her hand to her heart. "Why didn't I appreciate her when she was here, I feel lost without her. Violet, where's Minerva? She needs to know how I feel." Clementine clutched Violet's robe desperately. Violet glared across the room, spotting Minerva, Clementine followed her gaze and was standing before Violet could stop her.

"Clementine, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Violet whisper yelled, trying to not draw more attention than necessary.

"No, this is the first time in my life that I know exactly what I'm doing." Clementine looked determined as she focused on her goal, Minerva, who was standing behind Clementine's friends at the Gryffindor table on the far end of the room. Clementine decided that going around the tables would take too long and climbed over each one. Students staring and yelling at her as she stepped up on the wooden bench before walking across the table top, avoiding plates and glasses. Not stopping until she was on top of the Gryffindor table standing above the red headed girl, "Minerva! I-I think I love you!" Clementine threw her hands out in declaration, Minerva was laughing at the confused faces of all the Gryffindors. She stopped abruptly when Clementine jumped off the table to face her, seamlessly snaking a hand around Minerva's neck, pulling her head down until their lips connected.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Louis, Becca, Duck, Mari, Sophie, and Ruby stared in shock as their Captain and friend kissed Minerva.

"Clem... I thought you were dating Violet?" Louis asked confused.

"What did you do Minnie?" Sophie asked, glaring at her sister.

Violet made the journey around all the tables, pushing through the forming crowds just as the pair started full on snogging in front of the entire great hall. Minerva was moaning into Clementine's mouth as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist pulling her closer, not caring who was watching.

Violet pulled out her wand aiming it threateningly at Minerva. "Minerva! Get your lips off of her!"

Minerva pulled her lips back at the sound of Violet's voice, eyes lidded, only to have Clementine recapture them.

"What's going on?" Louis asked, getting up from the table to talk to Violet.

"Minerva slipped Clementine a love potion." Violet growled. Louis 'Ahhh'd' as he looked around the great hall, they were drawing quite a crowd. He looked at the teacher's table to find no teachers present, which may or may not be for the best.

Without further hesitation Louis wrapped his arms around Clementine's waist, which was difficult considering how close together she and Minerva were. Sophie followed his lead and stood as well, grabbing Minerva by the arm.

"Minnie, back off." Sophie said sternly, pulling her sister. Minerva separated from Clementine, breathing hard and looking dazed. Louis took his opportunity and pulled Clementine backwards.

"No! Louis! You can't stop true love!" Clementine yelled, chest heaving.

"Silencio!" Violet pointed her wand at Clementine, effectively silencing her as she continued to thrash against Louis's grasp, she couldn't stand to hear her say she loved Minerva again.

"Nothing to see here everyone, just a love potion gone awry, move along!" Louis shouted. Mari stood up and with the help of the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team, began dispersing the crowd.

"Minnie, you need to go," Sophie began dragging her sister out of the great hall just as Clementine pulled an arm free and managed a solid punch to Louis's jaw. He loosened his grasp, which allowed Clementine to get free. Violet stepped between Clementine and Minerva. Violet waved her wand, unsilencing Clementine.

"Clem, please, snap out of it." Violet put her hands on the girl's shoulders. Becca and Duck came to Violet's side, ready to help if Clementine started to get physical again.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Violet, but I... um..." Clementine looked torn, like a battle was going on behind her eyes, "I-I need to be with Minerva, I have to, I'm sorry." Clementine ran out of the great hall, looking for the girl, catching sight of her being dragged down to the dungeon. Clementine followed them all the way to the Slytherin common room, Violet and Louis not far behind.

Minerva led the group into the empty common room, most people were probably either still in the great hall or heading to their next class of the day. Minerva sat on a sofa, only to have Clementine sit right next to her, hugging onto her arm.

"What were you bloody thinking?!" Violet fumed at Minerva. Clementine glared at Violet, fist clenched at her side.

"Don't talk to my Minnie that way." Clementine threatened.

Violet growled, "Minerva, would you kindly tell me what you were bloody thinking?"

"It was just a joke!" Minerva smiled awkwardly, "I didn't mean anything by it. I had no idea she would be so... physical..." Clementine giggled at her comment and started running her fingers through Minerva's hair. "I can stay here with her, I don't have a class this period anyway, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Like I can trust you to keep your hands to yourself!" Violet snorted, "No way am I leaving her alone with you after you just stuck your tongue down her throat in front of the entire school!"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving you alone with her either..." Louis folded his arms.

"She took me by surprise is all!" Minerva put her hands up defensively, "You're telling me that if a super hot girl throws herself at you, you aren't going to respond in kind? I honestly thought she'd just start flirting with me and it would be a good laugh..." Clementine fluttered her eyelashes at Minerva, cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her cheek, catching the side of her lips.

Violet tightened her fists, "I'm going to report this to Professor Slughorn, he's our Head of House and he might have an antidote so we don't have to wait for this to wear off naturally."

"Please don't Vi, please!" Minerva stood up, grabbing onto her hand. Clementine stood beside her looking jealously at Violet. "My parents threatened to send me to some school for troubled youth if I mess up again. I'm sorry I kissed back, I'm sorry I spiked her water, I'm sorry I was a jealous prat..."

Sophie crossed her arms, "It would serve her right Violet, don't let her make you feel guilty."

Violet scratched the back of her neck, unsure of what to do. Seeing Clementine fawn all over Minerva was sending her stomach into knots, she knew Clementine couldn't help it, but it was still like a knife to the heart.

"Fine." Violet threw her hands in the air, "but I swear if you kiss her again I am turning you in."

"I swear, I won't, thank you Violet! Thank you!" Minerva grabbed Violet's hand and kissed it, that was a mistake. Clementine's eyes flashed with anger and she punched Violet in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Sophie wrapped her arm around Violet and helped her sit down. Minerva gasped, "I'm so sorry Vi!"

"Whatever..." Violet groaned, clutching her stomach.

Minerva turned to look at Clementine, who switched from angry to infatuated in a second flat. Clementine leaned forward and Minerva leaned back, "Uh, Clementine, I really need to do my homework but I am _so_ tired I don't think I can handle it right now..."

"Say no more..." Clementine pushed Minerva onto the couch and moved behind her, massaging her shoulders and neck. "Does this help?" Clementine leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Ummm..." Minerva looked warily over at Violet, who was sitting arms crossed, glaring, not happy. "That's, uh, real nice Clem but I was thinking more along the lines of you doing my homework for me?"

"Sorry, how stupid of me, I'll get right on it." Clementine moved to grab Minerva's school bag and opened it up on a desk in the corner, getting straight to work.

Violet glared but Minerva shrugged, "It's keeping her busy." Violet felt guilty for agreeing.

Sophie and Louis looked at Violet uncomfortably, "Do you think you have this under control?" Sophie asked.

"I mean, seriously, if Clem gets out of control again, just stupefy her. She'll understand when she comes to." Louis added.

"I've got this, you two can go on to class. Thanks for the help." Violet waved them off, the two looked wary but left the Slytherin common room together, heading to class.


	5. Starlight Flight

It was finally dinner time and Clementine was still head over heels for Minerva. Minerva had done everything she could think of to keep Clementine distracted during the day. She had asked the brunette to clean her room which she agreed to with an airy "anything for you Minnie." that made Violet gag. Minerva had her organize her school trunk, shine her shoes and sent her to the owlry to send a letter for her on 3 separate occasions . The girl was a hard worker and Minerva was tired just trying to come up with distractions. When dinner arrived Minerva was grateful for the break.

They all sat at the Slytherin table, ready to eat, Louis and Sophie joined them, wanting to check up on their friend. Minerva reached for her fork only to have Clementine pick it up first.

"Let me do that for you silly!" Clementine said poking Minerva on the nose with a finger. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you feed yourself? Say 'ahhhhh'" Clementine took a forkful of food from Minerva's plate and stuck it in the red head's mouth for her.

The whole table started laughing except for Clementine, Minerva and Violet. "See what you have to look forward to when the two of you fall in love Violet?" Marlon chuckled.

"This isn't love, this is infatuation you prat." Violet rolled her eyes.

Minerva blushed with embarrassment and snatched the fork from Clementine's hand. "I can do it myself." Minerva said gruffly, fully regretting her prank by now. Clementine frowned at Minerva for only a second before her face lit up again.

"You can feed me then!" She beamed at her idea, smiling brightly and fluttering her eyelashes at Minerva. Clementine's face went blank for a moment as her smile slowly receded and suddenly her face transformed from pure joy to utmost horror. Violet stared at her concerned, noticing as her eyes dropped to the table, realization of the embarrassment of the last several hours dawning on her. "I... I have to go..." Clementine stood quickly from the table and hurried out of the great hall.

"Finally." Violet sighed with relief as she followed Clementine out of the great hall. Violet grabbed her robe, turning her around to face her, shocked to see tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Violet..." Clementine barely managed to get out between sobs. "I would never... I didn't mean to... I hit you, Violet, I am so sorry, I'll never be able to forgive myself..."

Violet wrapped her arms around Clementine, rubbing her hand in circles on her back, waiting for her to calm down before speaking.

"Minerva gave you a love potion, none of it was your fault." Violet soothed. Several students going in and out of the great hall were eyeing them, Violet guided Clementine outside to sit on a bench in the courtyard. It was chilly and a little damp outside but there was currently no precipitation. Violet pulled Clementine into her chest, holding her tight.

"I had a romantic night planned when it rained yesterday..." Clementine admitted, "I was going to fly you up to the astronomy tower, I had a blanket and candles, dessert... I wanted to kiss you under the stars... I wanted it to be special..." a fresh wave of tears started to flow and Violet's chest ached watching her cry. "Then I sullied everything by kissing Minerva first... I feel so dirty..."

Clementine stood up and started pacing, "and now I think that maybe I move too fast? We just met a week ago but... Violet, it's you I want to snog in the great hall! I mean, I wouldn't, but if I were to snog anyone in the great hall, I'd want it to be you. That's too fast right?" Clementine moved her fingers through her hair, practically rambling, "I can't explain it, but I just, love being around you..."

Violet stood up, grabbed Clementine by the shoulders to stop her pacing and looked seriously into her eyes. "It's getting dark out. What do you say you grab your broom and we can go star gazing."

"You still want to be around me?" Clementine asked in shock, eyes red and puffy, cheeks wet with tears.

Violet smiled softly, "Of course I do."

"You deserve better..." Clementine sniffled.

"Stop it!" Violet grabbed the sides of her face, "I don't blame you for anything you did while you were under the influence of the love potion. You kissing Minerva didn't ruin anything. You aren't moving too fast for me. I like being around you too. If you don't stop this self-depreciating bull, I will kiss you right now and ruin that special first kiss that you wanted."

Clementine smiled between Violet's hands. "Broom ride?" she asked, holding her elbow out for Violet to grab.

"Let's." Violet said, releasing Clementine's face and taking her arm. "I don't think I've been on a broom since first year when they made us take flying lessons."

"You are missing out! It's the best, the absolute best!" Clementine grinned with excitement as the two walked towards the quidditch pitch. "Sometimes life just feels so... heavy... flying always cheers me up. I was supposed to have a meeting with Gabe, he's the head boy, he's in Hufflepuff, but I'll explain things later. He'll understand, it was a bit of crazy day. I really need this right now."

They reached the quidditch pitch storage building, Clementine leaned over and whispered something to the door latch, causing it to immediately pop open. "It's password activated." she explained. She opened the door, disappeared inside for a minute before emerging with her broom in hand. "It's not the best broom, I had to get it used, but it's been reliable."

"I know literally nothing about broomsticks, you could tell me it's the best one on the market and I wouldn't know the difference." Violet shrugged.

"Well then, let me amend my statement," Clementine held her broom above her head with both hands, "Behold! The best broom that money can buy!" Violet 'oohhh'd and aahhh'd' jokingly, happy to see Clementine getting back to herself.

Clementine mounted the broom, "Okay, get on behind me and hold on tight." Violet climbed on, feeling slightly nervous. She wasn't necessarily afraid of heights, but standing on the top of a tall building with your feet on solid ground and floating precariously above the ground, legs dangling from a broomstick were two entirely different things. Violet wrapped her arms around Clementine's waist. "Ready?" Clementine asked.

"Ready." Violet tried to keep her voice steady to hide her nerves. Clementine pushed off the ground, pulling up on the stick and slowly ascending into the sky. Violet tightened her grip on Clementine, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath.

Clementine smiled at the feel of Violet's arms holding her snuggly. "Are your eyes open?"

"...yes." Violet lied, she could feel Clementine's laughter against her cheek as she pressed her face into Clementine's back.

Clementine stopped and hovered in place. "Come on Vi, open your eyes. Pleeeeaase? Just don't look down if it makes you feel better." Violet shook her head 'no' against Clementine's back, causing Clementine to laugh again.

Clementine shifted a leg so that she was sitting 'side saddle' on the broom. Violet nearly shrieked as Clementine's movements threw her off balance, Violet clutched onto her side. Clementine grabbed her arms to steady her. "You're alright, I've got you. Do you trust me?"

"I... uh... yeah..." Violet slowly raised her face out of Clementine's side, looking into her amber eyes.

"Just keep your eyes on me, you're okay" Clementine smiled at Violet, the dark sky contrasting perfectly against her blonde locks, the bright stars twinkling around her head and in her eyes. Clementine's eyes flashed from Violet's eyes to her lips, she leaned forward.

"Really?" Violet laughed nervously, leaning back and gripping Clementine even tighter. "Do you want our first kiss to be our last?"

"What a way to go though right?" Clementine smirked. "Just hold onto me, I'll keep you safe." Clementine leaned forward again, only to have Violet lower her head back into Clementine's shoulder.

Clementine frowned as she turned back around, Violet held on tight as she turned. Once Clementine settled in facing forward again, Violet tried to relax a little.

"It is beautiful." Violet carefully moved her face away from Clementine's body, looking up at the sky. "As long as you don't look down." Clementine slowly edged her broom forward, Violet gasped slightly at the sudden movement, clutching onto Clementine's school jumper but keeping her head up and eyes open.

Clementine flew steadily around the castle, careful not to make any sudden moves to frighten Violet. When she approached the tallest tower of the school, the astronomy tower, Clementine flew towards it. She eased down until her feet touched the ground. Violet released her grasp on Clementine, sad to let go but not disappointed to be off the broom.

Clementine took her robe off and spread it out on the astronomy tower's floor. "M'lady." Clementine waved her arm at her robe, gesturing for Violet to sit down, which she did with a roll of her eyes. Clementine sat down next to her, leaning back on her hands as Violet hugged her own knees.

"Sorry I tried to kiss you on the broom, you just looked so beautiful with the stars behind you." Clementine said embarrassed. "I was just trying to reassure you and I got distracted..."

"It's okay, I admire your enthusiasm." Violet put her hand on top of Clementine's.

Clementine laid back onto her robe, Violet following suit, hands still clasped as they laid in silence gazing at the stars.

"Thanks for staying with me all day, even though I was being so horrible to you and I appreciate you coming out here with me even though you hate flying." Clementine smiled over a the girl next to her.

"I never said I hate flying." Violet folded her arms defensively, but sighed at a look from Clementine. "Fine, I hate flying and I had to stay with you all day, I couldn't leave you alone with Minerva. The way she snogged you back in the great hall made my blood boil. If she was willing to kiss you like _that_ in front of everyone, I didn't want to know what she would do in the privacy of the common room." Violet frowned, remembering the way she felt seeing the two of them kiss.

Clementine felt sick at the thought as fresh tears began to leak from her eyes. "Thank you... I... I would have done anything she wanted and I've never... _been_ with someone before... I don't know what I would do if my first time was with her... like that..."

Violet rolled over and wrapped her arm around the brunette, resting her head on her shoulder and holding her tight. "I'm sorry she hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't stop her sooner. You're a pretty hard person to stop when you have your mind set on something." Clementine wrapped both her arms around Violet, taking comfort in her warmth and aroma. The two girls laid in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying how much stronger they felt together than apart.

"I don't know," Clementine spoke up as her tears finally began to run dry, "I really wanted to kiss you up on that broomstick and I didn't."

"Because you respected my wishes to not die." Violet sat up a little bit, Clementine's arms still wrapped around her, she looked down into the those watery amber eyes. "We're on solid ground now though." Violet looked down to Clementine's lips, licking her own unconsciously.

Clementine moved her face up slowly and stopped just before their lips connected, "I don't know, does this feel special enough to you? Maybe we should wait?" Clementine smirked at the frustrated look Violet gave her before the blonde took the initiative and closed the gap, kissing her harder than intended, accidentally knocking Clementine's head back into the stone floor. Violet pulled back at the soft thunk she heard.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..." Violet gasped, reaching for Clementine's head, trying to examine the damage. Clementine pushed her hands away gently, laughing.

"It's fine Vi. Still way better than snogging Minerva." Clementine winked, gaining a shy smile from Violet. She sat up, massaging the back of her head briefly before wrapping her arms around Violet and kissing her again, causing a muffled gasp of surprise as Clementine carefully eased her onto the ground. Clementine gradually deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to leisurely explore Violet's mouth. Violet melted, grateful she was laying down. Clementine's slow exploration sent waves of sensation through Violet as she pulled Clementine's body into her own, holding back a moan of pleasure as their bodies pressed together.

The creaking of a door and meow of a cat sent the girls flying apart, faces flushed. Clementine knew it was against the rules to be on the astronomy tower outside of class hours. She stood and reached for her broom, Violet at her side, but it was too late as a flashlight glinted off her head girl badge.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" grinned Filch, who's only pleasure was finding students breaking the rules and punishing them.

**A/N: So, I hate this chapter, it took forever to write, I reread and rewrote so many parts and I still don't really like it but I feel like I just need to be done with it. So, I'm sorry!**


	6. The Match

Violet waited nervously outside of Headmaster McGonagall's office. McGonagall had talked to the two girls together, assigning detention to the both of them. She chastised them for being out of bounds after school hours before she dismissed Violet, asking Clementine to remain. Violet paced worriedly, fearing Clementine's punishment might be worse because of her Head Girl status.

An agonizing twenty minutes later Clementine came down the stairwell grinning.

"What took so long?" Violet demanded, folding her arms, "Why are you smiling?"

"McGonagall wanted to discuss quidditch strategy for the game coming up against Slytherin." Clementine shrugged.

Violet 'hmphed' as she walked down the hall ahead of Clementine. "I was waiting out here, thinking you were getting kicked off the quidditch team or having your head girl title revoked and you were just discussing strategy?"

"I'm sorry." Clementine jogged to catch up, "When the Headmaster wants to talk strategy, you talk strategy." Violet rolled her eyes and continued down the hall in the direction of the Slytherin common. "Come on, you're not mad at me are you?"

"I was worried about you and you were just having a leisurely chat with the Headmaster, don't worry about me." Violet kept her eyes in front of her. Clementine wrapped her arms around Violet from behind, pulling her to a stop.

"Please don't be mad! I'm not going to be able to see you the rest of the week. I've got a lot of meetings, practices and make up work to do because of today's fiasco. I'm sorry alright, I wasn't thinking." Clementine hugged her around the waist, leaning her chin on Violet's shoulder as she talked. "Forgive me?"

Violet simply let out an exasperated 'hmph' again. Clementine turned her lips towards Violet's neck, making sure they brushed against her skin as she spoke again, "Pleeeeease? How can I make it up to you?"

Violet stiffened as Clementine's warm breath and lips caused a shiver to run down her spine. Violet took longer than necessary to reply, but she eventually stuttered out, "T-teach me to fly?"

Clementine's eyes widened in shock, she wasn't expecting that, "I thought you hated flying, but I'd love to," she smiled into Violet's neck, placing a soft kiss before leaning back. Clementine took Violet's hand in her own as they walked down to the Slytherin common room entrance. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, detention on Saturday night shouldn't be so bad since we have it together at least."

"Yes, how nice of the Headmaster to hold off on our detention until Saturday, _after_ the quidditch game." Violet said rolling her eyes. Clementine frowned, knowing that Violet was saying McGonagall was showing favoritism to the Gryffindor team. Postponing detention meant no interruption to Gryffindor team practices on account of a missing team captain.

"I'll talk to McGonagall, get my detention moved up, you're right, it isn't fair." Clementine kicked at the stone flooring with the tip of her shoe.

"Uh, you don't have to do that." Violet sighed, "It's not your fault. We shouldn't even have to the do the stupid detention. I'm sorry I got mad. I'm just... tired I guess... Thank you for taking me out on your broom. It was terrifying..." she laughed, "I'm serious about you teaching me to fly though. I think I might enjoy it more if I'm in control."

"You like to be in control hm? I wouldn't mind that..." Clementine winked, and Violet blushed and rolled her eyes, "It has been a long day, thanks for keeping an eye on me when I was under the influence of that potion... Maybe we can go star gazing again, from the ground this time?" Clementine gave Violet a half smile, "Hopefully I'll see you around before detention." Clementine leaned towards Violet's cheek, but Violet turned her head and connected lips. They broke apart smiling and went their separate ways.

Clementine hadn't been kidding when she said she was going to be busy. Violet watched as she had to meet with Gabe, the head boy, at lunch. As well as all the house prefects, dinners were eaten quickly before she and the Gryffindor quidditch team would go down to the pitch to practice. Even breakfasts, if Clementine made it to them at all, she spent busily scrawling out homework or quidditch plays.

Friday morning Violet sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, eating some eggs and toast, watching the entrance way intently. Finally in came the brunette she was looking for, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as Clementine ran over to her. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Violet in a warm embrace, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, whispering "I miss you" in her ear before running over to the Gryffindor table.

No matter how busy Clementine had been she always came over to greet Violet in the great hall before getting to work on her task. Sometimes it was a hug, sometimes it was a kiss, sometimes it was both and Violet was always eager to find out what she would give. Once Clementine had handed her a note that left her blushing. Another time Clementine had given her an exotic flower that she had cultivated in Herbology. Violet had never received such selfless devotion before. Whenever Minerva had given her anything, be it a gift or affection, there always seemed to be something wanted in return. She was in awe of Clementine's desire to show love.

Violet hated being away from her when their relationship was still so new. Especially after their small row. However, since they had rushed things at the beginning, it was almost nice to slow things down a bit, like adding a flirty courtship after they had already started dating.

As Violet sat lost in thought an owl dropped a package on the table in front of her. She looked at it curiously, she wasn't expecting anything and it didn't say who it was from. Violet opened the package hesitantly, finding a note sitting on top of a neatly folded maroon and gold t-shirt and pajama pants. The note read, 'Since I stole yours, you can have mine, with love, Clementine'. She looked up from her table, meeting the gaze of her favorite Gryffindor all the way across the room, her smile sent Violet's heart aflutter. The gaze only lasted a second before Louis shook her shoulder, pulling her attention back to her own table.

Violet stuck the clothes in her bag and walked purposefully to the Gryffindor table. Clementine was so engrossed in her strategy planning that she didn't notice as Violet came up behind her. Showing affection wasn't Violet's strong suit, but she wanted to do better, she wanted to make Clementine feel as loved as she made her feel. She put her hand on Clementine's shoulder, drawing her attention. As she turned, her face lit up at the sight of Violet.

"Sorry to interrupt your planning. I just uh... wanted to wish you good luck in the game tonight. I'll be cheering for you." Violet said, only slightly awkward.

"You will?" Clementine looked surprised.

"Of course, you're my girlfriend right?" Violet shrugged.

"I am?" Clementine asked astonished.

"I mean... we haven't really talked about it I guess..." Violet started to feel nervous, it didn't help that the entire Gryffindor quidditch team was watching them.

Clementine stood up and pressed her lips against Violet's, taking her off guard. Louis grabbed Clementine by the robe and pulled her back into her seat. "Would you stop snogging girls in the great hall please?" Clementine slapped him in the arm.

"He's just mad because he wishes he had someone to snog in the great hall." Clementine laughed as Louis hung his head and fake cried, she looked up at Violet, "I would love to be your girlfriend." Clementine smiled and Violet started backing away from the table.

"Great." Violet said, turning before Clementine could see her smiling like a git.

Classes were finally over for the day and Violet was in her dorm room getting ready to go to the quidditch match. She decided to put on the Gryffindor shirt that Clementine had given her, she was hoping she would be happy to see her in it. Violet stood in front of the full length mirror in the room, straightening out her shirt.

Minerva walked up behind her "Go go Gryffindor." she said sarcastically.

"I don't want to hear it Minnie." Violet glared at Minerva through the mirror and then turned to grab her Slytherin scarf off her bedpost.

"It's okay, if it got me a good snog I'd betray my house too." Minerva shrugged.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic. It's just quidditch."

"She's pretty great at it, snogging that is, I don't blame you-" Minerva started, only to have Violet shove past her to leave the dorm.

As Violet reached the door she turned, "I thought we could be friends or at least get along with one another but I'm just going to have to ask you to not to talk to me or Clementine anymore, just stay away from us okay?"

Violet left her dorm, not waiting for an answer and headed to the quidditch pitch. She was going to be a little early but she wanted to get a front row seat so that no one would get in her way when she was trying to watch Clemen- the game. When she was trying to watch the game. She arrived at the pitch, some students had already started to fill in the stands. Violet climbed the stairs of the Slytherin stands and grabbed a seat in the front.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were already out there doing warm-ups before the game. Violet easily spotted Mitch and Marlon, Mitch was a chaser and Marlon a beater. She scanned the Gryffindor team, finding Clementine easily as she was wearing her favorite blue hat. She was taking practice swings with her bat as she flew around the pitch. Her face was focused as she rotated her arm around, loosening her joints.

Violet watched as Clementine shouted something to her teammates and everyone flew to hover in front of her in a semi-circle. It looked like she was giving them a pep talk, as she gestured with her arms and looked serious but happy at the same time. She ended by sticking her hand out in front of her, everyone else placed theirs on top of hers before they threw their hands in the air with a "GO GRYFFINDOR!" The team landed in the middle of the pitch, only for the referee to approach Clementine and tap the rim of her hat. She threw her hands in the air in anger, then mounted her broom and flew towards the stadium, scanning the crowds for a particular blonde.

She smiled when she saw a splash of maroon among all the green. Her heart soared to see Violet was wearing her shirt and she quickly flew towards her in the stands. Violet stood against the railing when she saw Clementine flying over. Several Slytherins around her booo'd as Clementine approached but they both ignored the crowd. "Can you hold onto this for me?" Clementine took off her hat and slipped it onto Violet's head. "They've never got on to me for wearing it before but the referee is being a real prat today and said I had to remove it."

"Of course." Violet said breathlessly. She may not have been a quidditch fan but she was a fan of a girl in uniform and Clementine was wearing it well. Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning forward, placing a quick peck on Clementine's lips, "For luck." Violet shrugged, enjoying Clementine's shocked face as she flew back down to the center of the pitch where her team was waiting.

Clementine shook hands with Marlon who was the captain of the Slytherin team, the referee then released the bludgers and the snitch, everyone mounted their broom and kicked off as the referee threw the quaffle into the air and the game began.

Clementine gripped her bat tight in her right hand, swinging it hard to send a bludger right at the Slytherin keeper. As they ducked the bludger, Becca took the opportunity to throw the quaffle in the hoop at the same time. Ten points for Gryffindor!

Violet was surprised at how much she found herself enjoying the game. She cheered when Gryffindor scored thanks to an assist from her amazing girlfriend and the Slytherins around her glared. Maybe she should have sat in the Gryffindor stands? It's not like she wanted Slytherin to lose but she really wanted Clementine to do well.

Clementine was on fire, guiding bludgers into the Slytherin's ranks, protecting her own teammates from being bludgeoned and keeping the Slytherin seeker thoroughly distracted. Violet was particularly impressed when Clementine kept her broom steady with her knees so that she could hold her bat with both hands, slamming the bludger with all her strength. She sent it rushing past several of her own teammates, hitting Mitch in the arm right as he was aiming the quaffle for the goal posts. He fumbled the ball and looked super pissed as Sophie rebounded the quaffle and scored.

Ruby was guarding the posts like a maniac, she hadn't let one quaffle through the whole game. Mariana flew steadily over the pitch, keeping an eagle eye out for the snitch. The game continued on for over an hour, everyone looked exhausted. Mari finally caught a glint across the field and rushed after it. The Slytherin seeker noticed too late as Mari snatched the snitch out of the air, cheers ringing out among the crowd.

The Gryffindor team landed in the middle of the pitch, clapping each other on the back and hugging. Violet pushed past her fellow Slytherins as she made her way down the stadium stairs. By the time she reached the pitch the team was surrounded by other Gryffindors, she couldn't see the team anymore among the crowd. She stood on the edge of the crowd, trying to decide what to do when she heard her name being called out.

"VIOLET!" She turned towards the sound to find Clementine pushing through the crowds, waving her arms to get the blondes attention. They both reached each other at the same time. Clementine reached down and picked Violet up, spinning her around before setting her back down, arms fatigued from the game. Violet wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"You did such a great job!" Violet spoke into her ear so that she could be heard above the yelling.

"You think so?" Clementine looked doubtful.

"Absolutely." Violet reassured.

"Do you want to come to our common room for an after game party?" Clementine asked her. Violet nodded eagerly.

"Just let me change and we can head up." Clementine said, releasing her hold.

"Do you have to change?" Violet asked shyly.

Clementine smiled smugly at the Slytherin, "You like what you see?"

"Maybe..."

"I'm going to need more than a maybe if you want me to wear these sweaty clothes all the way up to the common room." Clementine said seriously taking a step closer to the changing room, Violet grabbed her hand.

"I do." She admitted, biting her lip.

Clementine's heart thumped in her chest, staring at Violet's lip, her cocky demeanor cracking. "Let's go up," Clementine tapped the rim of her cap, still on Violet's head, as she lead Violet to the Gryffindor common room.

As they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Violet stood watching in curiosity. The lady asked for a password, looking suspiciously at Violet's Slytherin scarf but swinging open none the less as Clementine gave it to her. Violet looked around in wonder, she had never been in anyone else's common room before and the contrast was amazing. The entire room was warm and welcoming, it seemed to be begging students to come in and get cozy and hang out. In comparison the Slytherin common room was quite cold and dark.

The room was packed currently though, which made Violet a little uncomfortable, she was never good in a crowd, especially not a party crowd. Louis was standing on a table, chugging a butter beer while people clapped. Candies and snack foods littered the tables in celebration of their victory. When the crowd saw Clementine come in the portrait hole everyone got even louder. Coming to hug her and clap her on the back. Sophie spotted Violet and came to give her a quick hug before getting drawn back into the sea of people.

Louis spotted Clementine and grabbed her arm, pulling her up on to the table that we was standing on. He put his arm around her and held up another butter beer, "Cheers to our Captain for our currently undefeated season!" Everyone cheered, Clementine held her hands up, trying to quiet the crowd.

When they settled a little bit Clementine spoke, "It was a group effort, we have an amazing team. Everyone has practiced hard and it shows. A Captain is worthless without her team, this win is thanks to them!" The cheering continued and Clementine jumped off the table, red faced. Violet smirked at Clementine as they made their way through the group of people and up the staircase to Clementine's dormitory.

It was quiet in the dorms, everyone was still downstairs celebrating. Clementine smiled smugly at Violet, "As much as you're enjoying the view, I really do need to change out of this uni-" she was cut off by Violet's lips. Skipping the soft sweet pleasantries, Violet kissed with desire, a kiss that Clementine eagerly reciprocated. Violet's hands roved over Clementine's uniform, feeling the material and using it to pull her even closer.

When they broke apart, Clementine blinked several times, "W-what was that for?"

"I'm a sucker for a girl in uniform... especially one who's been as sweet as you have been this week." Violet smiled, leaning in and kissing her again, softer and shorter this time.

Clementine cleared her throat, looking a little dazed, "I should change now?" sounding like she was asking permission, pointing towards the bathroom. Violet laughed and nodded. Clementine rummaged through her drawers, pulling out her Slytherin pajamas and went into the bathroom. Violet heard the shower switch on and took her opportunity to look around the dorm room. Trying to spot which bed was Clementine's. It didn't take long when she saw the bed in the middle of two others that had a picture of a young Clementine, wearing her blue hat, standing with who Violet assumed was her parents, sitting on the nightstand. She frowned as she looked at it, sad for her girlfriend who had already lost so much but carried on with a smile on her face.

The shower turned off and Clementine emerged quickly after, rubbing her dripping wet hair with her towel as it frizzed up around her head as it dried. Violet smiled at the sight.

"Do you want to go back down to the party?" Clementine asked, "or I could go down and grab some snacks and we can sit on my bed and talk? I've really missed you this week."

"I'm not big on parties, let's talk, I've missed you too." Violet climbed onto Clementine's bed, sitting with her back against the headboard.

Clementine smiled at her quickly before hurrying out of the room with a hasty, "I'll be right back."


	7. Detention

Clementine came back up with a plate of snacks and a drink. She set the snacks on the bed and the drink on her nightstand. She sat down and leaned against the headboard next to Violet, making sure her leg was close enough to touch hers. Music started blasting from down stairs, Clementine shook her head, "Louis."

They sat quietly snacking for a minute, arms brushing against each other. "Are both your parents magical?" Clementine asked curiously, breaking the silence, grabbing a cake from the tray and taking a bite. "I know being a Slytherin makes it more likely but it's not set in stone."

"They are. My dad was very big on pure blood pride." Violet rolled her eyes. "Sometimes when he got really drunk he'd make me practice my spell work over and over again. He even made me perform some of the unforgivable curses..."

"I'm sorry, that sounds awful." Clementine looked down at her feet.

"It's not a great memory, but it's okay." Violet asked, popping a chocolate in her mouth, "My dad would be more upset to find out I was dating a muggle born then he was when he found out I liked girls. How about you?"

"I'm not sure? I mean... I was raised as a muggle, so, maybe I'm muggle born?" Clementine scratched at her neck, "but Lee didn't seem surprised when I got my Hogwarts letter... he was really close with my parents... and I have really vivid nightmares, flashes of light, wands, a lot of screaming. It fades quickly once I wake up but when I'm asleep it feels so real." Violet frowned.

"Sorry," Clementine laughed nervously, "I didn't mean to get so serious. Here's a game my dad used to play with me when I was little. It's called 'What do you like better?' So Violet, what do you like better, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate." Violet answered without a thought. Clementine continued to eat some candies from the plate, thinking of her next question.

"What do you like better, Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts?" She asked.

"Potions." Violet said quickly making Clementine laugh.

"You are such a Slytherin. Why do all Slytherins love Potions so much?"

"It's quiet, it works best when you do it alone, it's just you and the potion. It's peaceful almost." Violet smiled, " You may not know it since I've gotten nothing but attention since I started dating you, but I prefer to go unnoticed as much as possible."

"I've noticed." Clementine smirked, "I'm sorry that I'm a little... _much_ sometimes."

"I like your enthusiasm." Violet set a hand on Clementine's thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze that caused Clementine's pulse to quicken, "You would pick Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?"

"All day, any day. I don't have the patience for Potions. I like to jump head first into a situation, if I go down it's going to be with a wand in my hand, not a ladle." Clementine said as she wrapped an arm around Violet's waist, "Maybe that's just my philosophy on life. I can't sit around and hope something happens when I can go out and make sure that it does. It worked with you didn't it? I saw you, I liked you and I gave it my best. Now you're in my bed eating chocolates." Clementine smiled roguishly.

"My philosophy didn't pan out so terribly either. I just sat back, kept my head down and waited for some sap to fall in love with me and let them do all the work. Now look, I'm sitting in your bed and _you're_ serving _me_ chocolates. Who's life philosophy is better?" Violet raised an eyebrow, taking a bite from another chocolate.

Clementine laughed, "It seems to me that we may have never gotten together if we had the same philosophy. Opposites attract? Maybe? I guess?"

Violet laid her head on Clementine's shoulder, "Don't ever change."

Clementine leaned her head on Violet's, "What do you like better, hugs or kisses?"

"Hm..." Violet took a second to think, "Both."

"Sorry. The only rule in 'what do you like better' is that you have to pick one." Clementine informed.

"Fine. Kisses." Violet answered. "You?"

"Hugs." Clementine smiled as she threw her free hand into the air, "That's it, we'll never make this work, we might as well end it now!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you all the hugs you need, we can make it work." Violet wrapped her arms around Clementine's waist, hugging her snugly.

"I guess that means that I have to give you all the kisses you need then too." Clementine sat up on her knees and turned to straddle Violet's legs. Violet froze her mouth agape as Clementine placed her hands on the headboard on either side of Violet's head. Violet's heart palpitated wildly as Clementine brushed her lips lightly against Violet's, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"What do you like better, top or bottom..." Violet's eyes widened and her cheeks burned red at Clementine's forward question, "bunk? Like when you sleep on a bunk bed, would you choose the top or bottom one?"

"That's not what you _meant_," Violet glared, shoving Clementine playfully, which caused the brunette to burst into a fit of giggles as she fell back onto the bed beside Violet.

"You're adorable when you get all embarrassed." Clementine admitted pecking Violet on the cheek, grabbing another snack from the almost empty plate, Violet helped herself to another as well. They sat quietly, listening to the music drifting in from down stairs. A slow song started playing, it was quiet but it could still be heard drifting softly into the dorm.

"Have you ever danced with anyone?" Violet asked suddenly, not meeting Clementine's eyes.

"Actually, no. Louis and I were supposed to go to the Yule ball together but I got sick the day before and wasn't feeling up to it." Clementine shrugged.

"Do you want to? Dance with me that is?" Violet asked shyly, "Just the two of us, here, alone?" Violet stood up and walked to Clementine's side of the bed, she held her hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

Clementine put her hand in Violet's, her chest fluttered at Violet's gesture. She tried to say something clever or witty but all she could think about was how beautiful Violet looked, standing in her dorm room, moonlight pouring through the window reflecting off her hair, green eyes piercing straight into her soul and all she could muster was a weak nod.

They moved to the open space in the room, Violet draped her arms around Clementine's neck and Clementine wrapped her arms around Violet's waist, Violet moved in close and rested her head on Clementine's shoulder as they slowly rocked to the music that floated in from the stairwell.

When the slow song ended another upbeat song started to play. Clementine took one of Violet's hands and spun her around before dipping her and leaning in for a kiss. Her forehead bumped into the rim of her own hat that was still on Violet's head, knocking it to the ground.

"Thanks," Violet grinned, picking Clementine's hat off the ground and handing it back to the Gryffindor, "for the dance."

"Anytime." Clementine moved the plate from her bed to her nightstand and picked up a butter beer. She opened it, took a sip and passed it to Violet who took a sip as well before setting it back on the nightstand. Clementine climbed onto her bed, laying down on her back. Violet joined her side.

"What do you like better, being the big or little spoon?" Clementine asked.

Violet kept her eyes on the ceiling, "Little..." she admitted reluctantly. Clementine rolled towards Violet, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her close, laughing at Violet's reluctance.

"Should we leave the curtains open so that Sophie and Becca know we're sleeping together but know we kept our clothes on or do we close the curtain and they either have no idea you stayed the night or they catch you leaving in the morning and the rumors run wild." Clementine grinned slyly against Violet's hair.

"Or I could just go back to my dorm and sleep there." Violet smirked.

Clementine loosened her grip, "I mean, yeah, of course you can go if you want."

"I'm pretty tired, maybe I'll stay..." Violet turned her back to Clementine, pulling Clementine's arm tighter around her.

"MmHm" Clementine muttered, tightening her grip once more. Violet ran her hands over Clementine's arm, enjoying the feeling of her toned arms beneath her finger tips, it wasn't long before her arm went slack and Violet heard the soft steady breaths of the girl behind her. Violet pulled her wand out of her pocket and waved it at the curtains, closing them and snuggling her back into Clementine.

Violet awoke first the next morning, the room was quiet. It was a Saturday morning, she assumed most Gryffindors would be sleeping in late after staying up late partying last night. Clementine was still asleep, lying on her back, arms above her head, shirt riding up revealing her stomach. Violet eyed her bare skin and toned abs, biting her lip, wondering if it would be inappropriate to reach out and touch her. Before Violet could decide Clementine stirred.

Clementine turned to face Violet, "Good morning beautiful," she said with a smile.

"Morning." Violet grinned, enjoying Clementine's sleepy smile and wild hair.

"It's Saturday?" Clementine asked, eyes closed, sinking deeper into her pillow.

"It is." Violet chuckled.

"Five more minutes." Clementine yawned, Violet snuggled into her side and fell back asleep.

It was a slow day around Hogwarts castle, students milled about. Hanging out in the great hall, on the grounds or in their common rooms. Clementine and Violet awoke late, Violet's presence in the common room, wearing the same thing she had worn the night before went unnoticed or at least undiscussed. Violet trounced Clementine in a game of Wizard's Chess, ending with Clementine flipping the board. Violet looked at her wide eyed before Clementine laughed and said, "I've always wanted to do that," before accio-ing all the pieces to her, only to be pelted with every chess piece at once, which made both Violet and Louis cackle.

Violet was introduced to all of Clementine's friends, which mainly consisted of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and they hung out around the cozy fire, talking and enjoying one another's company.

At sunset Clementine and Violet walked hand in hand down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "This is ridiculous," Clementine growled, "I can't believe they keep sending students into the Forbidden Forest at night for detention. How can they think that's a safe thing to do? All sorts of crazy things live in there."

Violet smiled at Clementine's frustration, "Would they really send us in there if it was that dangerous?"

"Yes, yes they would." Came a voice from behind. Clementine spun around to see Duck.

"What are you doing here Duck?" Clementine asked, letting go of Violet's hand to hug Duck quickly.

"Detention. I got busted trying to set some of the exotic creatures free." Duck shrugged, "Didn't seem fair to keep them all caged up."

"As long as you didn't get detention during practice." Clementine said sternly, Violet rolled her eyes.

Hagrid met the group in front of the forest and gave them their assigned task. He explained that there had been several creatures found dead in the forest, left maimed and dismembered. They were looking for the creature or creatures responsible, wanting to capture it to end it's spree before the ecosystem was thrown off balance. Duck went off with Hagrid while the girls stuck together, told to send up sparks if they found something suspicious.

"This is so crazy," Clementine glared as they trudged into the forest, complete darkness enveloping them, "How is this an approved detention?! Shouldn't we at least be doing this when it's bright enough to see?" Clementine reached down and pulled her wand out of her sock, "Lumos," she lit her wand and continued deeper into the woods. "Hey you kids, there's something murdering things in the forest, why don't you go see what it is? I'm sure it's perfectly safe." Clementine rolled her eyes hard.

"Did something happen? Did we switch bodies?" Violet laughed, lighting up her wand too, hooking her arm around Clementine's. "This isn't so bad. So we wander around the woods together for an hour or two and then we get out of here. No big deal."

Clementine was holding her wand up, scanning the tree line. "Do you see that?" she asked, squinting into the darkness. Violet looked in the direction of her wand light.

"Just an animal?" Violet answered but she wasn't really sure.

"Listen, do you hear something?" Clementine said, Violet turned her ear in that direction, listening hard.

"Sounds like something's eating? That's not really weird in the forest is it? Creatures eat creatures all the time..." Violet tried to sound casual but the hand holding her wand started to shake.

Clementine took a few hesitant steps forward, stepping on a twig, the loud crack it made seemed to echo through the trees. The thing they had their eye on stood and turned toward the sound. It had the silhouette of a human.

"Excuse me, sir?" Clementine moved an arm in front Violet protectively, "Are you okay?"

A groaning sound met their ears and the humanish figure lurched in their direction.

"Sir, do you need some help?" Clementine spoke louder this time, Violet clutched her arm tighter. As the figure got closer the girls could see that he was pale and covered in blood. His eyes looked murky and Clementine took a hesitant step backwards, pulling Violet with her.

Clementine rose her wand arm into the air, sending sparks into the sky, "If you're hurt we can get you some help, but you need to stay where you are." A bone chilling groan left it's throat. "I'm sorry but if you don't stop, I'm going to have to stun you!" Clementine pointed her wand at the man that was only a few yards away now, slowly hobbling towards the two, not stopping.

"Last warning!" Clementine yelled, Violet could feel her arm shaking against her own, but her voice remained steady and calm, "Stupefy!"

The man paused for a second, but continued moving towards the two. Clementine pulled Violet backwards with her, "Vi, something is really wrong, go find a professor."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, with that-that guy, creature, dead person. Whatever it is!" Violet continued to walk backwards carefully, keeping an eye on that thing.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Clementine yelled, the creature once again slowed for just a second before continuing forward at it's sluggish pace, growling and reaching in the girls direction. Fear washed over her, she felt desperate to stop this thing now. Clementine steeled herself and screamed, "Sectumsempra!" A large gash appeared across the creatures chest. Blood and guts gushed out of it's body cavity releasing an odor that sent a wave of nausea over both girls.

Clementine kept her eyes on the thing, face scrunched in disgust but she could hear Violet retching behind her. It continued to step towards them, stepping on it's own entrails as it came. "Please Violet, go, get help. I'll lead this thing out of the forest, I'll be okay." She didn't look back but she could hear Violet's hurried footsteps on the forest floor moving away from her.

Clementine continued walking backwards, staying several paces ahead of the monster, luring it forward. Where was Hagrid and Duck? What was going on? Was this the Inferi she had learned about in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class? She knew they were weak against fire spells but she couldn't just start throwing fire spells around in the middle of the forest, she'd set the whole forest ablaze.

Distracted by her thoughts Clementine hadn't been as careful with her backwards steps and tripped over a large root. She fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, her head connected with a jagged rock and her vision began to swim. Clementine swore as she reached up and touched the back of her head, it was warm and sticky. The unflinching creature hurried forward, urged on by the scent of her blood. Clementine tried to stand but her foot was caught in the root. She kicked at it desperately, the more she kicked the more entangled it seemed to become. The man thing was getting closer and closer. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, her breath coming in ragged gasps. It was only a few paces away, she held her wand out in front of her and desperately yelled "Locomotor Mortis!"

The things legs locked together and it fell forward teeth bared, on top of Clementine. She screamed as she found herself pinned beneath it, adrenaline coursed through her body and she jerked her foot free from the root, rolling the creature off of her. She hurriedly scooted back away from it, frantically searching the ground for the wand that was no longer in her hand. Darkness enveloped her. She looked back at the man and noticed he had stopped moving, her wand lodged in it's eye socket. She had killed it, murdered it, was she a murderer? Was this some poor person under a spell and she had committed the most unthinkable act? A sob escaped her throat, she felt sick at the sight of it but she couldn't look away. Clementine hugged her knees to her chest as tears ran down her face and she stared, unblinking at the lifeless thing in front of her.


	8. Bitten

"Clementine!" a voice rang out around her, coming from an indiscernible direction. She stood, feeling light headed and woozy, stumbling for a moment, she grabbed a nearby tree for support as the voice shouted again, "CLEMENTINE!"

"Here!" She yelled back weakly, head pounding with the effort. She needed her wand so that she could signal them, but her wand was in _him_. Taking a calming breath she kneeled next to the creature, bile rose up but she swallowed it back down and gripped the handle of her wand, held tight, closed her eyes and pulled. It slipped out of the the eye socket with a sickening slurp. She stood again, holding onto the tree for support. Her head felt like a pressure was growing inside, ready to pop at any second. She must of hit it harder than she thought. She shakily raised her wand into the air and sent sparks into the sky.

"Lumos," Clementine lit her wand, it flickered slightly. She examined it, finding the tip broken off, she cursed under her breath. She tapped it on her hand, trying to gain a steady stream, but it continued to flicker eerily against the trees.

Her ears started ringing and she took a hesitant step away from the tree in what she thought was the right direction, but the world started spinning around her and she was confused. She saw lights flashing in the forest and wasn't sure if it was carried by the voices or all in her mind.

"Clementine!" Violet yelled, following the flickering light given by Clementine's wand, trailed by Hagrid. "Clem, are you okay?!" Violet ran towards her, just in time as Clementine's world sank into darkness and her body started to collapse.

"Clem!" Violet screamed, wrapping her arms around her waist and catching her just before she slumped to the ground unconscious, wand clattering on the forest floor sending chaotic beams of light around them. Violet eased the girl onto the ground, placing her head on her lap. Violet stared at the blood oozing from her head, her heart hammering in her chest, "We need to get her to the infirmary. Now." She told Hagrid who wasted no time scooping Clementine into his large arms and lumbered out of the forest. Violet briefly glanced back at the now unmoving body of the man that had attacked them before grabbing Clementine's wand and following the pair up to the infirmary.

Clementine stirred in her bed in the infirmary, her head still pounding. Violet took her hand and caressed it softly as she blinked her eyes in the harsh lighting. "'Just go Violet, I'll be okay Violet'" Violet said mockingly at her bedside and Clementine squeezed her eyes closed frowning.

"Really? I get assigned a dumb detention in a _forbidden_ forest, attacked by a crazy man and pass out in the middle of the woods concussed and that's what I get to wake up to... Could this night get any worse?" Clementine groaned, keeping her eyes closed, with a ghost of a smile on her face. She felt the sensation of warm lips being pressed against her own and grinned, opening her eyes to meet Violet's cool green ones, "better..."

"You really scared me Clementine." Violet frowned, "I shouldn't have left you."

"I'm glad you did... it all worked out..." Clementine said, her eyes looking distant, remembering the events in the forest like it was a bad dream. She shook her head, not wanting to think about that right now. "So...uh... what happened after you left? Did you find someone?"

Violet's face got serious and she spoke in a whisper, "When I left the forest I ran into Hagrid, he was carrying Duck and was real upset. Screaming about Duck getting bitten."

"Bitten?" Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, "By like... a dog? or a spider?"

"By one of those _things_, like the one that attacked us." Violet said, looking over to a bed on the other side of the room, surrounded by partition curtains. "He... he doesn't look good Clem..."

"But... it was just a person right? Like, uhm, a person under a spell or something? A person bite isn't that big of a deal." Clementine asked, concern for her long time friend growing, she struggled to sit up in bed so she could maybe catch a glimpse of Duck. Violet reached out and helped, rearranging pillows so that she would be more comfortable.

Violet shook her head and lowered her voice even more, "I over heard Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster McGonagall talking. They've examined the _person_ that attacked Duck and couldn't find a trace of magic on him. He was dressed in muggle clothes even."

"It could just be really dark magic, hard to trace right?" Clementine's worry building in her chest, threatening to spill out of her eyes, "Not all magic is traceable... I mean, it looked like Inferi? Did they mention that? Inferi don't have poisonous bites."

"They did mention Inferi, but said it was definitely not just a dead body reanimated with magic... they said it was something they've never seen before..." Violet explained, Clementine could see the worry in her eyes. "You didn't-it didn't bite you did it? What happened after I left?"

"No... I tripped over a root, hit my head and got my foot got stuck. I used the leg locker curse on it when it got close and it fell on top of me. I had my wand held out and as it fell my wand..." Clementine hesitated, the thought still made her feel sick to her stomach, "it um, stabbed it through the eye socket... It stopped moving after that..."

Violet looked at Clementine, relieved that she hadn't got bitten. Duck had been so pale when she saw him, his face was sweaty and his breath was ragged. Madam Pomfrey said he had a fever but nothing they gave him to reduce it seemed to be working.

"Am I a murderer?" Clementine asked, voice shaking, staring at her hands as she fiddled with the stiff hospital issued blanket.

"What?" Violet asked, shocked by the question, "No Clementine, whatever that thing was, was _not_ a person, not anymore." Silent tears began to roll down Clementine's cheeks, Violet didn't waste a second, sitting on the bed and wrapping the brunette in a snug embrace. Violet cried with her as they hugged, she rubbed her back reassuringly and waited for Clementine's tears to stop.

"My head is killing me," Clementine groaned, sinking back into her pillows.

"I'm sorry," Violet grabbed her hand again, rubbing it between hers. "They stopped the bleeding and made sure you were okay but they're more concerned with trying to help Duck right now."

"Good." Clementine said, closing her eyes, only to have them pop back open as the doors to the infirmary slammed open with force.

"Where's my boy?" it was Kenny, Clementine would recognize that American accent anywhere. He was born and raised in the States but moved over here for his wife Katjaa. Kenny and Katjaa had welcomed Clementine in with open arms after Lee died, she loved them all like family, seeing him upset broke her heart. "Alright there Clem?" Kenny asked when he saw her, she gave him a quick nod as Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster McGonagall rushed out from behind the curtain to meet them.

"Your son is back this way if you'll follow me, we are doing everything in our ability-" Madam Pomfrey said as Kenny pushed past her to the bed in the back of the infirmary. Katjaa following apologetically behind.

Clementine could only hear snippets of conversation from her bead.

"What do you mean he was bitten?!"

"We have called healers from St. Mungos to come and look at him."

It was mainly just swearing on Kenny's part, a lot of swearing.

"We've got you a room set up next door so you can stay the night. When the healers arrive they will decide if he needs to be moved to the hospital."

More swearing.

"It's late, if you want to get some rest we promise to alert you of any changes. Duck is stable and finally sleeping. Letting him sleep would be the best thing you could do for him right now."

Kenny and Katjaa left the room, followed by McGonagall. Kenny's arm was around Katjaa as she wept into his side.

"Time to leave Ms. Adlon," Madam Pomfrey approached them, "visiting hours are over."

"Can't I stay?" she looked imploringly into Madam Pomfrey's face, "I'll sleep in an empty bed or the chair if I have to."

"Sorry dear, rules are rules." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Ms. Everett, you are to stay the night and if all looks well in the morning you'll be released after Headmaster McGonagall has a word with you." she walked back behind the partition.

"I'll come back first thing in the morning. I'll grab you something good from the great hall." Violet kissed her Clementine goodbye, drawing it out as long as possible, before leaving with a "goodnight."

Clementine closed her eyes, welcoming sleep, hoping to escape temporarily from her nightmare of a day only to have it follow her into her dreams.

_There were flashes of light. The sound of screeching tires and breaking glass filled the air. The smell of burnt rubber was strong. Clementine screamed as the car came to a sudden halt. Two men wearing all black approached the shattered driver and passenger side windows. "Avada Kedavra!" they yelled in unison, her father and mother went limp in their seat, Clementine cried in the backseat. "What do we do with the kid?" one man asked, "Who cares? Leave her." the other responded. They both disappeared on the spot. _

_Clementine was alone, face bleeding where some shattered glass had cut her, blood dripping into her eyes. She unbuckled her seat belt, shaking her mom and dad's shoulder, sobbing and calling out to them. They didn't respond. As she continued to shake them, unsure of what to do a loud moaning came from outside of the car. Had those men come back? She looked around anxiously and saw a figure limping towards the car. It's eyes were cloudy as it stared at her and started to reach through the window, making grabbing motions at Clementine. That horrific groaning ringing in her ears and the smell of death overwhelming her senses. The groans got louder and louder until-_

Clementine shot up in her hospital bed, a cold sweat on her brow. Her head pounded and she gingerly leaned back onto her pillow, regretting her sudden movement. She closed her eyes, taking a few steadying breaths. A moan reached her ears, sending a shiver down her spine. Her eyes jerked open, looking around frantically. There was a soft glow to the room, the first light of morning coming in the window, giving off an eerie glow.

Clementine sighed, her mind must be playing tricks on her, remanents of her nightmare reverberating in her head. Clementine glanced over at Duck's partition, another moan drifted across the room. She sat up, dangling her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Duck?" Clementine called out, heart starting to pound in her chest, "Are you okay Duck?" The curtains shook, the poles they were attached to rattled and Clementine set her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. "Madam Pomfrey?!" Clementine yelled, dread filling her. The partition rattled harder before crashing to the ground. There stood Duck, pale faced, eyes murky. His head turned toward her, moaning as he took a step forward.

Tears filled Clementine's eyes. She looked around desperately for her wand, it was nowhere to be seen. She looked back up at Duck as he steadily came toward her, in the corner of her eye she caught sight of something that made her stomach churn. Madam Pomfrey was on the ground, torso ripped open, guts strewn across the floor. Clementine vomited on the floor, feeling guilty for not making it to a trash can despite the situation. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and saw a pair of scissors on the bedside table. She grabbed them in her sweaty hand and moved to the other side of the bed. Trying to put something between her and Duck.

As Duck passed by the the infirmary door, it opened with a creak, "Hey Clem, I know it's early but-" Violet stopped dead in her tracks, the smell of vomit and blood hitting her nose. Duck was only a few feet in front of her and he turned towards Violet's voice. Clementine's heart dropped into her stomach and she sprinted into action, jumping over the bed and tackling Duck to the ground, pinning him with her knees. His murky eyes stared up at her unseeing, snapping at her with his teeth, unhuman wails coming from his throat.

"I'm sorry." Clementine whispered, tears starting to leak from her eyes as she raised the scissors above her head and slammed them down hard into Duck's eye socket. He thrashed for only a second before he stilled.

"C-Clementine?" Violet stuttered looking around the room in shock, still holding onto the breakfast she had gotten for the Gryffindor girl.

Clementine stood, blood on her hands and her shirt.

"What's going on in here?" Kenny stepped into the room, Katjaa right behind him. His eyes traveled from Clementine covered in blood to Duck lying lifeless on the ground. A rage filled Kenny's eyes, as he pushed Violet out of the way, sending the food clattering to the floor as he grabbed Clementine by the throat. She held onto his arms desperately as he pushed her across the room until her back slammed hard against the wall. Her already sore head throbbed.

"Kenny... stop..." Clementine gasped, struggling for air. Katjaa was crying over Duck's body, her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Violet stood frozen by the door. Clementine was fighting against Kenny's grasp but she wasn't strong enough, her face was starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen. Violet fought against her fear and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Kenny.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, Kenny and Clementine both collapsed onto the floor. Clementine was clutching her throat, taking labored breaths. Violet rushed to her side, still in shock. Headmaster McGonagall hurried in after hearing the commotion. She stared around the room, face emotionless, she raised her wand to her throat.

Her voice echoed throughout the entire school, "All students must return to their common rooms immediately. No one is to leave their common room for any reason. Breakfast will be served there, being seen outside your common room is grounds for expulsion. Prefects will give you details as we are prepared to give them. Teachers, please report to the infirmary. Thank you."

**A/N: y'all, this was both horrible and fun to write, stuff just got real.**


	9. The Void

Clementine was sitting in a chair outside of the infirmary, a dazed look on her face. Violet sat next to her, holding tight to her limp hand. McGonagall was talking with all the teachers inside the infirmary, going over the situation, deciding Clementine's fate. They had questioned her already, she had answered every question in a monotone voice. Kenny, Katjaa and Duck's body were flooed to St. Mungos. Clementine could still see the murder in Kenny's eyes when he awakened, it took more than one Professor to hold him back from another attack. Clementine rubbed her throat absentmindedly at the thought.

"Are you okay Clem?" Violet asked, realizing what a stupid question it was the second it left her mouth. "I mean... I know you aren't alright... does your neck hurt, it looks bruised..."

"It's fine." Clementine answered, dropping her hand back to her lap, she thought her voice sounded like it was far away or coming from someone else. Had it really just been the day before that she had woken up next to Violet? It felt like it had been a lifetime ago.

Violet sighed and held her hand tighter. She didn't know what she could say or do to snap Clementine out of her own head. She looked lost, Violet stared into her eyes, looking for some semblance of the girl she had fallen for.

All the professors filed out of the infirmary, they each glanced at Clementine as they passed, some sympathetic, others glaring, she acknowledged none of them. McGonagall came out last, her mouth was in a tight line but her eyes looked soft. "Please come with me Ms. Everett." Clementine stood obediently and followed McGonagall, Violet trailing behind. They went down stair cases and through hallways, the castle was hauntingly empty with all the students forced to stay in their common rooms. Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they headed towards the front gates.

Once they arrived at the entrance McGonagall turned to face the two girls. "Ms. Everett, it pains me to do this, but you are of age and until a proper investigation can be undergone, well you... you have to go into the custody of Aurors... you'll be held in Azkaban until you are cleared." she gave Clementine a pained look, Clementine nodded, numb to it all. "I have no doubt that you will be proven innocent."

"Wh-what?" Violet yelled on Clementine's behalf, if Clementine wasn't going to put up a fight then she would, "How can you let this happen, Clementine was attacked, everything she did was out of self-defense. You saw what Duck did to Madam Pomfrey, did you want him to do that to her too?"

"Then we have nothing to worry about, will be proven innocent in due time and process." McGonagall assured.

The front gates opened. Three Aurors walked in, with a dementor in tow.

McGonagall looked furious, "Those things are not allowed on school premises. I thought they were banned from Azkaban as well?"

"We keep a couple around for special occasions," a brunette woman spoke, "you don't have to worry, we'll take her off your hands and be gone before anyone even knows we were here."

Clementine stepped forward without being asked. As she neared the dementor she was hit with a wave of loneliness and fear so strong and cold that it caused her to double over as if in pain. She yelled in anguish, her worst thoughts and memories plaguing her, every happy thought sucked away, leaving darkness in their place. Violet reached out for her, wanting to comfort her, to cheer her up, give her a reason to smile, but McGonagall held her back. Violet watched as an Auror took Clementine roughly by the arm, forcing her to stand up straight. Violet's heart felt like it was wrenched out of her chest as she saw the look of pure hopelessness on Clementine's face. She had looked lost before yes, but now she looked gone. Previously vacant, staring eyes were now darting around, seeing demons that no one else could, haunted by ghosts of her past.

"Don't you think this is excessive? We're just kids! S-She's head girl!" Violet screamed at them.

The brunette woman sneered, "Tom Riddle was head boy and we all know how that worked out... She is of age and we have three dead bodies on our hands, all of which can be linked to her. _If_ she is innocent, all will be resolved in due time." Violet did not like the way she emphasized the word 'if'. The Aurors turned, dragging Clementine roughly alongside them, dementor trailing behind.

"She's not putting up a fight, you don't have to be so rough!" Violet fumed at their backs. The doors closed and Violet turned to face McGonagall.

"Headmaster, you can't let her stay there... it'll break her..." Violet's voice shook as she spoke, she looked desperate and felt helpless.

"I am doing everything in my power." McGonagall assured, patting Violet on the shoulder and moving back up the stairs.

Violet stood in the entryway alone, trying to process everything that had happened. Trying to remember the carefree, cocky face of the girl that had flown up to her in the stands just over a week ago instead of the girl, covered in blood, trapped in her mind and falling apart.

Clementine sat alone in a room. It was bare except for a stiff cot and a toilet in the corner. The dementor had gone but the hopelessness remained. Trapped in her own head with only the worst of memories to keep her company. Her parents had died, or that's what she had found out had happened, she hadn't really understood at the time. Now she couldn't stop seeing it. Left alone in a car with their dead bodies until hours later a cop car pulled over to investigate, not understanding that her world had just turned upside down.

Lee had taken her in, been a great guardian and friend, with his help she landed on her feet. Not long into her 1st year she got a letter via owl mail telling her that Lee had died. A letter, no face to face conversation, not even a message over floo, it was a letter that had turned her life upside down once again.

Duck had become a good friend and welcomed her in to his home, Kenny and Katjaa treated her like family, they even turned the spare room into a guestroom for her to sleep, bought her new clothes when her old ones got too small... Their kindness helped her find happiness, find solid ground again. Now Duck was dead, she had killed him and Kenny had tried to kill her. How many times can your life turn upside down before you fall through the void and never touch down again?

Violet sat in her common room, tapping her foot nervously. Her friends were all sitting around her, they all wanted to bombard her with questions, but no one wanted to be the first to speak. Well, almost no one wanted to be the first.

"What's going on?!" Minerva asked, impatient. "You came into the common room way after everyone else and when you did come in you looked frazzled. You know what's going on, stop holding out on us!"

Violet leaned forward, holding her face in her hands. A headache was starting to form, she massaged her forehead with her palms.

Brody draped a protective arm around the blonde, "If she doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't have to talk about it."

"Something major has happened," Minerva pushed on, "People are saying that someone has _died_, and she knows what's going on! Come on Vi, you can't hold out on us."

Violet sat up straight, fire in her eyes, "This isn't a game. It's not some juicy gossip to spread around, just so you can feel important for knowing it first. This is peoples lives, their real lives."

"Oh, I get it," Minerva said smugly, "_Clementine_ must be involved." Violet pulled her hand back and punched Minerva in the jaw with a crack. Everyone stared, mouths agape. Minerva turned back to look at Violet, shock apparent on her face as she gingerly touched her throbbing cheek.

"Shut. up." Violet growled, tears brimming in her eyes as she stood and walked up to her dorm room, silently she changed into the Gryffindor pajamas Clementine had given her, ignoring the pain in her hand. She closed the curtains of her four poster, crawled under her covers and wrapped her arms around herself begging for the relief only sleep could offer.

The next morning Prefects announced that classes would go on as normal. Everyone got up and ready for classes, griping and wishing for the day off before heading to the great hall for breakfast. That's all yesterday had been to them, a waste of a Sunday, stuck inside the common room and without the hope of getting out of classes today, they grumbled. Violet lay in bed, she didn't want to get up, she didn't want the world to keep spinning, she didn't want to go to classes and pretend that things were normal while Clementine was alone in prison. Brody pulled the curtains of Violet's bed open, frowning down at her friend.

"Let's get breakfast." Brody said as she pulled the covers off of Violet.

"No." Violet mumbled, rolling onto her stomach, face down in her pillow.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday, I don't care if you skip classes, but we're going to eat breakfast." Brody grabbed Violet by the feet and pulled her legs off the bed. Violet laid there slumped, legs hanging off the bed, stomach on top, face down, unmoving. Undeterred Brody grabbed Violet's robe from a hook on the wall and threw it on top of the blonde girl. "If you don't come on your own I will 'Mobilicorpus' you to the great hall."

Violet stood sluggishly, pulling her robe over her pajamas. "Great." Brody smiled sadly at her friend, taking her hand, Violet flinched. "Sorry! Does it hurt from.. um... Minerva?" Violet gave a small nod as Brody grabbed her other hand instead, "Maybe you can go see Madam Pomfrey after breakfast and have her fix it up for you?"

Violet's breath caught in her chest... the vision of Madam Pomfrey torn open on the ground of the infirmary, her insides scattered on the floor, came to her mind and she hurried to push it away. "Mm," was all Violet could manage.

They reached the great hall. Louis who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, caught sight of the blonde haired Slytherin as she walked into the room. He waved at her with a cheery smile before looking at the door curiously. When he didn't see the brunette Gryffindor following behind he got up from his seat and approached Violet.

"Hey, um, did Clementine spend the day in your common room yesterday?" Louis asked, eyes filled with concern, "Is she with you?" Violet looked down at her feet, she didn't know how to answer, if she could answer without breaking down.

She took a few steadying breaths before opening her mouth, Headmaster McGonagall approached her just as she was about to speak, "Ms. Adlon, may I have a word?" Violet nodded, glad to delay her conversation with Louis a little longer. Violet followed McGonagall out of the great hall and to a nearby empty room.

"Since you were so close to the situation, it's very likely you'll be called in for questioning later today." McGonagall said.

"The sooner the better." Violet mumbled, "Is she... is she doing okay?" her heart clenched waiting for the answer.

"I... I don't know..." McGonagall frowned, eyeing Violet's Gryffindor t-shirt, "I will inform you as soon as I know anything. You are of course dismissed from classes today, if you need someone to talk to... to help you feel better... I can arrange someone to come to the school. I assure you this situation is my top priority." the Headmaster walked away with purpose.

Violet stood in the entryway, staring from the great hall to the dungeon. She wasn't hungry and as soon as she went into the great hall she'd be swarmed by Gryffindors wanting to know what happened to their friend. Maybe she was being selfish, but she just couldn't face them yet. Turning on her heels she headed back down to the dungeons where her bed was waiting for her.


	10. Reunited

The sound of heavy steel doors clanging open woke Clementine as she laid on her uncomfortable cot. Her eyes were open but nothing had changed. The same nightmares that plagued her sleep now haunted her waking hours as well. Her cell door opened, and an Auror stood in the entrance, "Clementine Everett?" they said in a stern voice.

"Yes." She answered in a voice that she no longer recognized, not bothering to move from her cot.

"You've been released."

Clementine sat up on the bed, "Released?" she almost didn't dare to hope, "For the trial?"

"For good, you're free." the Auror said, "Now get up, I have to discharge you."

Clementine stood in a daze and followed the Auror from the room, "What about the trial?"

"Forget it!" The Auror snapped, causing Clementine to flinch, "There won't be any trial, some new information come to light and you're free to go."

They reached a room full of boxes, the Auror pulled out a box with Clementine's name on it and handed it roughly to the girl. She looked inside curiously. It only contained the clothes she arrived in, blood stained and horrible.

The Auror reached behind a nearby counter and pulled out a bag with a wand inside, "Fir, 13 inches with a dragon heartstring core, that yours?"

Clementine nodded and the Auror pushed the wand into her hands. She took it out of the bag and examined it, it was still broken and still covered in dried crusted blood, she stuck it in her box with her clothes. The Auror led Clementine to a fireplace, kept behind a very secure looking door, and handed her a fistful of floo powder. "W-where do I go?" she asked, voice cracking from disuse.

"Hogwarts?" The Auror said like she was an idiot, "Go back to school kid."

Clementine stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder down and heard her tired voice say, "Hogwarts."

She appeared in the Headmaster's office. The only fireplace in the castle that allowed for floo travel. Standing before her, looking like she was anticipating her arrival was McGonagall, and behind her, shifting anxiously from foot to foot, Violet.

Violet's heart ached at the sight of the once boisterous Gryffindor as she stepped from the fireplace clutching a box to her chest. She was wearing the black and white prison uniform still, dark circles around her eyes and a forced smile on her lips.

"Hi." Clementine said uncomfortably, wanting to say more, but not knowing how to start. That one word was enough however to break Violet's trance and she slipped around McGonagall, wrapping Clementine in an awkward hug, box still between them. McGonagall smiled quietly, moving to the side so that the girls could have their moment.

After a few awkward moments, Clementine's box clattered to the floor as she returned the hug with desperation, burying her face into Violet's shoulder, clinging to her in hopes of finding solid ground. Believing that Violet could be her light in this darkness that she was trapped in. Clementine allowed herself to feel something for the first time in days and she wept, tears fell from her eyes and her body shook with silent sobs as Violet's arms tightened around her.

Violet didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, she just held her tight. One hand on her back and another on her unkempt hair. Minutes passed and Clementine's tears slowed. Violet slowly pulled back, ignoring the dampness on her shoulder.

"Why did they let me out?" Clementine asked in a frail voice, looking over at McGonagall who was waiting patiently near her desk. Her hands still griped tightly onto Violet's robes, unwilling to let her go.

"There has been a pandemic in the muggle communities, that began spreading to the wizarding world. The dead have started walking, only stopped by an injury to the head. With the help of many talented witches and wizards, they devised a potion to cure this disease and have added it to the muggle water supplies all over the world. The people you... stopped... were already dead, just reanimated corpses." McGonagall explained, looking weary, Clementine assumed that she hadn't gotten much sleep these past few days either, "Thankfully the Minister of Magic caught wind of things before they got too bad, I can only imagine how bad things could have gotten." She rubbed her temple, "Here, take this Ms. Everett." McGonagall reached into her desk, grabbing something and pushing it into her hands, "It may help."

Clementine stared at the chocolate bar in her hand and took a tentative bite. She had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts about how chocolate could help counter act the lingering effects of dementors. "What day is it?" Clementine asked softly.

"Thursday," Violet answered, looking concernedly at the brunette.

"Three nights..." Clementine said, staring off at nothing, eyes clouded over, "I was only gone three nights... if felt like so much longer..."

"Perhaps you should get some rest Ms. Everett? You can resume classes on Monday if you are feeling up to it. If you need a potion to sleep I can have Professor Slughorn mix you something. We should have a new Healer in the Infirmary by tomorrow afternoon."

Clementine took another bite of chocolate, "I think I'll be okay... Just knowing that I didn't kill that man and... and... Duck... makes me feel better already. Thank you Headmaster." She turned to exit the office, still gripping Violet's robe tightly. Violet bent down to pick up Clementine's discarded box, following behind. As soon as they were out in the empty corridor Violet pressed her lips to the Gryffindor's, tasting chocolate. It was unreturned but as Violet pulled back she could see a smile forming.

"Thanks..." Clementine said, lips slightly turned up as she took another bite of chocolate, "Come with me to my dorm? I want to shower and change." Violet looked down at her prison garb and frowned.

"Of course," Violet nodded, Clementine still gripping her robe like a child who was afraid to get lost again. Violet led them through the empty halls and up to the Gryffindor common room. Clementine stared at the Fat Lady for a few seconds as she tapped her foot impatiently, thinking hard. Violet looked at her worriedly, about to suggest that they go to her dorm instead when Clementine finally remembered the password. The Fat Lady opened with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm glad we just have a dungeon wall, your portrait is a little testy." Violet laughed and her heart warmed considerably at Clementine's light chuckle.

"She can be difficult sometimes." Clementine admitted, relieved to be talking about normal things. The common room and dorm room were thankfully empty. Once in the room Clementine gathered her clothing, which included her Slytherin pajamas and went into the bathroom to shower and change. "I'll be fast." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Take your time." Violet said to the closed door, flopping down onto Clementine's bed relieved to have her back and safe. Violet allowed her eyes to shut, she wasn't about to complain to Clementine, but she hadn't slept well the last few days either, even though she had spent the majority of that time in her bed.

When Clementine came back into the room, she found Violet, curled up asleep in her bed. The image made her smile. She carefully climbed into bed behind Violet, closed her curtains and snuggled into Violet's back, wrapping her arm around her, breathing her in and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Clementine's eyes fluttered open, she had no idea how long she had been sleeping but she felt better than she had in a long time. As she stretched she looked at the spot beside her and frowned as she found it empty. She wasn't frowning long as Violet's voice reached her ears almost immediately.

"Good morning," Clementine could hear the smile in her voice before she even saw her face. The curtain behind her was cracked open and there stood Violet with a tray laden with food.

Clementine pushed the curtain open the rest of the way, "Morning?" Violet nodded, "but it was just the afternoon when I laid down..."

"What can I say, you were tired." Violet chuckled and nudged Clementine, who slid over, giving Violet room to sit beside her.

"I really was... I don't think I've ever been that tired..." Clementine sat up in bed, "It may sound stupid but I think my soul was tired too..."

"That doesn't sound stupid." Violet said as she set the tray of food down on Clementine's lap, "Dig in!"

Clementine grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on the edge before full on shoving it in her mouth, "This is the best piece of toast I've ever eaten." She mumbled with her mouth full. Violet smiled and snuggled into her side watching Clem as she continued to eat, "Aren't you hungry?" Clementine asked edging the tray towards Violet.

"No, I ate a bit in the great hall. I just like watching you eat." Violet smiled, Clementine raised an eyebrow as she spooned some eggs on another slice of toast and ate it like a sandwich.

"You like watching me eat?" Clementine looked over at Violet, mouth full to bulging as she swallowed hard, grabbing the glass of orange juice and taking a huge gulp.

"You're cute when you're eating." Violet leaned in and pecked Clementine on the cheek.

Clementine blushed slightly at the odd compliment, "Thanks?" Violet chuckled.

"I was thinking... after you eat, you could maybe teach me how to fly?" Violet asked.

Clementine slowed as she chewed on a piece of bacon, "I don't know..."

"Please? We're excused from classes, what else have we got to do today? It'll do you good to get outside. You always told me flying was your favorite thing, maybe it'll help." Clementine looked into Violet's imploring eyes and she cracked.

"Alriiiiiiight, let me get dressed." Clementine sighed, trying to look frustrated but failing as she set her food tray on the nightstand. This was good. This felt good, sitting here with Violet, eating, talking, playing around. It almost made her feel normal. She continued to smile, hoping that one day she would be normal...

Clementine looked at Violet, noticing she was already dressed for the day, "When did you get dressed?"

Violet looked down at her clothes, "I went to my dorm to shower and change this morning before I got you breakfast. Now get dressed so we can fly!" Clementine smiled at how excited Violet sounded, she may have just been acting on behalf of Clementine, but she appreciated the effort. The fact that she cared enough to try brightened Clementine's spirit.

Clementine walked to her dresser, pulling off her shirt, rummaging through the drawers, looking for a practice uniform. Violet stood at the foot of the bed, eyes wide at the sight of Clementine in a bra. Clementine found the uniform she was looking for and pulled it out, setting it down on her bed as she slid down her pajama trousers.

"C-Clem..." Violet stuttered, scanning her body but feeling guilty about it.

Clementine turned around, "Yeah Vi?" Clementine looked at Violet, stuttering and red faced, realization flashed across her own.

"Oh, um, sorry..." Clementine hastily pulled her shirt on over her head, turning red under Violet's flustered gaze, her arm getting stuck for a second before finally pushing it through. "We usually only change in the bathroom if we're getting completely naked. Just a shirt and trousers change we do in the dorm. Just a habit, sorry." Clementine stuck a leg in her shorts, hopping around trying to get her other leg in and falling on her bed. Violet stared abashed at Clementine, as she laid on her back, legs struggling to get her shorts on.

Clementine stood, making sure her clothes were situated, meeting Violet's eyes, "Um, sorry you had to see that..."

"I'm not sorry..." Violet's face glowed red but she meant it.

Clementine grabbed her hat from the post of her bed, she held her elbow out to Violet, "Then, I'm not sorry, I'm glad you enjoyed the show." She winked as Violet hooked her arm around hers.

Clementine took a deep breath as they reached the quidditch pitch, Violet could see that she was eyeing the forbidden forest off in the distance. Violet reached up and kissed her on the cheek, drawing her attention. "Grab your broom?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Clementine dragged her eyes away and ran to the quidditch storage shed, coming back with her broom. "You're lucky you get to learn how to fly on the greatest broom of all time!"

"I feel more lucky that I get to fly with the greatest flier of all time." Violet nudged Clementine in the side. Clementine dropped her broom, Violet looked at her confused as Clementine wrapped her arms around Violet suddenly, holding her tight.

"Thank you," Clementine spoke softly into her ear.

"I haven't done anything," Violet chuckled, returning the hug anyway.

Clementine picked her off the ground and spun her around, "You've done everything. You are everything." She captured her lips, it was short lived but full of emotion, "Violet I think I-I...uhh... I think it's great weather for flying, are you ready?" Clementine looked away nervously, picking up her broomstick and staring at it intently.

Violet blinked at Clementine's sudden burst of affection. She knew Clementine didn't say what she had intended, but she nodded soundlessly and followed Clementine to the center of the pitch.

"Okay," Clementine held out her broom, "climb on and grip the handle tight." Violet took the broom and did as she was told, Clementine examined her form and adjusted her grip. "Now push off the ground, like you're trying to jump into the sky." Clementine held her hands in the air, smiling.

"C-can you come with me?" Violet stammered.

"Are you sure? It's harder with two..." Clementine looked hesitant.

"Please? I don't want to fly alone..." Violet pleaded, giving Clem her best puppy dog face.

Clementine grinned and mounted the broom behind Violet. She put her hands on Violet's hips, "Try and stay steady. Keep your core tight." Clementine reached around and patted Violet's stomach, smiling as she tensed. "Okay, we're both going to push off the ground in three? ready?"

Violet shook her head, Clementine laughed as she put her hand back on Violet's hip. "Ready or not, here we go. One," Violet took a deep breath, "two," Clementine held her hips tight, "three!" Clementine pushed off the ground, pretty sure that Violet had not. Violet was trembling under her hands even though they were only about five feet above the ground.

"Once you're in the air, flying is pretty simple." Clementine leaned over to see if Violet was paying attention to her, she laughed as she saw that her eyes were closed, "First of all, you need to relax a little bit." Clementine wrapped her arms around Violet's waist and scooted forward as close as possible, she snuggled her face into Violet's neck.

"D-do you want us to c-crash?" Violet yelped, gripping the broom so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Not at all..." Clementine placed a kiss on her neck, "You can do this Violet. If you want to go up, pull the stick up, down, push it down, right for right, left for left. It's easy. The harder you pull the more sharp the turn."

"How do I go forward?" She asked, taking a steadying breath.

Clementine pressed her body into Violet's back, "You lean your body forward, pressing into the foot rests."

Violet's breath hitched at the feel of Clementine pushing into her, "Are you distracting me on purpose?" Violet laughed nervously.

"Maybe a little bit, sorry." Clementine smiled guiltily.

Violet pulled up on the broom, shooting them into the sky faster than she had intended. She shrieked, over compensating by slamming the stick back down, sending the broom nose diving. Violet screamed as they plummeted. Clementine, keeping her cool reached around Violet and pulled the broom level.

"It's okay, it's okay, you just adjusted too much. You need to make slight movements." Clementine said, rubbing her hands on Violet's sides.

"Alright..." Violet tried again, easing the stick up, the broom rose slowly into the air. Violet leveled it off when they were even with the keeper posts and leaned forward and very slowly circled around the pitch. After doing a lap, she leaned back and stopped. "I did it! I flew!" Violet yelled excitedly.

"Good job!" Clementine cheered, She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "My girlfriend is amazing!" Violet felt a rush of excitement coursing through her body and she rotated around on the broom.

"Whoa!" Clementine yelled as she was suddenly face to face with Violet, she steadied the broom with her legs and grabbed Violet to stabilize her. Violet was grinning from ear to ear, she stared into Clementine's eyes, the sun was glinting off her amber orbs, making it look like they were speckled with gold. Violet scooted forward, wrapping her legs around Clementine's waist, entangling her hands in her hair, knocking Clementine's hat from her head.

"My hat-" Clementine reached out for it as Violet smashed her lips against Clementine's. Clementine stared after it as it wafted to the ground for only a second before melting into Violet's kiss. Clementine used one hand to steady the broom and the other to pull Violet impossibly closer.

When Violet pulled away she continued to stare into Clementine's now glazed over eyes. "Vi... I know this is really soon for this, but I've never been one to wait when I feel something, I have to get it off my chest... Violet I-" Violet cut her off with another kiss.

"Clementine, I love you." Violet interrupted, heart fluttering.

"I-I love you too Violet." Clementine grinned, butterflies dancing in her stomach, feeling lighter than she ever had before.

**A/N: Don't say I never did nothin' for ya you crazy kids.**


	11. Happy Together

Clementine had thought she felt weightless when she had flown before, but nothing compared to this. Snogging in the sky with Violet wrapped around her, she felt like all her cares and worries had drifted away and all she could think about was this moment. The feel of Violet's hands in her hair, her hands against the soft skin of Violet's back, tongues dancing, that tingling sensation that was shooting through her body. She felt it all and she never wanted to stop feeling it.

It was Violet who pulled away first, breathing heavily, "M-maybe we should slow down?" she asked uncertain, even more uncertain as Clementine ran soft kisses along her neck. "C-Clem..."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather... speed up?" Clementine said huskily into her ear, then continued trailing kisses along Violet's jaw line, as her hands slid up Violet's sides.

"Y-you just had a traumatic event," Violet stumbled on her words, "you've gone through so much this last week, I think we should.. we should... ummm..." Violet was having a hard time forming a coherent thought as Clementine loosened Violet's Slytherin tie, moving her lips down to Violet's collar bone. Violet took a shaky breath, putting her hands firmly on Clementine's shoulders pushing her back. "Clem, we need to slow down."

Clementine looked physically pained as Violet held her at arms length. "Yeah... okay... I'm sorry..." Violet could see the shame glinting in her honey gold eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry..." Violet wrapped her arms around her tightly, she hugged the Gryffindor girl until she hugged her back. They stayed in the embrace until Clementine pulled away.

"That... was a good hug." Clementine grinned. Violet rolled her eyes but smiled. "Now turn around before I start snogging you again. I've got you, just be careful as you turn." Clementine held onto her waist as Violet rotated around to face forward again, holding back onto the broom stick in front of her. "There ya go, let's ease down, unless you want to try another lap?"

"Why not?" Violet answered, feeling more confident as she took another lap around the pitch. Clementine raised her hands in the air like she was on a roller coaster, she closed her eyes enjoying the breeze. Violet looked back to see Clementine, hands in the air and started to speed downward in the direction of the keeper posts, trying to give the Gryffindor a little scare. What she didn't realize was that the faster she went the sooner she needed to start the turn. She pulled hard to the right to avoid crashing into the goal post.

"Wooooo!" Violet cheered at the near miss, adrenaline pumping. She dropped the last several yards, landing hard on her feet, then jumped off the broom and whipped around. Clementine wasn't on the broom. Her eyes darted around the pitch as she caught sight of Clementine laying on her back on the grass.

"Clementine!" Violet ran over to her, falling to her knees at her side. "I'm so sorry, please be okay, I am so sorry... please... please be okay!" Violet leaned over her face, making sure she was breathing only to have Clementine close the gap, pressing her lips against Violet's. Clementine sat up next to Violet, giggling as she broke the kiss. Violet glared and pushed her back to the ground, "That was not funny, I thought you were hurt!"

"In my defense, you did throw me off the broom." Clementine laughed, she leapt up and tackled Violet onto the ground, "But with my cat like reflexes I landed fine. You're lucky." Clementine said, pinning Violet to the ground.

"I am lucky." Violet smiled up at Clementine, the lack of sarcasm left Clementine blushing. The Gryffindor fell onto the soft cool grass beside the Slytherin girl, arms above her head. They both stared at the sky, it was bright blue, full of big fluffy white clouds.

"I see an ice cream cone!" Clementine pointed up into the sky. Violet followed her finger.

"I see it." Violet stared at the girl next to her. She was amazed that this girl that had been through so much, not just in the last week, but her whole life and still retained a happy optimism. Clementine turned her head to look at Violet, Violet looked back up at the sky, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Clementine smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was.

"I see a snake, I think it's a sign, Slytherin's are superior." Violet pointed up.

Clementine laughed, "That's literally just a straight cloud line, I don't even think it's a cloud, I think it's exhaust from an airplane."

"Don't be jealous just because you can't find a lion up there." Violet nudged the girl laying next to her.

"Me? Jealous of a Slytherin? Never. Attracted to one? Yes. Jealous of one? No." Clementine leaned over pecking Violet on the cheek. "Remember that time that you told me you loved me, that was pretty great."

"You mean like, an hour ago?" Violet laughed.

"Yeah..." Clementine smiled.

"No, sorry, I don't really recall that." Violet tried to keep a straight face as she stared at the clouds.

"You're evil." Clementine put on a fake frown.

Violet tried to act offended, "_That_ is a horrible stereotype. Just because I'm Slytherin does _not_ mean I'm evil."

"You're not evil because you're Slytherin, you're evil because you're blonde." Clementine stated, causing Violet to chuckle, "but it's okay, I love you anyway, blonde hair and all."

Violet rolled her eyes before closing them. A cool breeze was blowing, cooling her skin just as the sun started to get too warm. She could feel Clementine shifting next to her and she was grateful that she was here, beside her, not suffering in a prison somewhere.

"I'm sorry for earlier... for pushing myself on you..." Clementine looked up at the sky as she said it, feeling too guilty to meet Violet's eyes.

"You didn't Clem," Violet rolled over and wrapped an arm around Clementine, "I didn't want to take advantage of _you_. I shouldn't have started anything, I know you're... um... emotionally compromised right now..."

Clementine nuzzled into Violet's shoulder, "Emotionally compromised or not, I should of stopped when you first asked me too. It just... felt nice not to think for a while to just... feel... not like that's an excuse."

Violet kissed her on the tip of her nose, "Forgiven."

"Oh!" Clementine to smiled as she spoke, "McGonagall gave me permission to go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I need to get a new wand. Ollivander's keeps a small shop in Hogsmeade during the school year. Want to come with me?"

"Of course!" Violet answered as Clementine stood and stowed her broom in the shed. Clementine glanced around the field, seeing her hat in the middle of the pitch she ran off to grab it and return it to it's rightful place before they intertwined hands as they walked back to the school. "You really need to talk to Louis and the rest of your friends. They're worried sick about you."

Clementine nodded, looking down at her watch, "It's lunch time, I'll see if they're there and if not, I'll wait for them. You don't have to wait with me if you don't want to Vi."

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving your side when I just got you back. You're just going to have to put up with me..." Violet smirked at the brunette, Clementine squeezed her hand, letting her know she was glad Violet was there. She paused a the entrance to the great hall, and took a deep, calming breath before stepping across the threshold. Louis saw Clementine before she saw him.

He stood up from the table, running across the great hall nearly tackling her over with a hug, "Clemster! You're okay!" Louis picked her up off the ground in a bear hug.

"You're crushing me Louis!" Clementine said, amusement in her voice, he then proceeded to carry her via bear hug all the way to the Gryffindor table. Becca and Sophie jumped up to hug her next.

"We hoped you were back, we noticed your curtains were closed on your bed but we didn't want to disturb you. Violet told us what happened..." Sophie said, moving out of the way as Ruby, Mari and Gabe came in for a hug. Clementine gave Violet a grateful smile. She didn't know if she was ready to talk about everything that had happened yet. Too many questions would probably be overwhelming.

Clementine looked around at her teammates, her friends and the absence of Duck was piercing, "We need to hold tryouts for a new..." Clementine's voice caught in her throat, "new chaser..." She felt guilty replacing Duck so soon, she couldn't stop the memory of him, murky eyed and groaning, from playing in her head as she thought of him and her stomach churned. Without a new player they would be forced to forfeit and Clementine felt like she needed the distraction of quidditch now more than ever.

Sophie put a hand on Clementine's shoulder, she noticed the distant look in her eyes, "Let us handle that, okay?" Clementine looked up at Sophie, eyes somewhat watery and nodded.

"Okay, yeah, thanks." Clementine shook her head, "I'm starving, let's eat shall we?" With that the subject was dropped. Everyone regained their seat at the Gryffindor table, Clementine and Violet joining them. They ate eagerly, talking of lighter things. Violet brushed her leg against Clementine's under the table, just so she could remind herself that she was really there, sitting beside her. Clementine was just happy to be back with her teammates and favorite Slytherin again.

After lunch most of the students went back to class, Violet and Clementine left the great hall. They decided to spend the rest of the day going from class to class finding out what kind of make-up work they needed to do after missing class all week. That way they wouldn't be bombarded on Monday and could get some things done over the weekend. Most teachers were forgiving and let most assignments slide but they still collected a few assignments that needed to be done, ate dinner and then took the work up to the Gryffindor common room to do. Violet was rubbing at her eyes as they worked.

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked, noticing as Violet kept rubbing at her eyes over the course of an hour.

"How has wizarding kind not found a cure for bad eyesight yet?!" Violet fumed, furiously wiping at both of her eyes. Clementine stared at her with eyes wide for a while before laughing.

"That does seem odd, are your contacts bothering you?" Clementine asked.

Violet continued to rub at her eyes, "Yes, I haven't been taking them out like I should, can we head to my dorm so I can take them out?" Violet didn't have to ask twice as Clementine grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her down to the dungeon. "A little eager there Clem?"

Clementine slowed her pace, trying to play it cool. "I just don't like to see you in pain is all..."

"MmHmm..." Violet smirked, "It's more like mild discomfort but thanks for your.._. concern."_

Clementine laughed as they entered the mostly empty Slytherin common room. She trailed closely behind Violet as they went up to her dorm room. Violet went into the bathroom to take her contacts out, when she came back to the room Clementine was sitting on her bed cross legged, holding out her glasses with a smile on her face.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Really? You're that excited?" Clementine merely continued to hold the glasses out in Violet's direction, shaking them at her. Violet shook her head, amused at her girlfriend as she took the glasses from her hand. "I really only need to wear these if I'm going to read-" Clementine picked up the book on her nightstand and shoved it in Violet's direction without missing a beat.

"Read to me?" Clementine pleaded.

"I'm like, halfway through this book, you won't understand what's going on." Violet raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'll catch on, besides, I just like to hear the sound of your voice..." Clementine said earnestly.

Violet looked suspiciously at Clementine, "You just want to see me in my glasses..."

"I absolutely want to see you in your glasses." Clementine didn't deny it, "but now that I said it, you reading to me sounds wonderful, will you?"

"Sure..." Violet reluctantly agreed, "Let me change first."

Violet changed into her pajamas and situated her pillow in a comfortable position so she could lean against the headboard. Clementine tried not to look too excited as Violet slipped the glasses onto her face. Violet eyed Clementine as she merely curled up beside Violet, laying her head on her lap, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Violet picked up her book.

"Wait!" Clementine yelled before Violet could start reading. She sat back up and pecked Violet on the lips quickly before laying back down on her lap. "You're adorable, you can read now." Clementine said, causing Violet to sigh audibly, she tried to sound disgruntled but secretly loved the attention that Clementine gave her.

Violet read for over an hour, she thought that Clementine had fallen asleep several times but the Gryffindor girl would make a comment or ask a question that showed she was listening. Clementine loved the way Violet's voice washed over her, building a picture in her mind, giving life to words that had she read them herself would remain inanimate. Violet's voice soothed her weary heart and eventually Clementine succumbed to its siren's call and fell asleep.

**A/N: I have a few more things planned for this book, Clem getting her new wand, Christmas break, but I probably won't do too many more chapters. If you have anything that you would absolutely love to see happen in this universe, let me know and I'll try and work it in. **


	12. Bruised Wands Part 1

The common room was boisterous, as it typically was on a Friday night. Crowds of students huddled in groups, laughing and talking with one another. Putting off any homework until Sunday night, Friday nights were for fun and friends.

Sure Minerva had friends, she considered herself lucky to have the friends she had. Even her and Violet had remained friends after they had broken. Had remained friends. That was until Clementine came along. Clementine had ruined everything. She had taken Violet from her and soon it seemed like she would take Marlon, Mitch and Brody too.

Minerva headed up to the dormitory, she climbed the winding staircase. Clementine. She couldn't get the girl out of her head. Their wasn't a feeling she had about her that wasn't intense. She was the worst kind of upstart, in your face, look how perfect I am Gryffindor you could ever imagine. Everything she did was overdone. If she was in the room, you'd know it. She was cocky and arrogant and brash, everything about her made her want to scream... but that kiss...oh that kiss...Minerva had never felt weak in her life but just thinking about that kiss made her knees give out a little. She had really meant the love potion as a joke, a laugh. It turned out to be anything but.

She opened the door to the seventh years dorm room. The sight in front of her made her freeze in her tracks. Violet's bed curtains were open. She was sleeping slumped against her pillows, glasses on, book in hand, Clementine's head resting on her lap. Minerva hadn't seen Clementine in days, now here she was wrapped around her ex. It wasn't like she hadn't known that the two had... slept together... or at least slept in the same bed. Violet had never made it to the dorm at night on at least one occasion.

Minerva changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, she stared at the Gryffindor girl, she looked calm when she was sleeping, so much the opposite of the intensity she projected when she was awake. She wasn't sure what she was feeling for her but she knew it was strong. Growling, Minerva slid her curtains closed, shutting her eyes.

Minerva awoke, stretching slowly, she noticed the curtains of her four poster sway closed. She felt the presence of someone next to her, "Shhhhh," the presence said with a smile that sent Minerva's heart fluttering out of her chest. "Don't tell Violet." the girl whispered, "We may have kissed because of the love potion, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

Minerva could only nod, she couldn't remember the last time she had been speechless, but she was now. The brunette giggled as Minerva gaped open mouthed, the girl pulled herself on top of the red head, blanket falling to the ground. Minerva's eye wandered from her Gryffindor t-shirt down her body, landing on her bare legs peeking out of the hem, caramel skin enticing her.

Clementine's lips moved in, not wasting time on pleasantries as her tongue explored the space. Minerva kissed back willingly, her hands found the Gryffindor's thighs, relishing in their silkiness. Minerva moaned into her mouth, she felt Clementine smile against her lips. Minerva's hand made it to the girl's hip and she attempted to flip her over but the smaller girl stayed her position, straddling Minerva's waist. She grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, she 'tsk'd' Minerva's attempt to switch their positions and Minerva found herself not minding as the brunette reached down to the hem of her shirt, starting to lift when-

Minerva's eyes fluttered open, she heard rustling outside of her four poster bed. She looked around her empty bed, she still felt a tingling sensation from Clementine's lips on hers. The dream had felt so real. Did she want it to be real? Of course she didn't, the girl was so in you face it was annoying. She was being ridiculous. Right?

Clementine walked out of Ollivander's holding her wand out in front of her with a grin, she held it into the air, "My arm is complete again!" The streets of Hogsmeade were mostly empty without all the Hogwarts students milling around. It was nice.

Violet followed Clementine out of the building, smiling at her, she hugged onto her other arm.

"What should my first spell be?" Clementine asked, twirling the wand around her fingers.

"Can you conjure a patronus?" Violet asked curiously.

"I can." Clementine tapped Violet under the chin with her wand, "You want to see what my patronus is?" Clementine grinned at the blonde as she nodded, "I think you'll be surprised."

"Ohhh, let me guess..." Violet crossed her arms in thought, "It's got to be something energetic... but fierce... maybe small..." Clementine loved how much thought that Violet was putting into guessing, the way her face scrunched up in thought.

"I'm telling you, you'll never guess." Clementine goaded her on in jest, loving every second she got to spend with her.

"Alright, I'm going to guess... a... dog... of some sort?" Violet guessed with a chuckle at her own vagueness.

"A little generic, but I'll give it to you, because I love you," Clementine winked and held her wand hand up, she cleared her throat, "Expecto Patronum!" A thin line of silver mist oozed out of her wand, Clementine's face fell, "Well... that's embarrassing..." She dropped her arm to her side.

Violet rubbed her hand up and down Clementine's arm, "It's no big deal, I can't summon a patronus either."

"But I can! I...could. All the happy memories I used to use seem so faded now..." Clementine frowned.

Violet looked at Clementine concerned, she'd only gotten back from Azkaban a couple days ago, she shouldn't expect herself to be fully recovered yet, "How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Really?" Clementine had a ghost of a smile appear on her face, "I can just tell you what my patronus is...?"

Violet shook her head fervently, "No, I want you to show me, when you can find your happy memories again." She took Clementine's hand and pulled her towards the ice cream parlor, Clementine stuck her wand in her sock, hopping after Violet.

"Yeah, I will, thanks Vi." Clementine pecked Violet on the cheek as they approached the door, feeling so much love for the blonde she could hardly contain. The way she just accepted her without question, not pushing her to be better before she was ready. Clementine opened the door for Violet with a bow, Violet walked through with a roll of her eyes.

"Clementine! Alvin, AJ, it's Clementine!" Rebecca yelled as she caught sight of the girl. Alvin and AJ ran out of the back room and the entire family ran around the ice cream counter to wrap Clementine in a hug. Violet stepped back and watched the scene in front of her. Clementine looked confused but happy as she hugged the family back the best she could.

"Hey guys, um, I'm happy to see you all too."

"Clem! We were so worried about you." Rebecca grabbed her face, looking her over. "So many rumors have been flying around about the school."

"Someone said a 7th year Gryffindor student died and we tried owling the school for more information but they never owled us back..." Alvin added in.

"I'm... alright..." Clementine smiled, hugging them all.

Violet stepped forward, "It's kind of a long story, Clem was involved, um, but it was kind of...a big misunderstanding? Maybe I could owl you a letter explaining everything in detail? I don't think Clem's up for talking about it right now." Clementine smiled at Violet gratefully, prying herself out of the grip of her family so that she could grab Violet's hand.

"Okay..." Rebecca said, looking between the two girls, wanting to ask more questions but holding them back. "We're so glad you're okay Clem. What brings you to Hogsmeade today? It's not a Hogsmeade weekend at the school right?"

"I needed a new wand. My old one snapped." Clementine sank onto the couch as images of her wand embedded into the bloody eye socket flashed into her mind.

"Oh no! What'd you do to your wand Clem?" AJ asked as he jumped on the couch next to Clementine, smiling up at her.

"I just tripped buddy," Clementine smiled at him. Violet could see sadness in her eyes though. She sat on the other side of her, resting her hand on her knee.

Rebecca looked at Clementine concerned, she could tell something was off but didn't want to push it, "That's a pretty big expense honey, do you need some help with the money?" Violet looked over at Clementine, she hadn't even thought about that, wands were really expensive. It wasn't like Violet's family was rolling in money, but she had never had to work for her money. She didn't have to worry about how she was going to live after school was over.

"No... it took a lot of my savings to replace... but... I'll be fine... thanks." Clementine stared at her hands, as she fiddled with them nervously.

"Clementine's a had a... uh... rough week, I suggested we come here to cheer her up." Violet hoped they would take the hint.

"One Clementine special coming up!" Alvin wasted no time moving around the counter and filling up a large bowl.

Clementine reached into her pocket but Violet grabbed her hand to stop her. She reached into her own pocket, pulled out a couple of sickles and walked them to the counter, setting them down before rejoining Clementine on the couch.

Clementine smiled sadly at Violet, "Vi, you don't have to-"

Violet shook her head, "I want to, let me do something for you." Clementine nodded, she wanted to kiss her, show her appreciation but AJ was staring at her something fierce.

"AJ, want to play a game?" Clementine asked, the boy cheered and ran into the back room, coming out with a kids board game and setting it up on the floor. Clementine scooted off the couch to join AJ, pulling Violet down with her.

Alvin brought the giant bowl of ice cream with three spoons sticking out and put it on the floor beside the group. "Enjoy!" He said, moving behind the counter, cleaning up, Rebecca joining him.

"So... what's the Clementine special?" Violet asked, taking a hesitant bite.

"Everything!" AJ yelled, "One scoop of every ice cream, every topping and sauce! Clementine created it for me when I was sad one day. Clem always cheers me up when I'm sad."

"She cheers me up when I'm sad too." Violet smiled at AJ, "So it looks like we already have something in common."

"Yeah!" AJ cheered, shoving huge spoonfuls into his mouth as he took the first turn in the game. Clementine smiled silently at the two people sitting on either side of her.

As they left the ice cream parlor and walked a few steps away, Clementine looked around to make sure the streets were empty. She grabbed Violet's hands and stared into her eyes, "I think I found my happy memory." Clementine pulled her wand out of her sock and pointed it down the street, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver mist trickled from the tip again, Clementine closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Violet's. The silver solidified into a form and started swimming around them. Violet pulled back to get a good look at it.

"A fish?" She laughed.

"Not just any fish," Clementine grinned proudly, "A rainbow trout."

"You seem pretty excited that it's a fish..." Violet laughed as the two of them headed back up to the school hand in hand. The fish swimming alongside them for a while before dissipating.

"Rainbow trout are cool, they have to fight their way upstream every year." Clementine explained gesturing with her other hand, "People think they're stupid, but it's something they have to do, and it's hard, but they persevere, constantly fighting against the current with the will to survive."

"Hmm..." Violet nudged Clementine's side, "I can see that in you I guess..." Clementine blushed, leaning her shoulder into the girl beside her, wanting to be as close as possible.

As they reached the school they headed straight into the great hall for lunch. Clementine looked around, she spotted Sophie and Louis at the Gryffindor table and dragged Violet to go sit next to them. The hall was pretty empty. Crowds usually came in more staggered increments on the weekends. Not long after the group started eating did Minerva approach them. Violet shot her a cold glare.

"I'm sorry about everything Violet..." Minerva's eyes were downcast as she nervously leaned over Violet's plate so she could look her in the eyes, "If I had known about Clementine... well... I just shouldn't have said what I said... I'm sorry."

Violet rolled her eyes, "It's fine... I'm sorry I punched you." Clementine dropped her fork, it clattered loudly on her plate as she looked at Violet in shock.

"You what?" Clementine looked impressed.

"I was a little emotional when you were gone," Violet shrugged, putting more food on her plate, not noticing how Minerva was eyeing it.

"Why don't you sit with us Minnie?" Sophie asked, extending the olive branch as it were.

"Really?" Minerva was surprised at the invitation, but happy. Happy to sit with her sister, to sit next to Clementine. She was so happy that it almost made her not want to follow through with her plan, but it was too late for that, she had already set it in motion...


	13. Bruised Wands part 2

A/N: I screwed up and double posted a chapter and missed posting this one... my bad... So please read this and then I will repost the one that you may have already read that goes after this one soon!

They all sat at the Gryffindor table, eating and laughing with one another. Clementine was so caught up in a conversation with Louis that she didn't notice the constant glances she was receiving from Minerva. Violet did though.

"Why are you staring at Clem?" Violet asked suspiciously as she picked a chocolate treat off her plate and popped it in her mouth. Minerva tore her eyes away from the brunette, cheeks slightly flushed at being caught staring at a girl by the girl's girlfriend, "Look, I know you don't like Clem but I just wish you'd give her a chance, maybe try and get to know her a little better before you judge her?" Violet closed her eyes, looking suddenly pale. Minerva's eyes darted around the table, everyone was caught up in their own conversations, oblivious to what was going on between Minerva and Violet, "I feel... funny..." Violet said, before shooting Minerva a shy smile.

"How do you feel about me?" Minerva asked Violet in a whisper.

Violet whispered back, "...You know I love you Minnie." She said it as if it were obvious.

"And you'd do anything for me?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Anything." Violet admitted, blushing as she looked at the table, too timid to meet Minerva's gaze.

"Perfect." Minerva sneered, still speaking quietly, "I'm going to leave the great hall, wait two minutes and then follow me, got it? Tell the others that you need to talk to me, but that's it. Don't tell them you love me or anything like that, okay?" Violet nodded eagerly as Minerva stood from the table. "I've got some homework to get done, thanks for letting me sit with you all... I'll see you around." Minerva nodded and waved at the crowd of Gryffindors. They waved back, Clementine seemingly relieved.

"I saw Minerva talking to you, how'd it go? It seemed like she was being nice," Clementine asked Violet, nudging her slightly, "You didn't punch her again at least, eh?" She said with a chuckle. Violet didn't return it.

"It went really well, she was being _so_ nice." Violet said with an eagerness that made Clementine falter. "Punching her was a mistake, I should never have done that."

"I'm just glad you didn't get in trouble." Clementine picked up Violet's hand, examining it carefully, "Does it hurt still?"

Violet pulled her hand away from Clementine's grasp, "I-um forgot something I needed to tell Minerva, I'll see you later..." Violet got up from the table and walked out of great hall leaving a confused Clementine behind.

"I did it!" Violet beamed brightly at Minerva, finding her just across from the great hall entrance, very eager to please.

"Good job my pet," Minerva planted a quick kiss on her forehead, Violet sighed contentedly at the show of affection, "Now listen carefully, this is important, do it right and you'll get a reward." Violet nodded intently, "When Clementine comes out, you tell her how when she was in Azkaban that you realized that you still loved me. Play along with whatever I say. I'm going to act like I don't reciprocate but it's all a show, I'll meet you back in the common room after." Minerva looked up and saw a concerned looking Clementine leaving the great hall, "Now kiss me."

Violet looked bashful but obliged, willingly pressing her lips against Minerva's, Clementine froze halfway across the entryway.

_Show time_, Minerva thought as she pushed Violet away roughly, "Violet, I told you no, you're with Clementine now. I don't feel that way about you anymore!"

Clementine approached, anger coursing through her body, she shoved Minerva hard, knocking her into the wall, "We tried to be nice to you, but you just won't stop, back off Minerva."

"Don't Clementine!" Violet yelled moving between her and Minerva, "_I_ kissed _Minnie_."

"I... you... what?" Clementine said, face falling. Her heart ached in her chest, a literal pain as Violet's words pierced straight through.

"I kissed her," Violet repeated, "When you were in Azkaban, I realized something... I thought I didn't have feelings for Minerva anymore... but I was wrong... I still love her Clem."

"But... you said you loved me... j-just yesterday... you told me..." Clementine wrapped her arms around herself protectively, trying to stop the fear and pain of the last week from taking over again.

"I was caught up in the moment." Violet said sadly, "I still care about you Clementine, I was so worried about you, when you came back you were so fragile and lost. I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I really felt, I didn't want you to hurt anymore but I can't deny my heart any longer..."

Clementine masked her heart ache with anger, turning back to Minerva, fists clenched. She didn't want to believe that what Violet was saying was true. How could she have said she loved her, kissed her, laughed and chatted as they walked through Hogsmeade and been lying to her face the whole time. No way was she that good of a liar... was she...? "What did you do to her? Did you put a spell on her? Did you you use Imperius?"

"Clementine, I never encouraged any of this, I don't have feelings for her anymore. I swear." Minerva held her hands up defensively, "Check me if you want. I don't even have my wand on me right now. It's in my dorm."

Clementine narrowed her eyes at Minerva, wands were to wizards what cell phones were to muggles, you never went anywhere without it. Clementine patted Minerva's pockets and sides, feeling for a wand. Minerva smirked as she ran her hands down her leg, and around her sock. "Hmmm, it's almost more suspicious that you left your wand behind... was it a potion, did you use a potion on her?" Clementine stood in front of her, staring up at her, hands on her hips.

Violet stepped between them again, wrapping her arms around Clementine's shoulders in a hug, "She didn't do anything to me Clem, she didn't. I know this is hard for you to take, you want to reason it away... The last few weeks were fun, it was a whirlwind, but it wasn't real. It was just a crush, exciting and new and as soon as you were gone I realized that it was just a fling... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Clementine stepped back, removing herself from the embrace. Tears began gathering in her eyes and her heart sank. Clementine watched as Violet turned and headed down to the Slytherin common room, leaving Clementine's heart in pieces on the floor.

"For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry..." Minerva said, stepping towards Clementine, gently placing her hands on her shoulders, "I can see that you really cared about her. You were always showering her with love and affection... but it was pretty obvious that it was one sided..." Minerva was exploiting Violet's shyness, knowing that she was never good at initiating in relationships.

Clementine wiped furiously at her cheeks as tears brimmed and started spilling over, running down her cheeks against her will. "Violet's not as outgoing... sure... but that's one thing I loved about her, because when she did express her feelings, with words or actions, it meant even more... I just... I can't believe this..." She covered her face with her hands as she cried.

"It'll take time..." Minerva slowly moved in, snaking her arms around Clementine, "You're grieving, that's normal, denial is a normal part of that process..."

"I'm not in denial, I just don't believe that this is over..." Clementine laughed at her own words, tears continuing to pour from her eyes.

Minerva started to rub slow circles on the Gryffindor's back, slowly pulling her closer until the brunette was crying on her shoulder, Minerva smiled at the success of her plan, edging Violet out and herself in. She could almost feel those lips pressed against hers now, but she couldn't let herself get greedy, push her too fast or she would ruin it all. Minerva leaned down, briefly inhaling the girl's scent before pulling back, holding her at arms length. "You should go get some rest. I'm here if you need someone to talk to, okay? Violet broke my heart before too. It sucks."

Clementine stood for a moment, "Thanks, I appreciate it Minnie... but um, I need to talk to Violet again... I have to..." Clementine started walking towards the dungeons. Minerva swore under her breath following the girl.

"I get that... but maybe you should sleep on it?" Minerva walked beside her, hands in her pockets.

"I can't. I'm not very patient. If there's something I want to do, I just have to go for it, you know?" Clementine explained, making quick strides towards the Slytherin dungeon, "and maybe I _am_ in denial but... the whole thing just felt wrong, Violet's eyes just didn't seem right, I can't explain it... she just looked _off_. I've stared so deep into those ocean eyes that I've drowned... I can tell when something's not right..."

"She seemed fine to me..." Minerva said a little too desperately as she felt her plan crumbling in front of her, "I... um..." They reached the entrance and Clementine turned expectantly to face Minerva, waiting for her to say the password. Minerva hesitated, not knowing if she should let her in or not, but cracked under her intense stare. She couldn't think of a reason not to.

They both walked in, Minerva trying to move in first so that she could gauge the situation. Violet was sitting in the closest chair, staring at the dungeon entrance, waiting for Minerva to come in. Violet hopped excitedly out of her seat as soon as Minerva appeared.

"What took you so long! I've missed you!" Violet nearly squealed as she reached her hands out to Minerva. Clementine stared from Violet to Minerva and back again and it clicked. She knew without a doubt what had happened to Violet. Anger flared inside the Gryffindor and before she knew what she was doing she had grabbed Minerva by the collar and slammed her against the wall.

"You gave Violet that love potion!" Clementine seethed.

"What? No! Anger... it's the second stage of grief you know." Minerva floundered to recover, knowing she'd been caught.

Clementine slammed her again, "Don't _lie_ to me." Violet was at her side, pulling Clementine by the arm, begging her to let go.

"Fine... I did it..." Minerva admitted, eyes downcast.

"_Why_?" Clementine kept her firmly pinned against the wall, ignoring Violet's protests.

Minerva turned red faced, matching her hair, "I... I like you okay? I knew I'd never have a chance as long as you were with Violet..."

Clementine loosened her grip, seemingly taken aback by the confession, but as she allowed Violet to pull her completely away, her glare hardened. "A duel. I challenge you to a duel. First thing tomorrow morning."

"A duel?" Minerva asked incredulous. "No one duels anymore."

"It's either a duel or I beat the crap out of you right here, right now." Clementine's fists clenched at her sides as Violet moved between them, hugging Minerva around the middle. "I'm sorry you feel that way about me, but I can't reciprocate, I _love _Violet and you won't leave us alone. You're forcing my hand."

"I accept the duel." Minerva agreed unwillingly but decided she'd rather risk the duel than have an angry Clementine start taking swings at her in the common room.

"Good." Clementine hmphed, sounding like she'd rather throw a punch now than wait to hex her tomorrow as she sat down on a nearby sofa. "I hope you like the common room because you and I not leaving this room until Violet snaps out of it."

The night passed slowly, Clementine tossing and turning on the stupid Slytherin sofa as Minerva and Violet laid on the two sofas nearby. She didn't sleep well, because she had to make sure Minerva didn't try anything with Violet. Thankfully the night was uneventful and when Violet woke up yawning the next morning, she greeted Clementine with a sleepy, "Morning Clem."

"How do you feel?" Clementine asked her anxiously, falling on her knees beside the couch Violet was on.

"Good, why...?" Violet asked, rubbing at her eyes as realization dawned on her, "Did I? Was I?"

Clementine nodded at the blonde haired Slytherin, "Minerva slipped you a love potion."

"Ugh," Violet moaned, "At least I was more dignified than you were..." Violet tried to hide her smile.

"Hey... I feel things... very strongly," Clementine tried to look insulted, but couldn't help but smile back, leaning in to kiss Violet on the lips, "_very_ strongly."

"And I'm glad that you do." Violet grinned, leaning in for another kiss before sitting up. "It's Sunday, what do you want to do?"

"I'm dueling Minerva, because she won't stop being a prat." Clementine slap patted Minerva in the face, "Wakey wakey, time to duel."

Minerva sat up quickly, startled awake. "What?" She said, staring around the room frantically.

"We're dueling, meet me on the quidditch pitch before breakfast, I'll be out there." Clementine turned to leave, Violet trailing behind.

"A duel?" Violet gaped, "You challenged Minerva to a duel?"

"I did." Clementine answered as she marched out of the dungeon and up to the main lobby.

"You could get hurt!" Violet yelled, holding onto Clementine's arm as she continued steadily forward.

"More likely Minerva could." Clementine shrugged, confident in her spell work. As they reached the entryway Clementine waved a greeting to her fellow quidditch team as she saw them chatting outside the great hall.

Louis raised an eyebrow as he noticed Clementine move to go outside instead of to get breakfast, "Wrong way Clem? Did someone use the confundus charm on you?"

"It's a good morning for a duel!" Clementine yelled, as she exited the school, looking sure of herself, Violet following looking wary.

Louis grinned as he jogged to follow Clementine only to bump into someone exiting the great hall and knocking their books to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm such a git sometimes!" Louis dropped to the ground to collect the books, handing them back to the tall dark haired boy.

"It's okay." the boy responded, continuing on his path.

"Doing some _light_ reading?" Louis smiled as he pointed at the giant book with the title of 'Lumos'. The boy stopped and chuckled.

"That's pretty funny." He smiled back. "My name's James, I'm in Ravenclaw but I think we have some classes together."

Louis nodded, "Louis. I've noticed you around. My friend um, is going to duel someone, want to come watch with me?"

"Aren't duels against the school rules?" James asked with a furrowed brow, Louis laughed.

"Duels, rules, it rhymes, good one." Louis looked at James who seemed to be serious, "Oh, uh, my friend, she's the head girl, so, hopefully no one will tattle on her. Coming?" Louis looked hopeful as he started back out the door. James looked at his friend who had now exited the great hall carrying a book as well.

"Aasim, I'm going out to watch a duel, want to come?" James asked, Aasim shrugged with a bored expression and followed the boys out of the school and to the quidditch pitch.

Clementine had her wand out, warming up her wrist, rotating it around, practicing incantations in her head and jumping up and down to psych herself up. Violet stood beside her, trying to talk her out of it. "Clem, you don't have to do this..."

"Yes I do! Minerva tried to break us up, she gave you a love potion. I have to defend your honor." Clementine looked serious as she stretched her arms out.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you're thinking clearly?"

"I can duel Violet, trust me please! Let me do this." Clementine was bending over stretching her legs.

"Okay, okay," Violet looked around at the growing crowd, news sure spread fast in this school. She just hoped it didn't spread fast enough to alert the teachers. Fellow students filled in the lower quidditch stands or stood around in the grass at the edge. "Good luck." Violet kissed Clementine on the cheek and stepped back into the crowd.

Clementine smiled, feeling confident. She looked around at the crowd, noticing Louis overtly flirting with a tall handsome Ravenclaw boy. Her eyes continued to move over the crowd, Sophie looked nervous and torn, Ruby looked like she was the one about to duel, Becca looked put out at having to stand outside so early in the morning, Mari was talking quickly to Gabe who looked furious. Mari tried to hold him back but he left the crowd and came up to Clementine.

"This is against the rules." Gabe said, arms crossed. "You've been irrational lately, ever since you started dating that... Slytherin girl."

"You have a problem with who I'm dating?" Clementine poked him in the chest with her index finger, "Just because we dated before doesn't mean you have any say in who I'm dating now."

"As Head Boy," Gabe started, Clementine's eyebrows shot up, "... and a friend, I urge you not to do this Clem."

"It's just a friendly duel Gabe, nothing's going to happen." Clementine patted him on the shoulder, he shook his head and walked back to stand by Mari, still looking grumpy.

The crowds parted as a group of Slytherins cut through, led by Minerva. "Rules?" Minerva asked, pulling her wand out and looking stern as Brody, Marlon, and Mitch took their places in the crowd.

Clementine shrugged, "Common sense stuff, no unforgivables, nothing overly dangerous. It ends when someone can't fight back." Minerva nodded in agreement and took several paces down the field. Both girls adopted a wide stance, wands in front of them. "I'll let you throw the first spell." Clementine called out, Minerva barely waited for the words to leave her lips for her to send a spell flying in her direction.

Clementine jumped to the side, dodging the spell, eyes wide with how close it had been. Minerva was getting good at spells without speaking the incantation out loud, well so was Clementine. She raised her wand and thought, _Incarcerous_, sending ropes at Minerva that she easily side stepped.

Minutes ticked by as the two sent a constant array of spells at one another, they dodged, ducked, dived and dodged each others spells, feeling exhausted. Jets of light streaked across the field. Spectators heads jerking back and forth trying to keep up with the action. If Clementine had been at her full strength she would have been able to keep up this pace for an hour, but as it was she was tiring fast. Minerva wasn't in much better shape as she huffed and puffed for oxygen.

Clementine decided she needed to end this sooner rather than later, lashing out at Minerva with a barrage of constant spells, arm a flurry as it cut through the air. One of which caught Minerva in the shoulder, sending her staggering to her knees. She quickly disarmed Minerva with an "Expelliarmus!" Minerva's wand flew from her hand and across the pitch. Clementine breathed deeply, feeling a mild victory as cheers could be heard from those gathered around, minus the Slytherins.

Clementine kept her eyes on the red haired girl, raising her wand to finish her off with a 'stupefy' but she stopped. Her arm was no longer under her control, her mind was no longer under her control. Minerva stood, hustling over to pick up her wand.

_Drop your wand,_ a voice inside Clementine's head urged, she dropped it, feeling compelled to listen. The crowd boo'd not knowing what was going on.

_Get on your knees_, the voice said, and Clementine obeyed. Violet didn't look away, she screamed internally as she watched Clementine fall on her knees. She shot her eyes to Minerva, noticing as she raised her wand, aimed it at Clementine and the brunette did nothing to counter. She just sat on her knees and waited. Violet ran. Her legs were moving before her brain and she leapt in front of Clementine arms held out wide in protection. A spell hit her square in the chest. A yell escaped Clementine's lips as she fought the spell controlling her and reached out just in time to catch Violet as she crumpled to the ground.

"Violet? Vi? Are you okay?" Clementine put a hand to her neck, gently feeling for a pulse before laying her down in the soft grass. "Minerva!" Clementine growled, eyes flashing with anger. She stood, wand arm raised as she charged the red headed girl. She pelted her with a bombardment of spells, keeping Minerva on the defensive, unable to attack. The second she was within arms length Clementine physically grabbed Minerva's wand and threw it away, dropping her own as well. She punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground with the force. Clementine followed her to the ground, kneeling over her as she continued to connect her fists with the girl's face, alternating between her right and left hand.

"Stop!" A voice screamed, but it sounded like an echo in Clementine's head, a million miles away. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back as her fists continued to swing at the air. "That's enough Clementine!" Clementine grunted in anger, not wanting to stop, even as Sophie dropped down beside her sister, dabbing at the blood gushing from her nose. "We need to get Violet to the infirmary." That snapped Clementine out of it. She stopped fighting and turned. Louis was looking at her, concern shining in his eyes. "She's not looking good..."

Clementine's heart dropped as she shakingly ran to her girlfriend. Violet was looking pale, paler than before. Clementine pressed her ear to her chest, listening to her heart beat. It was there, but faint. She scooped Violet into her tired arms and started the trek to the infirmary, she would do anything for Violet, even face the room of her nightmares again.


	14. Infirmary

Clementine flew up the stairs of the school and into the infirmary. Her heart pounding hard in her chest. Arms feeling numb as she carried the limp Violet into the room. She saw Duck lying motionless on the ground, Madam Pomfrey torn to pieces in the corner, she shook her head as the unwanted images flooded her vision, clearing her thoughts and the room. The vision from her nightmares was replaced by a clean, sterile room. A new healer was busying herself, organizing medicines and rearranging furniture.

"Thank goodness!" Clementine gasped, laying Violet gingerly onto a bed, "I was afraid the new healer wouldn't be here yet. My girlfriend was cursed. I don't know what curse... help her... please." She looked up desperately as the new healer bustled over immediately. Waving her wand over the blonde. Clementine rubbed her arm unconsciously. The door to the infirmary opened up, Sophie and Brody helping a beaten Minerva hobble in.

"No! Get out of here!" Clementine screamed, stepping threateningly forward. Reaching for a wand that she only just realized she had left on the pitch. The healer's eyes widened, wondering what she had gotten herself into accepting this position.

"Have a seat dear, I'll get to you in a moment," The witch said, waving Minerva toward a hospital bed.

"Why did you bring her up here?" Clementine seethed, walking up to Sophie, fists clenched. Minerva flinched as she laid down on the bed next to Violet.

"She said she didn't do that to you or Violet, Clem... I believe her." Sophie looked into Clementine's eyes, standing between her and Minerva. "I can tell when she's lying."

Clementine growled in frustration, more angry now that she had no one to focus it on. The fear she felt over Violet's predicament was all the worse now that she didn't know who had caused it. She was hoping to beat the information out of Minerva, find out what spell she used. Now she was scared for Violet, with no one to blame but herself, no information on what happened and a new healer in charge that she didn't know if she could trust.

"If you aren't hurt, get out!" the healer yelled, startling the group. Sophie and Brody glanced at Minerva and she waved them out of the room, motioning that she didn't mind being left. Brody left, glancing sadly over at Violet as she went.

Sophie stopped next to Clementine. "We need to go." She reached for Clementine's hand, but Clementine pulled it away.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Clementine yelled, louder than necessary just as McGonagall walked in looking put out.

"Ms. Everett... The Head Boy has reported that an unauthorized duel took place this morning on the quidditch pitch. Unsurprisingly as of late you seem to have been involved..." McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose as she talked. Clementine cursed under her breath. Stupid Gabe, can't keep his dumb nose in his own business. "I'm trying to be considerate of your situation... but we may need to start talking about the removal your Head Girl title." McGonagall looked pained to say it.

"You think I care about that title right now?" Clementine unpinned the badge from her chest and placed it in the Headmaster's hand. "Someone cursed Violet with something I've never seen before. If it wasn't Minerva then we have to find out who did it... You can have my badge, you can have my title. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of trying to impress everyone..." She walked over to Violet's bed and sat on the nearby chair, taking her hand and holding it, frowning at how cold it felt.

"She's right Headmaster... I've never seen anything like this before. The girl's stable now but we may want to get a healer in here that specializes in dark hexes and curses." The healer said, now fussing with Minerva's badly bashed in face.

"An investigation will be underway immediately." McGonagall insisted, turning to leave.

"Can I stay Headmaster McGonagall? With Violet?" Clementine asked, voice pleading. McGonagall looked from Clementine to Violet, she sighed before nodding and leaving the room, Sophie followed her out, glancing worriedly at her sister and Violet as she went.

Clementine spent all day by Violet's side with little to no change, but at least she didn't seem to be getting any worse. Her heart rate, temperature, everything was normal, she just would not wake up. The healer would shoo her away from time to time for an exam, but she never went further than the doorway. Clementine stroked her hair, "Vi... I'm so sorry I got you hurt... I should have listened to you." Clementine sighed, guilt settling in again like a long lost friend.

"Why do you keep talking to her?" Minerva grumbled, rolling over on the bed to face Clementine.

Clementine shifted in her seat to glare at the red haired girl whose face was all but healed now. "Because I love her."

"You've been talking to her all day and she hasn't responded once." Minerva sounded annoyed, "I'm trying to get some rest here."

"You look fine to me, why don't you go rest in your dorm?" Clementine shot back.

"The new healer lady said she'll release me around dinner time... which should be soon." Minerva sat up in her bed, turning so that her legs hung over the ledge. "Want me to... uhm... bring you something to eat?"

Clementine softened slightly, "...Thanks... but I'm not really hungry." Minerva shrugged, "Did you really not curse Violet?"

"No!" Minerva said firmly, looking straight into Clementine's eyes, "I swear, I mean, I tried to stupefy you, so she may have been hit with that mixed with something else?" Minerva stared at Violet's pale face, even paler than usual.

Clementine looked down, unsure, when the entire Gryffindor quidditch team came bursting into the infirmary. She was surprised to see a Hufflepuff boy following behind them. Sophie went to check on Minerva while Louis wrapped his arms around Clementine, pulling her out of her seat in a bear hug. "You're coming with us. We have quidditch practice."

Clementine shoved Louis away, a little rougher than she intended. "I'm not leaving this room."

Louis put his arm around her, pulling her to the side, away from the group. He whispered, "Do you want me to take over Captain duties until you're feeling up to it? We don't have another game until after Christmas, so we can manage without you for a while."

Clementine smiled, relieved, "That would be great Louis, thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. The infirmary door opened again, McGonagall walked in looking worn out and upset. Clementine's eyes focused on her for only a second before flitting to the three people behind her.

"No..." it came out as a breath, she pushed away from Louis, attempting to get as far away from the three people as possible, "No." she repeated, louder this time. Her friends all stood around, looking at her with concern, not understanding what was going on. Clementine's frantic mind raced as she backed up until she bumped into the wall. "nonononnono..." She repeated, not thinking clearly as the three figures approached her. The middle one a woman with a sneer on her face.

"Not so compliant this time hm?" She smirked at all the faces around her. "I knew we should have brought the dementor again..." Violet must have forgotten to mention the dementor when she told them what had happened because Clementine's friends sent one another worried glances at the mention of them. They knew Clementine had gone to Azkaban for a few days but as far as they knew dementors had been banned.

Clementine's breathing became irregular, her eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. There was only one exit and it was blocked by the largest Auror. The woman Auror stepped forward, unfurling a scroll and reading "Clementine Everett, you have have been charged with the use of an illegal hex on one Violet Adlon. Your trial is scheduled for next week. You will spend the week in custody at Azkaban if you can not meet bail. If you do not have a magical defender, one will be provided for you." The Auror looked at Clementine, who appeared to only be half listening.

"V-Violet...? I didn't... I wouldn't..." Clementine said, heart palpitating wildly.

Headmaster McGonagall stepped forward, "What evidence do you have?"

The woman looked frustrated at having to explain herself, "You reported an unauthorized duel, Headmistress, a duel which resulted in the use of an illegal hex. Ms. Everett was involved in said duel. The medical reports that we received showed that Ms. Adlon was hexed from behind. Which is where Ms. Everett was reported to have been standing according to several witnesses."

"Witnesses? Who were your witnesses? I was involved and no one's talked to me yet." Minerva said in a hostile voice.

"We will talk to everyone in due time, for now we have enough evidence to make the arrest. Our witnesses are confidential. We can't reveal names to you." The Auror explained before looking pointedly at Clementine, "Bail is set at 5 galleons. Can you pay it?"

"I... I can't... I... don't have that much... I..." Clementine stumbled over her words, she was starting to feel light headed.

"Clem, I'll owl my dad, I'll get you the money okay?" Louis spoke up, determined to help his friend, "I don't have it with me, but I'll get it, I will."

"Then you will be spending the week in Azkaban." The Auror lady rolled up the scroll, "We'll be needing your wand for evidence and testing Ms. Everett." She held her hand out expectantly.

"I forgot it... on the quidditch pitch..." Clementine was monotone as she answered.

The Auror sighed at the inconvenience, "Fine, we will stop by the pitch on the way out." Then she nodded at the men behind her. They stepped forward, each grabbing Clementine by the upper arm and pulling her towards the door. The group watched in confusion, mouths agape.

"B-but... Violet..." Clementine fought against her captors. "I need to be here for her. I can't leave her!" Clementine ripped her arm away from the smaller of the two and elbowed him in the stomach, stomping hard on the bigger ones foot. Her arm was freed, she took a step away and crumpled to the floor. The woman stood in front of her, wand out, bored expression on her face.

"Just grab her and let's get out of here." She said, already walking out the door. The large Auror picked up Clementine with ease, holding her over his shoulder like a sack. Her hat tumbled to the ground.

"Hey, be careful you big...you big brute!" Louis yelled after him, picking up her hat and holding it against his chest. Silence filled the room as everyone stood shocked, no one really knowing what to do as the Aurors left followed by a fuming McGonagall.

When the door shut Minerva started applauding. All the Gryffindors plus James looked over at her. "Well done Gryffindors, what are you known for? Bravery was it? Good job standing there doing nothing while your '_friend_' got dragged away terrified."

Louis glared, "I don't have time for this, I'm going to owl my dad." Louis set the hat down next to Violet's bed and hurried out the door, followed closely by James.

Becca stepped closer to Minerva, arms folded, "What were we supposed to do? Those were Aurors, magical police, we can't fight the police!" Minerva didn't back down but stepped closer.

"Stop you two. I'm afraid... I'm afraid I might know who did this..." Mari spoke, barely above a whisper. Her eyes were on Violet, as if she couldn't tear them away, haunted by the injured girl in front of her. "My brother... Gabe... he's a Hufflepuff and the Head Boy... He was really angry that Clementine had been less involved with their duties lately. He kept saying he was going to do something. Spent hours in the restricted section of the library doing research. I never thought he would, he's always just been a big talker. I should have said something. I'm so sorry."

"Come on!" Ruby grabbed Mari by the wrist, "We're goin' to talk to McGonagall right now!" Almost everyone left the room, leaving only Violet, Minerva and Sophie in the room with the healer who seemed relieved to have everyone gone.

"Thanks for trusting me Soph... even after everything I've done." Minerva said, sitting back on her bed and grabbing her sister's hand.

"You've done some horrible things." Sophie stared at Minerva, "I mean, some really horrible things." Minerva rolled her eyes, "but you wouldn't go this far... this is... this is scary..." Sophie's face dropped moving away from her sister and sitting next to Violet. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Honestly? I think you should be more worried about Clementine right now..."


	15. Azkaban

Clementine's head was pounding as she blinked herself into consciousness. It was dark where she was, but she could feel a soft cushion beneath her head. She groaned as she tried to remember what had happened. It all seemed so blurry now. She squeezed her eyes tight in thought.

She was in Azkaban... The aurors had taken her back. They had said that she used an illegal hex on Violet...

Violet... She was still unconscious when she left... Oh how she hoped that she was awake by now...but her pale face lingered in her minds eye and she ached.

Clementine groaned again and rolled over.

"Easy... Those aurors threw you in here pretty rough." said a silky voice just above her.

Clementine's eyes shot open and she jolted to an upright position. Her head narrowly missing the owner of the voice whose lap she had been resting on.

She had thought she was alone, last time she had been alone, "I'm so sorry!" Clementine cried, scooting back, "I didn't know... I didn't mean to..."

"No, I'm sorry," the dark haired girl said with an accent that Clementine couldn't quite place, "your head hit the ground pretty hard when they threw you in, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Clementine could just make out her smile through the darkness. "You can rest again," the girl patted her lap. "I don't mind."

"Umm... Thanks, but, I'm fine." Clementine slid back until she was leaning against the wall, head throbbing painfully, mind worriedly focused on Violet.

"What are you in here for... If you don't mind me asking?" The girl stood and sat on the only bed in the cell. A light from outside shone on her, legs crossed at the ankles, dark hair coming down to her shoulders. She looked to be about Clementine's age, her skin had a healthy glow to it, missing the sickly paleness that most people in Azkaban tended to have.

"They accused me of... um... using an illegal curse... on my girlfriend..." Clementine admitted, looking down at the cell floor, she knew she looked like a mess compared to this girl. Her clothes were all wrinkled and she knew her eyes had to be all red and puffy from crying. This girl looked like she walked in here by choice, not a hair or clothing item out of place. "I didn't do it." Clementine said defensively.

"I never thought you did." The girl replied, looking offended.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you... I've had a rough week... worst of my life... and my parents were killed in front of me when I was eight." Clementine shook her head, small frown on her face.

"That's horrible, please, come, sit." The girl patted the bed next to her. Clementine slowly rose and sat next to the girl on the bed, leaning against the wall for support as the girl stayed poised on the edge, posture straight. "Do you want to talk about it? I am good at listening."

Clementine looked into the girl's dark eyes, before flitting to her kind smile. It was nice to not be alone in this dark cell like last time. Nothing but her nightmares for company. If she were left alone again in this place, she didn't know if she could make it to her trial without completely falling apart.

"Sure... um... my name's Clementine by the way." Clementine said with the best smile she could muster.

"Marlowe, but you can call me Marli. It's what my friends call me." Marli said with a closed lip grin, setting her hand on Clementine's knee. "Now please, I'm listening."

Clementine closed her eyes as she sank further against the wall, "I guess you could say that things started to change for me the day I met Violet..."

Violet stirred in her sleep, coma, whatever curse induced thing was going on.

"Minerva! She moved!" Brody called to the girl that was walking around the room, lost in thought.

Violet's eyes fluttered before finally opening. She continued to blink as she groggily looked around the room. "What happened?" She asked, her voice sounding weak and strained.

Minerva came over to her side, standing next to Brody. "Do you remember the duel Vi?" Minerva asked, speaking softer than usual, Violet nodded slowly, taking great effort as she did it. "Do you remember jumping in front of Clementine?" Violet nodded again. "... you were hexed pretty bad."

Violet glared at Minerva, obviously blaming her. Minerva threw her hands up in the air, "No, not me, I didn't I swear. I just used stupefy!" Violet continued to stare at her in disbelief, "I swear Violet. The aurors already took my wand for testing. They're holding it until the trial but said that they proved I didn't do the curse or else they would have arrested me like they did Clementine."

Violet stared wordlessly at Minerva for a minute before what she said clicked in her head, "Clementine was arrested?" Violet struggled into a seated position, Brody grabbing onto her to help as she was having a hard time, "How did it go, how did she take it?"

Minerva and Brody looked down at the hospital sheets, "She uh... didn't handle it well... She looked terrified Vi..." Minerva admitted.

Violet's chest tightened. She needed to help her, she couldn't leave her in there for days again, there's no way she could handle that, she hadn't even recovered from last time yet. Violet threw her legs over the edge of the bed as the new healer ran over to them. "Please stay in bed. We still don't know what curse you were hit with, you need to take it easy."

"Look, Madam..." Violet started, not sure of what to call the new healer.

"None of that Madam stuff, just call me Eleanor," the healer told her, firmly pushing Violet back onto the bed.

"Eleanor. My girlfriend was taken to Azkaban, I need to get her out. She's already been through so much... Please..." Violet begged.

"There's nothing you can do for her. Her trial is next week. She'll have a chance to prove herself then." Eleanor said, slightly harsh.

"A week? She has to be in there a week? She won't make it... it'll break her... it'll change her... Please, she didn't do anything, she's innocent!" Violet grabbed onto Eleanor's sleeve, pleading with the woman.

"I'm just a healer, I don't have any authority over aurors." Eleanor looked sad as she poured a potion into a small cup.

Violet stood, legs trembling under her weight, "Then I'm going to talk to the aurors."

Minerva hooked her arm around Violet's waist, "I'll help you Vi, we'll get her out, it's all just a big misunderstanding."

Eleanor shoved the cup into Violet's hand, "Just take this first, it should help you feel better."

Violet grabbed the potion with shaking hands, and swallowed it down. Eleanor looked at Minerva, "Hold tight." Minerva looked confused, but tightened her grip on Violet just as she went limp in her arms.

Brody looked on in shock as Minerva glared hard at the healer, "What did you do to her?!"

"She needs rest, her body is still recovering. I did what I had to do." Eleanor said as she laid Violet back onto her bed, unconscious. "Now clear the room, no more visitors until tomorrow."

Brody walked out, frowning as she left. Minerva shot the woman a look, "You better take care of her, or you'll be dealing with me." Brody grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Minerva walked with purpose down the hallway, Brody trailing behind, "Where are we going?"

"To the Gryffindor common room, we're getting Clementine out."

Clementine's cheeks were stained with tears, as she wept into Marli's shoulder. The girl had her arms wrapped around Clementine's body, using her long nails to gently scratch her back.

"I think- never mind... it's not my place..." Marli started, leaning her head on top of the girl's curly locks.

"No... what is it? You've sat and listened to me whine this whole time. The least I can do is hear you out." Clementine pushed back from the girl so she could look into her face as she talked.

"Well..." Marli began, "it seems to me that you care for this Violet very much." She kept her hands on Clementine's forearms as she spoke.

Clementine nodded enthusiastically, "I do."

"And it seems that you would do whatever you had to do to keep her safe."

"Anything." Clementine agreed.

"I don't want to overstep my bounds here... or be too forward... but it seems to me that she was safer before she met you." Clementine's face fell at Marli's words.

"It's... that's hard to hear..." Clementine admitted, leaning forward, elbows on knees, hands covering her face. "but you're right... if I really love her... and I do... I have to break up with her... I have to keep her safe." Clementine continued to cry, body racked with uncontrollable sobs. She couldn't believe she had any tears left to cry, but cry she did.

Marli put her arm around Clementine's shoulders. Rubbing her hand up and down her arm. "You're a good person Clementine. The most selfless person I've ever met." Marli leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Clementine's head, continuing to hold her while she cried, "I'll stay with you, I won't let you go through this alone."

Clementine sat up, sniffling, "Thank you Marli, for being here with me. It's so nice to not be alone. What's someone as nice as you doing in Azkaban? We've spent all this time talking about me, I've been really rude."

"Oh, don't worry puppet, I'm here for you." Marli whispered, wiping Clementine's tears with her thumbs, "My being here is just a silly accident, don't fret about it. I'll be out by tomorrow, then it's off to Hogwarts for me."

Clementine looked at Marli with wide eyes, "You're coming to Hogwarts?"

Marli smiled sadly, "Yes, my mother abandoned us and my father... he liked to drink a lot..."

"I'm sorry..." Clementine frowned at the girl.

"I home schooled myself for years but after my father died... I just got tired of... being alone, you know?" Marli said, looking down into Clementine's amber eyes.

"I know how you feel..." Clementine sighed, "My parents are gone too. It's hard being alone..."

Marli leaned down, picking up Clementine's hand, placing a soft kiss on her bruised knuckles, "I won't let you be alone anymore."

Clementine pulled her hand away, looking down nervously, "It's late... I think, it's hard to tell, but we should get some sleep. You can have the bed."

Marli laughed, reaching up and caressing Clementine's cheek, "Don't be silly, we can share. I'm not going to let you sleep on this hard stone floor." Marli laid down on the mattress, scooting against the wall and patting the spot beside her.

"I really don't think that's a good idea..." Clementine looked down at the very small mattress. She'd never slept next to anyone but Violet, she'd feel like she was cheating on her if she slept next to someone else, even if it was totally platonic. She knew she was planning on breaking up with Violet, but that didn't mean she could just stop loving her.

"You're worried about Violet?" Marli asked, reading her mind.

"Uhm, not necessarily, it's just, intimate right? Sleeping next to someone? I've only slept next to Violet... I only _want_ to sleep next to Violet..." Clementine played with her finger nails, looking down at the ground as she spoke.

Marli giggled, "Oh, don't be childish. It doesn't mean anything. I thought you were in a serious relationship but if you consider sleeping next to someone _intimate_ then..."

Clementine frowned, maybe her and Violet's relationship had been childish... Maybe she didn't know what a real relationship was? Maybe all her and Violet's time together had just been a fun game, something that was never going anywhere to begin with...

Clementine laid down, facing away from Marli, staying as close to the edge as possible, trying to not touch the girl behind her. Marli's hand touched her arm, it sent chills down Clementine's spine, but not in the way that Violet's touch did, "Clementine, I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you. It's just sleeping, you're not doing anything wrong."

Clementine closed her eyes tight, taking a deep breath. She felt guilty, guilty for putting Violet at risk, guilty for getting her hurt, guilty for laying in a bed with another girl while Violet was laying in the Hogwarts infirmary, struggling to live. Clementine wanted to cry, but she didn't think she had any tears left. Did she even know what happiness was? She had been happy with Violet, but apparently none of that was real anyway, just a childish game...All she could think about as she drifted off to sleep is that she deserved to be here in Azkaban, she didn't deserve to be happy after getting Violet hurt.


	16. the Trial of Clementine Everett

Just as Marli had said, she was released the very next day, leaving Clementine alone again. The week passed slowly, miserably slow with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of _why hadn't Louis bailed me out like he promised?_ quickly replaced with _why would anyone waste their time and money on me? _No one had visited her either. She had sat and watched prison guards pulling people from cells announcing they had a visitor but no guard ever came for Clementine. Maybe that meant things were bad for Violet, that she was getting worse and everyone was so worried about her that they hadn't a thought to spare for Clementine. That was fine, she preferred it that way.

"Someone here's to see you." A guard approached the door suddenly, tapping his wand on the cell, causing it to open. Clementine stood quickly from the bed, heart lightening at the thought, hoping it was Violet. Her head spun slightly for a second before steadying. She had stood too quickly and hadn't had enough to eat. The meals here were small, nothing more than mush brought to the cells in a bowl that hardly looked clean. She refused to eat the first couple days, hoping she'd be bailed out soon, but broke down when she could not longer take the pangs in her stomach. Giving up hope of being released, realizing that no one was probably thinking about her anyway.

Clementine followed the guard to a small room. The room was grey, like almost everything here was. The walls were grey, the floor way grey, the table and chairs were grey. The guard gestured for Clementine to sit, she did. Hope rising up in her as she sat, only to be disappointed when a man walked into the room that she didn't recognize. The guard left, closing the door behind him. Her face fell as she looked at him.

"My name is David Garcia. Please call me Mr. Garcia." The man said as he sat across from Clementine. He was wearing a tie and business robes and had a serious expression on his face.

"Garcia?" Clementine's voice cracked from disuse, recognizing the name, "Are you... Gabe's dad?"

David didn't answer, but kept on, "Do you recognize this wand Ms. Everett?"

Clementine watched as he pulled a clear bag out of his brief case and set it on the table between them. She leaned forward, recognizing her old wand, tip broken off. "Yes sir, that's my old wand. I haven't seen it since I was attacked in the forbidden forest by that walking dead man." Her voice sounded rough and scratchy, she coughed in an attempt to clear it.

"Are you certain?" Mr. Garcia asked, leaning forward.

"Yes sir. I have a new one now that's very similar, but not broken." Clementine said, fidgeting with her hands nervously under the table.

"This one?" He asked, pulling out another bag.

Clementine looked up and nodded, "Yes sir, that's my new one."

"Your new wand is clean. The last spell cast by your old wand however, was illegal." His voice was emotionless and calm as he spoke. As if he weren't outright accusing her of performing the hex.

"I-I... it wasn't me..." Clementine stuttered out, feeling hopeless.

"No... it wasn't." Clementine's eyes widened, he believed her? Someone was actually on her side? "but you're going to say it was."

Her heart dropped. Part of her couldn't help but believe that maybe she was responsible for all of this. She should never have challenged Minerva to that duel. She may not have performed the spell but she sure felt guilty.

"Who did it?" Clementine asked, she needed to know.

"I'm sorry... I can't give you that information. Let's just say it's someone who needs to keep up a good reputation in order to uphold the family name." Clementine would have laughed if she weren't so miserable, Gabe, who else could it be? That slimy, cowardly, idiot Gabe.

Clementine looked back down at the table, "Why should I do this for _him_?"

"I have some pictures here..." David threw several photos on the table. It was pictures of Violet and Clementine in the Gryffindor common room and dorm, in Clementine's bed, Clementine's face turned red as she looked at them. Angry that someone had captured their private moment but also wistfully watching at how peaceful Clementine and Violet looked in the photograph as they snuggled against one another, wanting nothing more than to be in that picture right now... knowing she could never be in that position again.

"As you know students may not enter the common rooms or dormitories of houses other than their own." Clementine was well aware of that rule, she was head girl after all, but she gave him no indication that she understood. Instead she continued to watch the Clementine in the picture roll over and wrap her arm around Violet in her sleep. The Violet in the picture opened her eyes, glancing back at the sleeping Clementine, smiling softly before closing her eyes again, looking content. Tears came to Clementine's eyes as she watched. "I'm not sure if you're aware that Ms. Adlon has put in an application to the Auror department."

"Hmm?" Clementine drug her eyes away from the photos, to look back up at David. "She has?" Clementine had no idea that Violet had wanted to be an Auror. After Clementine's experience with Aurors she wasn't sure how she felt about that but she knew that Violet could only bring good change to the department if she were to join.

"She has. Aurors pride themselves in following the rules. Enforcing the law is what we do." David said sternly and Clementine was starting to understand what he was getting at. "If something like _this_," David slid the photos even closer to Clementine, "were to get out, she might not be accepted into the department."

"What happens... if... if I... I say that I'm guilty..." Clementine mumbled, staring down at the photos again. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll go back to Hogwarts." David said almost cheerfully, "First offense and all. You'll be stripped of your head girl title, removed from the quidditch team and you'll be given a magical inhibitor, but who cares? You'll be back at the school with the people you love. Going to classes just like a normal kid. You'll be able to graduate with your classmates and have a regular life."

Clementine frowned, everything she had worked her whole Hogwarts career for gone in an instant, but Violet would be able to pursue her career, she could be happy, happier than she ever had been with Clementine.

"I'll do it." Clementine agreed, now holding onto one of the pictures of her and Violet in the Gryffindor common room playing Wizard's Chess, holding hands under the table. Violet smirking as she attacked another one of Clementine's pieces, "W-where did you get these pictures?" Clementine asked as David repacked his briefcase. Who in Gryffindor would betray her and Violet like this?

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." David brushed off the question, "The trial is in one hour, guards will come and get you then. Don't forget, you're pleading-"

"Guilty." Clementine said, "I know..." David nodded and got up to leave. The guard came in as soon as he left and brought Clementine back to her cell.

The hour stretched by, she tried to lay down but her mind was racing, so she stood up and started pacing. It felt like the longest hour of her life, she was eager for it to be over but she didn't know why. As soon as the hour ended, she would be back at Hogwarts yes but she'll have lost everything that made it worth being there.

Eventually the hour ended though, guards arrived and held Clementine's hands behind her back. Clementine was marched to a fireplace and flooed into a big circular room. There were a lot more people there than she would have thought. She glanced uncertainly around the room, she saw Marli smiling at her from the observational seating area, she continued to look around until she saw the only face she truly cared about seeing. Violet. She was okay. She had come. Clementine smiled slightly as she was pushed roughly into the chair in the middle of the room and bound to it.

Violet could only watch as a dementor hovered into the room, black fabric billowing over it's rotted looking flesh. Clementine shrank back in her seat, her breaths getting faster. Violet could see the hope drain from her eyes as it drew closer, almost as if someone had turned a light off behind them. They were dull and her head drooped, the lights in the room flickered as it approached her making the most horrible breathy sound as it swallowed all of Clementine's happy memories, relishing in the taste of her joy it drew nearer.

Violet watched in horror as it's decayed hand reached out, grabbing Clementine by the throat, forcing her face upward. It inhaled deeply hovering inches over her face. She cried out, nothing but fear and terror reflected in her eyes. What was going on? Violet screamed for it to stop. Why was this happening? Clementine screamed out, a heart shattering scream full of desperation and then nothing. Silence, her head sagged against the dementor's claws as a shining light hovered in front of her. Her soul. Everything that made her who she was, a living being with hopes and desires floated in front of her in a small shimmering orb as an eager dementor hungrily gaped at it.

Violet yelled, she had to stop this before it was too late, before Clementine would never be Clementine again. Violet screamed as she sat up in her bed. Opening her eyes as the whiteness around her flooded her vision. She gasped for breath as she looked around the room. She was in the infirmary, it was all a dream. Clementine was still okay... she hoped.

Eleanor walked over to Violet, "Good, you're awake." She either didn't notice Violet wake up from her nightmare or ignored it. "The Aurors have discovered the wand responsible for hexing you and found out the curse used on you was an ancient curse called the 'agarserv' hex. It hasn't been used in years. Who ever performed it must have researched some ancient dark spells..."

"Who did it?" Violet asked, waving off the information about the hex, she didn't care, she just wanted Clementine to be proven innocent and for all this to be over.

"The didn't release that information to me. After talking to some other healers, I've deemed you healthy enough to be discharged. There should be no long term damage. Just take it easy for the next couple of weeks, you'll have some residual weakness and fatigue, maybe some dizzy spells. If you have anything too serious occur, please come back." Eleanor informed her.

Relief washed over Violet, happy to be walking down the corridors of Hogwarts once more, free of the infirmary where she had spent the last several days. Clementine's court date was set for tomorrow and McGonagall had already promised to let her go so long as she was medically able.

Violet walked into her dorm, immediately taken aback by a fourth bed. She stepped back to look at the entrance, making sure she hadn't gone in the wrong dorm by mistake. No, seventh year girls the door read, she walked back in, staring at the beds confused for another minute before remembering something Brody and Minerva had mentioned while she was in the infirmary.

_"There's a new girl at school," Brody said, looking excited, always eager to spread the latest gossip, "she's a seventh year, they're doing a special sorting ceremony tonight!" Violet tried hard to listen but the potions Eleanor kept her on had her feeling a little out of it._

_"I met her." Minerva crossed her arms with a glare, "She didn't impress me."_

_"People say her mum was Romanian and her dad was Australian, so she's got this amazing accent." Brody looked a little starry eyed as she spoke. _

"Hmm..." Violet sighed, looking at the beds, grateful her bed was still furthest from the door against the wall, "I guess she was sorted into Slytherin..." Violet said to herself, falling onto her bed and sighing. She didn't get much sleep in the infirmary, most of it was potion induced and potion induced sleep always made her have the most stressful dreams. Almost all of which seemed to involve Clementine being tortured in prison, sometimes she was being beaten but by far the worst was when a dementor gave her the dementor's kiss...

Violet's eyes started to close, but just before sleep could over take her Brody and Minerva walked in, followed closely by a tall black haired girl.

"You're free!" Brody grinned, running to sit next to Violet on her bed, giving her an awkward hug as she laid there. Minerva went and sat next to Violet as well.

"I'm glad you got released, that new healer was starting to get on my nerves. I don't know if I could stand to going up there to visit you much longer." Minerva said.

The girl continued to stand poised by the door, as if awaiting an introduction. "Oh!" Brody said, noticing her standing there, "This is our new dorm mate, Marli!" Marli now moved into the room, standing in front of Violet, who sat up on her bed.

"Hi, I'm Violet."

"Hello." Marli said, smiling at the girl, recognizing her immediately from Clementine's description. "I'm sorry if I appear rude... I'm dating this girl, she's in Azkaban, her trial is tomorrow. I'm just worried for her." Marli dramatically turned away from Violet, trying to look upset but really just hiding her sneer.

"I...um..." Violet's face fell.

"Oh yes, I met a girl when I was imprisoned there for a day for a simple misunderstanding. She had the most beautiful eyes and brown curly hair. She fell in love with me immediately." Marli turned back around, "She insisted on sleeping beside me, saying that I made her feel safe when she was so scared. Poor little puppet, she should be ashamed to call herself a Gryffindor."

Violet stared at the girl, mouth moving without sound. She didn't know what to say, but her sorrowful eyes turned to look at Minerva, who stood from the bed.

"You met a girl in prison and now you're dating?" Minerva asked, trying to clarify the situation.

"That's what I said." Marli snapped, eyes narrowing briefly before smiling once more. "I believe her name is..." Marli held out the final word, dragging it out, staring right into Violet's eyes as she said, "Clementine."

"Welcome all to the hearing of Clementine Everett on the first of December, into offenses committed under the decree for illegal hexes and misuse of magic." A man read out loud from a parchment to the court, "Clementine Everett, you are being charged with using an illegal hex on one Violet Adlon, how do you plead?"

Everyone in the room was silent, all eyes on Clementine, her head hung low, avoiding the eyes that looked at her so sharply. She looked worn down, Violet could tell from where she sat that she looked thinner, dark circles around her eyes. Clementine took in a deep breath, Violet watched her nervously as she raised her head. She didn't look at the judge, the Aurors or the man that had read from the parchment, she looked at Violet.

For Violet she thought as she opened her mouth, "Guilty." The crowd erupted into conversation. It was clear that no one had expected the plea. Least of all Violet. Clementine kept eye contact with her, pleading for her to understand until she could bear her hurt gaze no longer. She dropped her head in shame as the judge hammered his gavel on the table calling for order.

"We will have a recess to discuss a fitting punishment. Court adjourned."


	17. Freedom Comes at a Price

Clementine stood in front of the floor length mirror in her Gryffindor dorm. It was quiet in the room. She refused to get out of her four poster until everyone else had gone down to breakfast. Avoiding people she once considered friends just seemed to be the easiest way to cope.

She buttoned up her white collared uniform shirt. It was looser now than it had been a few weeks ago when she had her unfortunate detention that started her spiral into darkness. She didn't have much of an appetite since she had gotten out of Azkaban. Plus Clementine tried to avoid great hall as much as possible, she couldn't bare to see Violet any more than necessary. The events of the last week reverberated through her head.

_"Guilty." she had plead. Violet's confused eyes bore into her own and Clementine was forced to look back down at her shoes. She was tired of fighting. Fighting to survive on her own, fighting against Minerva, fighting to keep her head girl title and spot on the quidditch team. It was almost a relief to just give up. Violet would be safer this way, she would be happier, Clementine told herself._

_She continued to hang her head down until the judge re-entered the room, he sat down, looking weary himself. He looked directly at Clementine as he spoke, "Clementine Everett, you have plead guilty to the use of an illegal hex on one Violet Adlon. This being your first punishable offense, you will be sentenced to probation with a magical inhibitor. You will be returned to Hogwarts to attend your classes, all extracurricular activities are now null and void. If you try and leave the Hogwarts grounds the aurors will be alerted and you will be arrested. If you use any unsanctioned spells the aurors will be alerted and you will be arrested. If you try and remove the inhibitor the aurors _will _be alerted and you _will _be arrested. Do you accept these terms Ms. Everett?"_

_"Yes sir." Clementine answered in a shaky voice._

Clementine wrapped her Gryffindor tie around her neck and began to tie it in a knot. A knot that Lee had taught her how to tie while they stood side by side in front of a mirror after they had found out the Hogwarts dress code. She had crissed and crossed it incorrectly a half dozen times before she finally got it right, only the amount of tie left at the end was so short that both her and Lee got such a case of the giggles that their faces turned red from laughter. It was a happy memory, so happy that it made her feel sad. As sad as a person can feel when they've already lost everything.

She tugged at the inhibitor that was fastened around her neck, frustrated that it was a little too big to be covered up by her shirt collar. Clementine slipped on her school sweater, wrapped her scarf around her neck to hide the collar, and grabbed her black robe. She walked out of the Gryffindor dorms and through the empty common room, hoping to grab a piece of toast before class, hoping that Violet wasn't still in there. She continued to tug at the collar beneath her scarf in frustration, remembering how she had received it.

_Clementine was lead, hands bound behind her back to the front of Hogwarts, crowds of students gathered around to gawk as the front door swung opened. The same sneering Auror pushed Clementine to her knees, fastening the collar snugly around her neck to the jeers and whispers of the other students. "Don't step out of line." the Auror threatened as she unbound her before turning and leaving the brunette on her knees. _

_The crowd of students continued to stand around and stare. Several laughing and nudging one another. Whispers of "the girl who hexed that Slytherin", "She said she was guilty", "I can't believe they let her come back here" echoed around the entryway. _

_The words washed over her, but she didn't feel them. She never had cared what people thought about her, she wasn't going to start caring now but it would have been easier with Violet by her side, or Louis or Sophie... anyone... A hand reached down in front of Clementine, she glanced up to see it's owner... Marli. She had forgotten that the black haired, dark eyed girl was attending Hogwarts now. Clementine took her hand and allowed Marli to pull her to her feet. She made it look easy, Clementine noticed how strong she was._

_"I've been waiting for you," Marli put a protective arm around the smaller girl, "Come with me." Marli led Clementine out of the entryway and off to a side corridor that was mostly empty. "Does it hurt?" Marli asked, drawing her long fingers along Clementine's neck around the collar._

_"It's fine." Clementine reached up and tugged at it lightly, feeling how much give that it had, not much. _

_"It must be terribly uncomfortable," Marli said, moving closer, continuing to run her fingers along Clementine's neck, straying away from the band and moving lower. The brunette swallowed, uncomfortable with Marli's proximity as a familiar blonde tore around the corner._

_"Clementine!" Violet yelled, "I was so worried. I saw them putting that collar on you in front of everyone, but I couldn't get to you. There were too many people in the way. I hate that auror woman!" She tried to throw her arms around the Gryffindor only to have Marli step in front of her_.

_"She's not feeling well right now, you should give her some space." Marli insisted. _

_Violet tried to look around Marli, "I'm not talking to _you_, I'm talking to Clem."_

_Marli stayed between the two shifting in front of Violet every time she tried to go around her, "Clementine told me that she didn't want to talk to you right now. Maybe when she's had a chance to rest? She _did _just get out of Azkaban you know."_

_Violet rolled her eyes, "I want to hear it from Clementine." she crossed her arms and glared angrily. _

_Marli reached around and grabbed Clementine by the wrist, digging her finger nails in, "Tell her Clem." Marli said, dragging the girl in front of her._

_"I... I..." Clementine started, Marli dug her nails in deeper, Clementine winced, "I'mnotfeelingverywell." She spoke quickly, avoiding Violet's eyes. Marli loosened her grip._

_"Is there something else you need to tell her puppet?" Marli asked sweetly, Clementine looked up at her questioningly but Marli dug her fingernails in again, "About you and Violet? We talked about it in our cell together. You must remember, it was right before you laid besi-_"

_"I... um... I can't be your girlfriend anymore..." Clementine spoke up. She'd rather tell Violet herself than have Marli say some half truth about her._

_"Clem, I know you didn't hex me. I don't know why you took the blame, or why you're breaking up with me... but I know you don't mean any of this." Violet said, taking Clementine's face in her hands now that Marli was no longer between them, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "I love you Clem."_

_"You said you needed to go rest, right Clementine? Best be off now." Marli released her grip on the brunette._

_"Y-yeah... I'm going to rest..." Clementine repeated, she started to walk slowly away from the two, still just grateful that Violet was alive._

Clementine rubbed at her forearm, she could still feel the crescent moon shaped nail marks that Marli had dug into her flesh. But Marli hadn't meant to hurt her. She had apologized later, she was just trying to help remind Clementine that she needed to break up with Violet, even though it was hard, it needed to be done, for Violet's safety.

Clementine yawned as she walked into the great hall, she hadn't slept well since she had gotten out of Azkaban. Every night around bedtime she would get the most excruciating headache that would pound in her forehead until first thing in the morning. She considered going to the infirmary for a potion but didn't want to step foot in there anytime soon. She slowly, looked around to see if any familiar faces lingered. Violet ran up to the brunette before Clementine had a chance to spot her.

"Clem, we need to talk. Now. Before Marli sees." Violet grabbed Clementine's hands gently. Violet's hands were so soft. How Clementine had missed touching those soft hands, but Marli was already taking long strides over to the girls.

"Are you okay, has she hurt you?" Clementine asked concerned, her eyes scanned over Violet for signs for injury, Marli wasn't far away now.

"What-no." Violet's eyes shone with worry, "Why? has she hurt you?" Clementine rubbed at her forearm self-consciously, looking at the ground just as Marli reached them.

"Good morning my puppet." Marli crooned, "You've slept in, it's time to go to class."

"I'm coming." Clementine mumbled, "Just let me grab some toast real fast." Clementine turned to walk toward the food tables only to have Marli grab her by the wrist.

"If you wanted to eat you should've gotten up on time." Marli, who was much bigger and stronger than Clementine, began pulling her down the hallway.

"Don't touch her like that!" Violet surprised herself, yelling after Marli.

Marli unhanded Clementine and shot Violet a sickeningly sweet smile with coldness in her eyes. "Clem... Did you hear what Violet said to me...?"

"Violet.. please... just go... you're-you're upsetting Marli." Clementine said with desperation, she needed to push Violet away, not just to keep her away from herself, but Marli too. Violet went back into the great hall fuming, she didn't want to do anything stupid that would get Clementine hurt, the more she saw of Marli, the more the girl was really starting to scare her. If it was possible Clementine looked even worse now than when Violet had seen her at the trial. She was gaunt and shaky, she never saw her eat and she doubted that she slept at all. The worse part was that Violet could never get her alone to talk to her, wherever she was, Marli was right beside her.

Violet had to find a place to talk to Clementine without Marli... Louis walked out of the great hall, he was holding the hand of a Ravenclaw boy but ran over to Violet when he saw her. How could Violet be so stupid, of course she knew where she could get Clem alone.

"Violet, I've been wanting to talk to you about Clementine... I'm really worried about her." Louis said.

"Me too, Louis, we need to talk to her in the Gryffindor common room. It's the only place we can get to her where Marli can't. I don't trust that Marli girl at all." Violet said, whispering, afraid of being over heard. Louis nodded in agreement.

"Tonight, at 9 o'clock the common room should be cleared out a bit by then since it's a school night and if not... I'll take care of it." Louis smiled mischievously and Violet nodded.

"I'll see you then." She said faltering , she scrunched her face up, something had been bothering her, "When I woke up in the infirmary, Minerva told me that you were going to bail Clementine out, what happened? Why did she have to stay in prison the whole time?"

Louis glared, "My dad was being a real jerk... said he wasn't wasting his money on a possible criminal... I'm really sorry Violet... I begged him, I did." Violet nodded sadly before waving and running off to her class.

Before lunch Violet ran to her Slytherin dorm room to switch out her books. When she reached the dorm room was empty and she took her chance look around Marli's bed. She had a photo of her and Clementine on her nightstand. Violet couldn't stop herself from smiling at the picture. Even photo Clem didn't look happy to be near Marli, she ducked out of her grasp and tried to keep a distance from the tall girl who interchangeably looked incredibly sweet and very angry. Violet frowned as photo Marli grabbed Clementine roughly by the wrist, twisting it slightly in order to force the smaller brunette to stand beside her and smile. It was a pitiful smile though... trembling and fake looking. Violet's heart broke, how had she not seen that something was so seriously wrong sooner?

The door to the dorm opened and Violet jolted away from Marli's bed, only to see Minerva walk in. "I'm so glad it's you!" Violet said, going back to Marli's bed and moving the curtain aside, continuing her snooping.

"If Marli walks in and sees you going through her stuff..." Minerva sighed. "I'll stay by the door, but hurry!" Violet nodded as she continued to rummage, she pulled something small out from underneath her pillow.

"What is _this_?" Violet said, holding up the small doll with pins for eyes.

Minerva cringed when she looked at it, "looks like a voodoo doll?" The tall redheaded girl shrugged. "Witches and Wizards used to use them in the Caribbean a long time ago. They can be deadly if made correctly, really dark magic. Most of the time muggles just use them for fun, saying that if they hurt the voodoo doll then they hurt the person it's connected to. That's bad news if it's a working one." Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, Violet panicked and shoved the doll back where she found it, closing the bed curtains and grabbing her school books. The foot steps faded, it must of been a sixth year, but Violet's heart was racing still.

Violet rushed down the dorm steps with her bag containing her books for her next class. As she headed down a dungeon corridor she could hear yelling up ahead.

"Come on, don't be a pansy, just show me." Violet could hear someone say, followed by a soft thud. She picked up her pace, wanting to see what was going on, hoping she could help. As Violet turned the corner, she almost ran into Marli.

When Marli noticed her she just sneered. Violet turned to look at what was going on, only to see Clementine pinned against the wall by a 7th year Slytherin boy named Troy. He had her held firmly by the collar with one hand and the other one he was tugging on her scarf, somewhat choking her in the process of trying to remove it.

"Why aren't you helping her?!" Violet screamed at Marli who was leisurely leaned up against the wall watching the whole thing happen. Clementine tried to reach for her wand but the guy just slammed her against the wall again causing her to drop it.

"She's weak." Marli shrugged coldly, "If she doesn't fight her own battles, she'll never get stronger."

Violet growled, moving to help Clementine, "Cut it out Troy!" She tried to grab his arm but he easily knocked her to the ground. He finally managed to pull the scarf off of Clementine's neck one handed, revealing her inhibitor collar. He gawked at it amused, poking it with a curious hand. Violet stood back up and pulled out her wand. Marli noticed and stepped forward.

"She's had enough, let her go." Marli said in a fierce voice, Troy looked surprised and released Clementine from his grasp, walking away with the Gryffindor scarf still clutched in his hand like a trophy. "Is my puppet okay?" Marli cooed, wrapping an arm around the Gryffindor girl, tilting her chin up to look at her. Violet swore she saw Clementine flinch as she nodded. "Then where's my thank you for saving you? I'll take it right here." Marli said, bending down and pointing to her cheek.

Violet's mouth gaped at the audacity of her statement, and her face turned to horror as Clementine leaned up on the balls of her feet to plant a kiss on Marli's cheek. Marli smirked at Violet's horror filled eyes and turned her head at the last second to meet Clementine's lips with her own. Clementine pulled away almost as quickly as the contact occurred, looking down at her feet.

Violet seethed in silent rage. She didn't know what sort of spell Marli had over Clementine but she aimed to find out. To Violet's surprise Clementine took a step towards her. "I was coming to give these back..." Clementine pulled Violet's Slytherin pajamas out of her school bag and handed them to Violet, she kept her eyes trained on the floor. Violet looked pleadingly at Clementine's face, but it was emotionless as she turned and walked back out of the dungeon, Marli trailing behind, bending down to pick up Clementine's wand with a sneer on her face. Violet hugged the pajamas to her chest as tears leaked freely from her eyes.

As Clementine walked into the great hall for lunch, her heart ached. Having Violet's pajamas was one of the last comforts she had, maybe the only comfort she had. She looked toward the Gryffindor table and saw Louis sitting with the quidditch team per usual. She had heard that Louis was the new quidditch captain, she was happy for him, she wanted to congratulate him but Marli took her by the arm and lead her to the Slytherin table to an empty section so they could sit alone.

Her eyes wandered as Marli put some food on a plate and pushed it in front of Clementine. She looked at it, there was nothing on there that she liked, but at least Marli was trying to be nice. That was more than could be said for most of her friends, friends that seemed to be avoiding her since she got back. As she looked around the great hall Clementine saw Gabe sitting with a Hufflepuff girl named Sarah. She had been one of the 7th year prefects but Clementine noticed a shining 'head girl' badge gleaming on her chest. She glared at the back of Gabe's head. Mad at him for cursing Violet, for forcing her to plead guilty, but more than anything for making her feel helpless.


	18. Fed Up

**A/N: I guess I should have mentioned this before, but Marli is not my OC, she was created by the awesome violets-vest **

Minerva sat down the table from Clementine and Marli, eating her own lunch as she watched Clementine pick at her own. She looked terrible. This was not the confident girl who and tramped over the tables in the great hall without a care and given her the most memorable kiss of her life. Yes, she had been under the influence of a potion, but it still reflected her personality. Minerva didn't see any of that left in the girl anymore and it made her frown.

Minerva noticed as Clementine lifted her gaze and followed it to the Ravenclaw table where Gabe was sitting. Minerva was hoping he would have received his comeuppance during the trial but since Clementine had plead guilty that hadn't happened. Minerva stood from the table, Gabe hadn't gotten away with his crime for too long.

She marched purposely toward the Ravenclaw table, Gabe's back was facing her so he didn't see what was coming until he was being dragged off his bench by the hood of his robe.

"Hey! I'm the head boy!" Gabe yelled disgruntled as Minerva drug him across the floor of the great hall to the amusement of everyone around. Sarah just looked after him with wide eyes, frozen to her spot, unable to help. Once they were outside Minerva let him go and he quickly hopped to his feet, dusting himself off.

"We know what you did Gabe. You're going to turn yourself in and get Clementine released or you're going to deal with me." Minerva crossed her arms, she was only a couple inches taller than Gabe but she was far more intimidating.

"I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking about." Gabe stuttered, looking around the entryway for a teacher or friend, someone that could help him if things got physical.

Minerva stepped forward and Gabe flinched, she smirked at the boy, "You hexed Violet and you know it. You went into the restricted section of the library and found that _stupid_ agarserv curse that almost killed her. It was you. No one else besides Clementine had free access to that part of the library and I _know _she didn't do it."

Gabe looked terrified and he whispered to Minerva, afraid of being overheard, "It wasn't supposed to hurt her that bad. It was only supposed to put her in a coma until someone did the reverse spell. Something must of went wrong with the broken wand I used or your hitting her with stupefy at the same time?"

"Broken wand?" Minerva pushed.

"I-I found a broken wand in the corridors at school. I didn't want to use my own in case they tested it..." Gabe explained, looking panicked as Minerva grabbed him by the tie and dragged him up the stairs.

"You're telling McGonagall everything."

"I already told my dad, he works for the Auror department, he said he would take care of everything!" Gabe frowned as he was dragged through the halls.

"Yeah, and your dad took care of it by pinning it on Clementine, good job idiot. You're telling the Headmaster." Minerva insisted, continuing on to the Headmaster's office.

"I'll tell, whoever you want..." Gabe's eyes were watering now, "I just wanted Clementine to go back to normal, to focus on her head girl duties. She wasn't acting like herself. I thought if I could get that Slytherin girl out of the picture for long enough she would realize how stupid she was being."

Minerva, still gripping onto Gabe's tie, spun around and sucker punched Gabe right in the stomach. "You're telling the headmaster everything and you will never touch my friends again."

"O-of course. I-I swear." Gabe whimpered, clutching his stomach.

As Clementine picked at her food at the lunch table an owl flew into the room carrying a red envelope. Clementine's breath caught in her chest as it soared towards her. Most of the time mail went out during breakfast but it wasn't unusual for a few owls to arrive sporadically throughout the day. The red envelope was dropped onto Clementine's plate and she picked it up with shaky hands.

"A howler, hmmm, you must have really made someone mad. Well, open it." Marli smiled as the brunette fumbled to open the howler.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GUILTY!" came the amplified voice of Kenny, "AND I KNOW YOU KILLED MY SON TOO! AIN'T NOBODY GONNA TELL ME DIFFERENT." Clementine sank into her seat, the pure hatred in Kenny's voice piercing her to the very soul, "IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU'RE DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" The screams echoed throughout the hall, drawing everyone's attention. Clementine self consciously tugged at her inhibitor that was no longer hidden behind her scarf, exposed for everyone to gawk at. After the deafening silence came the roar of gossip as students turned to one another whispering and pointing in Clementine's direction.

"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry anymore." Clementine's fork clattered to her plate as she rose from her seat among the stares and chatter from around her. Had this been a week ago she would be crying right now, but she was beyond tears at the point. A small part of her wanted to take Kenny up on his offer. Anything had to be better than this.

Marli stood as well and took Clementine by the wrist, "Let's get you out of here you precious doll. The children in this school are horrible." She shook her head in superiority as she pulled Clementine roughly from the room. They walked through corridors, Marli twisting Clementines' arm at the wrist if she trailed too far behind, which happened fairly often considering Marli had a much longer stride than she did.

"Clementine, you left your wand back in the hallway, you need to be more careful." Marli chastised, handing Clementine her wand as they walked to their next class.

Clementine took the wand from Marli, frowning at the crack that ran through the middle, it was practically broken in half, held together by a few wooden fibers. "Not again..." Clementine groaned, feeling dejected. Her brand new wand was broken, she had barely dropped it in the dungeons, heard it clattering on the floor, how had it snapped from such a small drop?

"Excuse me?" Marli cut her eyes at Clementine, tightening her grip, digging her nails in.

"Thank you Marli." Clementine grimaced.

"You're welcome puppet!" Marli released her arms, grinning as she stroked Clementine's hair. Clementine pulled away slightly, feeling uncomfortable under her touch. "Don't worry, I'll get us permission to go get you a new one. Get your range extended for a day." Marli rotated Clementine's inhibitor around her neck.

"Hmmm..." Clementine said with a sigh, knowing that she didn't have the money for another wand but not wanting to explain her situation to Marli right now.

"Just let your Marli take care of everything!" Marli leaned in and kissed her on the cheek just as they arrived at class. Clementine hurried in, sitting and slumping down into her seat, Marli sitting right next to her.

Classes were over, Clementine was enjoying a moment of peace, Marli had left her alone for the first time all week. She walked outside, wandering aimlessly, allowing her feet to take her wherever they wanted to go. She frowned when she looked up and realized that they had taken her to the quidditch pitch. Where else did she expect them to take her? She sighed as she stood outside of the storage shed. Flying had always helped her feel better in the past. Maybe a nice flight would help her think more clearly.

Clementine unlocked the shed and pulled out her broom. She slid her fingers over the polished finish, remembering the last time she had ridden it with Violet. The way Violet had been so scared that she could feel her trembling under her hands. Violet's concern for her had been so genuine. Everything about Violet was genuine. She spoke her mind, She had told Clementine off the first day they had met. Clementine smiled at the thought, she knew what Violet was thinking, she could read her facial expressions like a book. Marli was a mystery... she smiled when she was angry, she said something was okay when it obviously wasn't...

"There you are puppet! I was so worried about you!" Clementine jolted as Marli walked up behind her. She had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed her coming up behind her. "Flying is such a waste of time." Clementine frowned as she put her broom back in the shed and closed it.

Clementine 'mmm'd' her response as Marli took her by the wrist and started pulling her towards the school gates that led to Hogsmeade. "W-where are we going? I-I can't leave the grounds." Clementine tried to slow down but Marli dug her nails in and pulled harder. Clementine pushed her heels into the ground and ripped her hand out of Marli's grip. "I can't leave school grounds!" She yelled at the tall freckled girl.

The back of Marli's hand made a cracking sound as it connected with Clementine's mouth. It sent her staggering. "Do you see what you made me do? This is what happens when you don't trust me!" Marli glared hard at the smaller girl, she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it against Clementine's busted lower lip, Marli's expression softened. "The Aurors are extending the range of your band for one hour so we can get you a new wand. I talked to McGonagall, they are going to meet us at the gates right now. You're welcome."

Marli grabbed her wrist and continued to drag her towards the Hogwarts gates. Clementine allowed herself to be dragged, how did she get herself into this mess? She felt trapped and isolated. Marli was the only person that she could talk to, that talked to her. She was rough and moody, but Marli was looking out for her right? Only wanted what was best? The longer Clementine knew her the less sure she was.

An Auror met them at the gate just as Marli had said, they tapped her inhibitor with their wand, told her she had exactly one hour and apparated away. Hogsmeade was bustling with locals. People out shopping and eating after a busy day at work. Marli looked excitedly around.

"I need to run into the bank and collect my money..." Clementine said sadly. There was a local Hogsmeade bank, not as big or secure as Gringotts, but definitely more convenient for the locals. Since Clementine was almost always in or around Hogwarts, it made more sense for her to keep her money here.

"Go ahead and get your money and wand," Marli said, as if she were giving Clementine permission, "it's boring, I'm going to look around the town." Marli released her grip on Clementine and began to wander the streets. Clementine rubbed at her wrist, sore from being held so tight.

Clementine withdrew the last of her money from her account, leaving it empty. She frowned as she looked at it, knowing how hard and how long she had worked to earn it. She walked sadly to the wand shop. They didn't have the exact wand in stalk that she had previously owned and had to special order one that would be delivered to the school in one week.

After her purchase was made, Clementine looked into her hand, she had five sickles left. That was all she had left to her name. She frowned at the money before shoving it back into her pocket. A large clock hung on the nearby building, thirty minutes was all she had left to get back to the school. She need to find Marli and get back. Just as she thought about her, she walked around the corner as if she were summoned.

"It's about time!" Marli pouted, taking Clementine by the wrist once more. "I found something for you to buy me!" Marli pulled Clementine into Zonko's and pointed at a display. "It's sooo cute! It's called a Millibear. When you squeeze it's hand it makes the most delightful comments! Watch!" Marli squeezed it's hand.

The Millibear's mouth opened and it screamed, "GO AWAY YOU TALL FREAKING BAGUETTE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" Marli burst into a fit of giggles. "Isn't it darling?"

Clementine raised an eyebrow, "I... uh... it's... loud. I really don't have the money to-"

Marli folded her arms and glared, "After everything I've done for you! I got you permission to be here! I've stayed by you when your friends all left! I've taken care of you!" Marli was causing a scene, people started staring and without her scarf everyone could see Clementine's collar.

"Here," Clementine shoved the three sickles it cost for the bear into Marli's hand. She smiled wide, picked out a Millibear and took it to the counter. Clementine was somewhat grateful for the bear as Marli hugged it tight as they walked instead of grabbing at her sore wrists. Clementine was rubbing at her sore wrist again when she heard Marli yell.

"Ice cream!" Clementine's heart sank. What had Rebecca, Alvin and AJ thought about the trial? Did they believe she was guilty? She didn't want to go in and face them but Marli was already pushing the door open, bells ringing to alert the family of their presence. Clementine followed behind, shoulders slumped and head down.

**((A/N: I was going to stop here, but I was feeling super nice and I want to get Marli out of here as much as y'all do, I promise. So... here we go!))**

The family frowned when they caught sight of Clementine cowering behind the tall dark haired girl.

"Clementine!" Rebecca yelled, running out to hug the girl, looking sadly at the collar around her neck. Rebecca eyed the tall girl suspiciously as she glanced over the ice cream counter, looking at flavors and demanding samples from Alvin. "We read all about the trial in the Daily Prophet but I want to hear it from you. Tell me you didn't do it." Her eyes were pleading.

Clementine looked up into Rebecca's watery eyes, "I... I didn't do it..."

Rebecca hugged her tighter as AJ ran to join in, "I'm so sorry Clem. Violet sent me a long letter explaining the situation before, how you were arrested for murder and then she sent us another letter when you plead guilty, told us that you were innocent. Where is Violet?"

"I broke up with her." Clementine whispered, tears filling her eyes for the first time since she was released from Azkaban, "To keep her safe. I'm a jinx and I'm just going to get her killed." She covered her face with her hands, tears running freely down her face.

"No ma'am." Rebecca said, pulling Clementine's hands away from her face, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "You have had a lot of terrible things happen to you in your life. They have happened _to_ you. Not _because_ of you. Don't you blame yourself and give up something that makes you happy. Do you understand me?" Clementine nodded, but still looked unsure. Rebecca pulled Clementine into one more tight hug as Marli approached licking her ice cream cone. AJ stood to the side, not understanding what was happening but giving Clementine sorrowful eyes.

"I'm ready to go. I told that man you would pay." Marli stepped out, not bothering to ask why Clementine was crying and hugging someone in the ice cream shop.

Clementine frowned, she pulled out her last two sickles and placed them in Rebecca's hand.

"Clem, we don't want your money, and this is too much anyway." Rebecca tried to hand the money back but Clementine refused.

"Just keep it, okay?"

Rebecca nodded, looking worriedly at the brunette, "Take care of yourself okay? You look like you haven't eaten or slept for days. You deserve to be happy." Clementine smiled sadly before following Marli out.

The two girls headed down the street towards the school, Clementine was feeling anxious, she had about five minutes to get across the school borders before her time ran out. Marli walked leisurely down the street. She took one more lick of her ice cream cone before throwing it, less than half eaten into a trash can. "That was terrible. I didn't want to be rude and say it to their faces but... that was the worst ice cream I have ever had." Clementine frowned as she continued to move forward, towards the school at a quick pace. She needed to talk to Violet.

Marli lagged behind, she pulled a doll out of her pocket, holding it behind the Millibear so that Clementine couldn't see it. She unfastened a pin from the interior of her school robes and waited. As soon as the girls walked into the entry way of Hogwarts Marli stabbed the pin through the dolls head, the pin sat, barely inserted into the voodoo dolls forehead and Marli watched as Clementine stopped in her tracks, grabbing at her forehead.

"Something wrong my puppet?" Marli asked, walking to stand in front of the brunette.

"I'm fine." Clementine dropped her hands to her side, "And stop calling me that. I'm not your anything." Clementine turned to the dungeons to go to the Slytherin common room. Marli followed, staying a pace behind. She said the password, letting Clementine enter first, but as soon as the stepped in, Marli shoved the pin in a little deeper. Clementine winced noticeably, holding her forehead in pain, still managing to glance around the room, no Violet.

"Are you okay? Here let me help you." Marli reached for Clementine's wrist, but she pushed it away.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to find Violet. I can keep her safe. I have to try, I'm miserable without her." Clementine went up the stairs to Violet's dorm, Violet wasn't there either, no one was. Marli closed the door behind them, sneakily shoving the pin all the way into the dolls head. Clementine nearly collapsed from the pain. Marli grabbed her under the arms, and carried her to Marli's bed, laying the girl down as she grabbed her head and screamed in anguish.

Marli pulled the pin almost all the way out, keeping the voodoo doll completely hidden behind the Millibear. "Poor thing, you probably just need rest. Lay down, get some sleep." Clementine took a few steadying breaths, and sat up.

"I-I I feel better now, I need to find Violet." Marli shoved the pin in all the way once more. Clementine fell back onto the bed, teeth clenched, feeling like her head was about to burst. Marli pulled the pin almost all the way out again.

"It seems to get better when you lay down, just rest. Violet is bound to come back, this is her dorm after all." Marli grinned, patting Clementine gently on the hand.

Clementine nodded, maybe getting some rest was for the best. She'd been plagued with nightly headaches ever since she got out of Azkaban. Now that she was laying down, her eyes drooped of their own accord. Sleep sounded really nice.

Marli watched as Clementine drifted off to sleep. Pulling the pin completely out, allowing the girl to sleep peacefully. She replaced the pin inside her robe and the voodoo doll that the lovingly named Orman, back into her pocket. She bent over Clementine placing a kiss on her forehead before closing the curtains of the fourposter bed.

Meanwhile Violet paced in the Gryffindor common room, Louis, Mariana, Becca, Sophie, Ruby and even Brody and Minerva stood around. They were ready to have their own little intervention. Everyone had arrived... they just needed Clementine.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe that wasn't a better place to leave off? Sorry! Big confrontation next chapter though! Things are going down.**


	19. What Goes Around

Marli lay next to Clementine in her four poster bed, the dorms had been quiet all night. That meant she didn't have to deal with any interruptions. She stroked the smaller girl's hair as she lay beside her, curtains drawn around her bed just in case someone came barging in. Clementine was sleeping soundly, as if she hadn't slept well in days. Marli sneered, she had made sure that she hadn't slept well. Marli continued tracing her long nails over Clementine's face as she stared at her, wondering how she would look with a scar just under her eye. Her nail lingered, pressing in a little deeper when the brunette rolled over wrapping an arm around the tall freckled girl's stomach. Marli gently pulled up Clementine's sleeve as it was now draped across her, admiring her handiwork of crescent moon scars and bruises along her wrist.

Clementine mumbled in her sleep at Marli's touch, Marli struggled to hear what Clementine was saying, leaning in closer to hear as the curly haired girl snuggled into her side. Marli just made out the word, "Violet" as it escaped Clementine's lips in a breathy whisper. Marli glared, fingers that had been softly caressing Clementine's skin, now dug in, drawing blood.

Clementine's eyes shot open at a sharp pain on her arm, she inhaled sharply only to have a hand clasped over her mouth, stifling her screams. She struggled for air, confused in the dark space, unsure of where she was or who she was with as the hazy cloud of sleep still hung over her head. She struggled against her captor, or whoever was holding her down against her will and bit hard into their hand. They released her with a yelp of pain and Clementine rolled away from them and landed hard on the floor. Clementine staggered to her feet, weak from lack of food and sleep but determined to fight.

In the moonlit room Clementine realized that she was in the Slytherin dorms, she tried to remember how she had gotten there but her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. She ran for the door only to have a tall dark haired girl cut off her exit. Clementine reached into her sock, grabbing for a wand that wasn't there. She swore under her breath and held her hand out in front of her. Clementine had practiced wandless magic before, but was hardly proficient at it. She held her hand up as Marli walked intimidatingly towards her. Clementine focused all of her thoughts and her limited energy at Marli and thought 'stupefy!' Marli staggered to the side.

The brunette didn't waist as second as the adrenaline pumping through her system spurred her on. Out the door she ran and down the stairs, through the empty common room and into the dungeon corridors. She could hear Marli behind her now, she knew she couldn't out run her long. Her longer strides were bound to catch up to her sooner rather than later. Clementine just pushed on, footsteps echoing through the stone hallways as her heart pounded in her chest, willing herself to go faster. What was Marli doing? Why was she attacking her in the dorms? Clementine didn't know and she didn't really care right now, she just had to get help and fast. She was tired of being a victim. Tired of being used and tossed around by the winds of chance. No more. She was fighting. She only hoped this wouldn't be her last.

Clementine emerged from the dungeons with Marli a step behind. Fortunately for Clementine she heard footsteps pounding down the stairs coming in her direction. When she saw who it was, her heart froze. "Run! Run away!" She shouted before a cold feeling over took her.

Violet, Brody, Minerva, and Louis came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, eyes on Marli who was standing beside Clementine, stroking her cheek with her finger nail, wand hidden behind Clementine's back.

Violet had her wand drawn and aimed at Marli, taking an aggressive step forward. "Get your filthy hands off-"

"Uh uh uh..." Marli sighed, shaking her head and drawing her nail down Clementine's cheek from underneath her eye down to her jaw line. Even in the dark Violet could see a red line appear, followed by the slowly emerging droplets of blood. "Don't come any closer."

_Why wasn't she running? Why wasn't she fighting?_ Violet thought frantically. "Clem, please... are you okay?"

Clementine stood rooted to the spot, she tried to tell her legs to move, her mouth to speak but they refused, a voice in her head was whispering, _stay where you are, tell me you love me_. Clementine's mouth started speaking now on of it's own accord, "I love you Marli." her voice said in a monotonous tone.

Violet shook her head in disbelief as Marli sneered, running her tongue along the cut on Clementine's cheek, relishing in the taste of her blood, "I love you too puppet." Brody and Louis cringed as they watched, beams of moonlight illuminating the pair as they stood in the entryway. Minerva's fists were clenched angrily at her side, anxious to do something but not wanting to hurt Clementine any worse.

"What have you done to her?!" Minerva screamed at Marli. Clementine was so stiff it was unnatural. Violet took a cautious step forward.

"Don't." Clementine spoke against her will, "I don't love you anymore Violet, I never have."

"Marli's doing something to her." Violet turned and whispered to the others. "This isn't her, it's not." Louis and Brody nodded in agreement.

"I'm just going to tackle her." Minerva growled, but Violet held her arm back.

"No, we can't risk it. What if she hurts Clem?" Violet whispered back.

"So you just want to sit and watch this happen?!" Minerva gestured angrily at Marli, who had her arms wrapped around Clementine.

_Kiss me,_ the voice in Clementine's head whispered, her head leaned up to meet Marli's as she screamed internally. She fought against the voice coercing her, trying to bend her will, Marli's voice. Their lips connected and she screamed so loud she didn't know how nobody could hear her.

Violet burned with a rage as Marli pulled away from the kiss, tugging on Clementine's busted lower lip, causing it to start to bleeding again.

Violet stared hard at Clementine, who almost undetectably twitched, her glossed over eyes flashing briefly to their normal sheen.

"Go, attack Marli." Violet shoved Minerva forward. Minerva didn't seem to mind as she charged forward, fist at the ready, but Marli was prepared. Easily side stepping her attack and stupefying the tall red head, causing her to crash to the ground unconscious.

While Marli was briefly distracted, Violet closed the space between her and Clementine. "Snap out of it Clem. Come on. I know you're in there, please." Violet held her face in her hands, blood oozing between her fingers.

_Fight,_ Clementine yelled at herself, _Fiiiiiiiiiiiight_.

Marli turned her wand onto Violet threateningly, "I said to not come any closer."

Clementine's eyes flashed and she reached for Marli's wand of her own free will, struggling against the voice inside her head. She grabbed Marli's wand and flung it out of her reach and with a final surge of willpower she tackled Marli to the ground with all her strength. Marli hit the ground hard, Violet trained her wand on her and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" Marli's arms and legs snapped against her body, unable to move. She was helpless, weak. She fumed against the spell, eye darting around the room, trapped in her own personal nightmare.

Louis rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Clementine, pulling her away from Marli. Violet stayed rooted to the spot, wand still trained on the tall freckled girl, not taking any chance, until Brody came rushing down the stairs, McGonagall trailing behind her, drawing her attention away. Clementine looked at Brody surprised, she didn't even realize that she had left.

Everyone turned their attention to Clementine, checking over her bleeding face, asking where she had been all night, trying to make sure she was okay. When she was calm enough to gather her thoughts, she looked around at all the faces, explaining to them what had happened in as little detail as possible.

Minerva, who had regained consciousness, said every swear word in the book as McGonagall promised to handle everything, hurrying to alert the Aurors that they had someone in need of being picked up. The headmaster grabbed Marli's wand off the ground in preparation to give it to an Auror for testing. Most likely Marli had used an unforgivable curse. Then she levitated Marli out of the room and to her office.

Violet reached for Clementine's hand, causing the girl to flinch slightly before she felt Violet's soft fingers interlace with her own. Relaxing as her wrist wasn't grabbed, as nails weren't dug in. Violet reached up with her free hand, tracing gently over her face. "I'm so sorry Clem..." Violet leaned into her shoulder, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for not seeing that something was wrong sooner... For leaving you alone with Marli..."

Clementine untangled their hands and wrapped both arms around Violet, one arm held her tight while the other roamed through her soft blonde hair. "It wasn't your fault, it was-"

"It wasn't your fault either!" Violet interrupted, huffing into the Gryffindor's neck.

"I wasn't going to say it was," Clementine chuckled, standing their in the entryway, cheek and lip bleeding, having just been controlled like a puppet by Marli, and yet she still hadn't been this happy in weeks. "It was Marli's fault, but I am sorry for what it's worth... for breaking up with you... for trying to cut you out of my life... I was trying to protect you but I just wound up hurting us both. I love you Violet."

"I love you too Clem." Violet pulled her head out of Clementine's shoulder and pressed her lips gently against the brunette's. She tasted blood. She moved back, looking into Clementine's face, both girls smiling at one another. Violet looked around, just noticing that they were alone.

"Where did everyone go?" Violet asked curiously.

"Back to their common rooms I think. They tried to sneak off while you were hugging me." Clementine pulled Violet into another hug, "Stay with me tonight?" she whispered in Violet's ear. "I don't want to be alone."

"Do you even need to ask?" Violet grinned, "Can we stop by the infirmary first?" Violet traced near the cuts on Clementine's cheek and lip.

Clementine shook her head adamantly, "Maybe tomorrow... not tonight... please?" she begged.

"Alright..." Violet sighed, linking her hand with Clementine's once more as they walked hand and hand up to the Gryffindor common room. Sophie, Becca, Mariana and Ruby greeted them with hugs and sad smiles as they came through the portrait hole. Louis had come in earlier and told them everything that had happened, but they wanted to check on their friend themselves.

"They better arrest that Marli girl," Ruby fumed as she and Mariana headed to their 6th year dorm, leaving the rest of the girls to keep moving to the 7th year dormitories.

"We're glad your okay," Sophie hugged Clementine quickly, before moving to her four poster and closing the curtains.

"Now we just need you reinstated as quidditch captain." Becca smiled, "Louis had us throwing around watermelons at practice... It didn't end well for him." Clementine smiled back as Becca gave them a friendly wave before climbing in and closing the curtains of her own bed.

Clementine climbed into her bed, Violet following closely behind, both of them still wearing their school uniforms. The two girls laid, facing each other, hands between their bodies but not clasped, staring into each others eyes. Allowing their eyes to wander over the others face, taking in every detail, letting the presence the other girl wash over them. Feeling safe in their proximity. Violet reached up and closed the curtains, before waving her wand around, performing the silencing charm that Clementine had taught her.

"I know you like to be the little spoon, but, will you hold me just this once?" Clementine asked, voice pleading, in a whisper, as if she was afraid of being overheard.

Violet nodded and waited for Clementine to roll over so that she could wrap her arm around the girl. She felt so thin and weak against Violet's chest that it worried the blonde haired girl, but she didn't say anything. That was something they could talk about another day. Tonight they would simply take comfort in one another.

"I want my Slytherin pajamas back." Clementine said, sounding half asleep.

"I'm sorry, _your _Slytherin pajamas?" Violet chuckled against the back of Clementine's head.

"_Yes_." Clementine stated matter of factly, kissing the palm of Violet's hand before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Aftermath

Clementine awoke, eyes opening slowly, met with darkness, panic filled her chest. Her heart started racing, not sure where she was or who she was with she hurriedly pushed past the curtains. In her haste she fell to the floor with a loud thud, earning looks from the two other 7th year Gryffindors.

"You alright there Clem?" Sophie asked kindly, kneeling in front to the brunette. Becca just raised an eyebrow at the girl as she continued brushing her hair in the mirror.

Clementine scrambled to her feet, taking deep calming breaths, "I'm... good... W-where's Violet?" She looked around anxiously, settled only slightly by the sun flowing in through the window, illuminating the room.

Sophie reached for Clementine's arms, only to have her flinch away, "Violet didn't want to wake you up, she went to shower and change. Can I take you up to the infirmary?" Sophie was eyeing the smeared dried blood on her cheek and lip.

"No..." Clementine shook her head looking a little dazed, "I'm just going to shower..." Sophie looked worriedly at Clementine as she ambled into the bathroom.

Sophie turned on her heel and hurried out of the dorm, she needed to find Violet.

Violet was running up to the Gryffindor common room, heart pounding in her chest, going as fast as her feet would carry her. Sophie had found her in the great hall as she was grabbing some lunch for herself and Clementine. When Sophie told her that Clementine had woken up, looking disoriented Violet grabbed what she had and started running. Sophie kept pace, her longer legs and more athletic figure allowing her to reach the portrait before Violet so that she give the password and have it open by the time Violet reached it.

The blonde ran through the common room and up the dorm stairs. When she got to the right room she burst in, leaning over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She could hear the shower still running through the door and sat down on Clementine's bed, waiting, nervously tapping her foot on the ground. Becca and Sophie stayed down in the common room, allowing Violet to have some privacy to talk to Clementine.

Violet opened her school bag, taking out the food she had packed and set it on the bedspread Almost thirty minutes passed before Clementine emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of hot steam. When she noticed that Violet was in the room she looked down at her bare feet, "Sorry... I-uh... forgot my clothes..." she had a towel wrapped around her chest, hair wet and dripping down her shoulders.

"Clem, are you okay?" Violet stood, immediately scanning over Clementine with her eyes. She looked gaunt, circles around her eyes, the cut on her cheek and lip shown red against her tan skin. Violet gasped as her eyes traveled to Clementine's wrists and forearms, she rushed forward, taking them gently in her hands. "Did Marli do this?" She ran her fingers over the crescent moon wounds in various stages of healing on her arms.

The Gryffindor girl resolutely avoided eye contact with Violet, mumbling a "yes..." to the floor.

Violet gently tilted Clem's chin up, requesting that she meet her eyes, Clementine reluctantly complied. Violet's soft touch urging her eyes up, reminding her she was safe.

"Clem..." Violet's heart was breaking as she looked into the brunette's bloodshot eyes. "Have you been crying?"

Clementine shook her head no, more tears leaking out as she did, she moved her hands up to cover her face in shame. Embarrassed for Violet to see her like this. Marli was right when she had told her she was weak, that she needed to be stronger, standing here, crying like a baby, she was a mess.

Then Violet wrapped her arms around the fragile girl, she pulled her in, firm but gentle. One hand on her back, feeling the soft towel beneath her palm. The other in her wet hair, fingers against her scalp, both holding Clementine close. Pressing her into her body, eliminating the space between them. Violet turned her head and whispered softly in her ear, "It's okay to cry. After everything you've been through this past month it would be weird if you didn't. I'm sorry... for everything." They stayed like that for a while. Clementine sniffling into Violet's shoulder, clinging to the warmth she offered.

After a while Violet loosened her hug, shirt soaked through from Clementine's wet hair and stray tears, but she didn't care. Violet looked into her tired bloodshot eyes, desperate to provide comfort she pressed her lips tenderly against Clementine's, feeling the split skin of her lip beneath her own. Vividly remembering the first time she had met Clementine at quidditch practice. How the carefree, cocky Gryffindor had talked to her. She had a busted lip then too and Violet couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to them. Both repelled and attracted by the girl's arrogance, wanting to kiss her _and _push her away. Grateful she had given her a chance, seen past her overbearing exterior to the still strong but vulnerable girl inside.

The tender kiss became more heated, filled with everything the girls couldn't express in words. Sorrow, longing, forgiveness, everything at once spilling into one another. Violet started to pull away, not wanting to take advantage of Clementine in her emotionally unstable state. As she began to disconnect their lips, Clementine leaned forward to reconnect them, her hands at the back of Violet's head, coaxing her to stay. Violet weakly succumbed her hands caressing the soft damp skin of Clementine's bare shoulders and back. Intoxicated by the sensation, she wanted more. More of the girl she had been separated from for so long, more contact, more physical affirmation that she was safe and in her arms. Violet removed her lips from Clementine's, causing a frustrated groan to leave her's lips before Violet started pressing them along the crook of her neck. She could feel the heat rising from Clementine's skin, from the hot shower or from the kisses she didn't know. Just as Violet found herself getting lost in her actions, as her kisses intensified moving up Clementine's neck, her cheek grazed the inhibitor collar on Clementine's neck and she snapped out of her haze. She stepped back from the brunette, trying to clear her head.

"I-I'm sorry..." Violet frowned, disappointed in herself for getting carried away, "Let's um... resume this when you're feeling more like yourself, okay? We need to focus on getting you better." She burned red, watching as Clementine took deep steadying breaths before replying.

"Don't be sorry... and yeah... that, that sounds good." Clementine pecked Violet on the cheek, smiling slightly. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too... oh!" Violet turned and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a pair of green and silver pajamas, "I believe these are yours?" Clementine's smile became a grin as she took the pajamas, she ran and grabbed some underwear from her drawers and took them into the bathroom eager to change.

When Clementine came out of the bathroom she was dressed in her Slytherin pajamas, towel around her shoulders, hair still down, and a genuine smile on her face. Violet was sitting on Clementine's bed back leaned against the headboard. She patted the area in front of her. "Sit." Clementine did as she was told and sat facing Violet on the bed, "Now turn." Clementine turned without questioning why, so that her back was facing Violet. Violet grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close, placing her legs on either side of the brunette.

"Violet, what are you-" Clementine asked before she felt a hairbrush running over her hair. She quieted at the feel of the brush moving though her hair and over her scalp. She closed her eyes and melted into Violet 'hmming' at tingling on her skin.

"I brought some food up for you, I know you have to be hungry. I don't think I've seen you have a meal in the great hall all week."

"In a minute..." Clementine mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest, resting her face on them and closing her eyes. The feel of Violet's gentle touch, her warmth was all encompassing, lulling Clementine into a peaceful trance. Violet continued to brush her hair, gently untangling any knots she came across as she went. Admiring the thick brown waves that went past her shoulders when wet but as it dried rested just above, she started running her fingers through it, loving how soft and silky it felt between them.

"Clem?" Violet asked with uncertainty, she had grown quiet.

Thinking she had fallen asleep Violet stopped her brushing and she swore she could hear the pout in Clementine's voice when she groggily said, "Don't stop..."

"You need to eat," Violet chuckled, "and then I'll braid your hair."

"You can braid?" Violet could hear the smile in Clementine's voice.

"Yes I can braid, my step sister Jaime taught me last Summer." Violet rolled her eyes, she could tell by Clementine's silent shaking that she was trying to hold back giggles. "What's so funny about that?" Violet grinned, tickling Clementine's sides until she released the laugh into the air. Violet's heart soared at the sound and she stopped her attack.

Clementine leaned forward, picking up an apple that Violet had brought up and leaned back into Violet's chest. Violet leaned back, getting comfortable, pulling Clementine back with her, wrapping her arms around her noticeably smaller waist, holding her close as she ate.

"You need to eat more than that though." Violet blew a strand of Clementine's hair out of her face, listening as the girl in her arms crunched happily on her apple.

"I will. I just want to eat this first." Clementine said between bites.

"I know how much you love apples" Violet asked, unconsciously stroking the brunettes hair as they spoke. "Shouldn't you save the best for last?"

"Not anymore... with everything that's happened... If something makes me happy, I'm just going to do it from now on. No waiting for the perfect moment, no saving it for later when later may never arrive." Clementine's voice was serious, Violet kissed the side of her head.

"Isn't that how you've always lived? A girl of action?" Violet asked, thinking about how differently the two were. Violet being more withdrawn and Clementine being an extrovert.

"I guess so..." Clementine frowned, "It was... I want it to be again."

"It will be. Just give yourself some time." Violet nuzzled her face into the brown locks, "It's okay if it takes some time."

"Thanks..."

As Clementine finished her apple she levitated the core to the trash can in the corner of the room with wandless magic.

"Impressive." Violet smirked as Clementine grabbed a roll and began chewing on it slowly. "I was thinking... if you don't have any plans over Christmas break... you might wanna... if you wanted to... you could spend Christmas break with my family?"

Clementine froze mid bite, she had always spent Christmas break at the school alone. Louis and Duck had invited her several times but she didn't want to be a burden. She knew that Christmas was a special time that people wanted to spend with their families, not with their families plus some girl their kid went to school with. The idea was tempting though with Violet. The opportunity to meet her parents, her sisters, to see her bedroom and find out if she had stuffed animals hidden in there. It was too enticing to pass up.

"I would love to." Clementine said, turning her head so that she could kiss Violet on the cheek, "Are you sure your family will be okay with it though? People are very... particular about their Christmas traditions... Having a stranger in their house isn't something most people want..."

"Are you kidding me?" Violet smiled at the thought of sharing Christmas with Clementine, "My mum can't wait to meet you."

"Your mum knows who I am?!" Clementine almost chocked on her roll, sputtering and coughing as she inhaled some pieces down her airway.

"Of course, I write her every week. How could I not mention you?" Violet said, a grin spreading across Clementine's face even as she continued to try and dislodge the bread from her lungs.

"You talk about me to your mum..." Clementine continued to grin at the thought, breaking into a fit of giggles, "That is so cute..."

"Shut it..." Violet grumbled, cheeks reddening at Clementine's laughter.

"No, it's cute, really." Clementine turned around to look at Violet's face, "What do you say about me?"

"Nothing, forget it..." Violet looked away, feeling childish under Clementine's gaze.

"Vi... it's okay..." Clementine leaned back, caressing Violet's face with one hand, holding her hands in place around her waist with the other, "Do you know how much I wish I had a mum to write to about you... it's not silly... it's sweet."

Violet frowned at her words, "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad about your parents..."

"You didn't... you haven't..." Clementine assured, smiling softly. Rubbing her hand on Violet's, "I would love to have Christmas at your-" Clementine swore as she remembered, "I have to work Christmas break..." She swore again, disappointment clear in her voice.

"It's fine, you can floo in to Hogsmeade whenever you need." Violet said as if it were obvious.

"T-thanks Vi... I can't wait!" Clementine awkwardly hugged the blonde who was still sitting behind her, "It's nice to have something to look forward to... after everything..."

"Yeah..." Violet hugged back more easily, "Now, let's braid that hair..." Clementine smiled as Violet pulled her fingers through her brown tresses once more. Loving every second of her soft touch and kind words.

"I love you Violet." Clementine said, she felt the words so strongly that they came out of her mouth before she could even think them.

Violet smiled as she divided the Gryffindor's hair into thirds, "I love you too Clementine."


	21. Loose Ends

Clementine sighed with relief, rubbing at her unencumbered neck. "Feel better?" Violet asked with a grin.

"Better? It feels like a weight has been lifted, it feels like freedom!" Clementine yelled dramatically spinning around in the entry way not caring how silly she looked.

"Let's go eat." Violet took Clementine's hand, intertwining their fingers as they headed into the great hall together.

"Yes, I am starving!" Clementine cheered, practically skipping in to get food, holding tight to Violet's hand. The blonde beamed at the brunette. It had been over a week since Marli had been arrested. The Aurors took their time removing Clementine's inhibitor collar, but it was finally, officially gone and the Gryffindor's mood lifted substantially.

Clementine threw herself down at the Gryffindor table with Louis and the rest of the quidditch team. She grabbed a plate and loaded it up one handed to the chuckles of those around her.

"You can let go to eat Clem." Violet smirked, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Clementine looked from Violet to her fork from her fork to Violet. With a shy grin Clementine kissed the back of Violet's hand before releasing it to grab her fork. Violet scooted over so that their legs touched and kissed her firmly on the top of her baseball cap.

"So... whatever happened with Gabe?" Violet asked the group as she grabbed a plate of her own.

Sophie glared, "Minerva made him confess everything to McGonagall, which is why Clem got pardoned. You know his dad though. He's pretty high up in the Auror department. Gabe got off with a slap on the wrist. He got his Head Boy badge taken away and that's about it. He didn't even have to go to trial."

Clementine stood up from the table. "I'm going to have a word with him. Tell him never to come near you again. I've been to Azkaban twice, if I go back again I'm going to deserve it."

Violet grabbed Clementine around the waist, pulling her back into her seat, "Please no Clem! Marli's arrested, you're pardoned, Gabe's not worth it." Clementine stared angrily at the Hufflepuff table where Gabe was currently sitting slouched down looking anywhere but at the Gryffindor table.

"He could have killed you!" Clementine slammed her fist on the table. "He deserves more than what he got and if he's not going to get it legally-"

Violet looked at her warily, "Clem..." Violet cupped her cheeks in her hands. "Please leave that prat alone, for me?"

Clementine gave a grumpy nod and leaned in to peck Violet on the lips.

"Come on!" Louis yelled, "What did I say about kissing girls in the great hall!"

"I'm pretty sure we established that you were just jealous because you didn't have a girl to kiss." Clementine smiled smugly.

"Oh contraire, my girl kissing days are over." Louis turned and placed a kiss on the blushing red cheek of James. Clementine grinned and continued eat and laugh with her friends.

Violet quietly ate the whole time, staring across the great hall. "I'll be right back." She said curtly moving off the bench and down the aisle.

"Huh?" Clementine looked at her and followed her path with her eyes. Violet was walking toward the entrance at the same time a beanie headed Hufflepuff was. Clementine jumped nervously from her seat and walked quickly towards Violet who was already talking to Gabe, her hand clutching a fist full of Gabe's robes.

"Just because your Daddy kept you out of trouble doesn't mean you got away with it." Violet spoke in a menacing voice that Clementine had never heard from the usually timid girl.

"I-I'm sorry I h-hexed you Violet, I'm glad y-you're okay." Gabe stuttered looking frightened. Clementine came up behind Violet just as she raised her hand in the air and swung it down, making contact with Gabe's cheek with a resounding crack. The force turned Gabe's face away from the muffled laughter coming from the tables.

"Violet!" Clementine said more in astonishment than reprimand.

"I don't care that you hexed me but you have no idea what Clementine had to endure because of you. Don't you ever go near her again, do you understand?"

"I won't." Gabe's cheek was red from the strike and he hung his head as he exited the hall.

"Violet!" Clementine said again, hugging the blonde, "That was amazing! If I didn't fancy you before, I certainly would now."

Violet grinned sheepishly as she shook her stinging hand out. "I wish you would go to the infirmary. Get these scars removed." Violet moved back, tracing the mostly healed cut that went down her cheek.

"I thought it made me look tough." Clementine grinned smugly.

"You don't need a scar to look tough but as long as it doesn't bother you or... or make you have bad thoughts..." Violet looked into Clementine's eyes, smiling warmly at each other as they leaned in, only to be interrupted by Minerva slapping them both on the back.

"Nicely done Violet. I would have gone for the punch, but it sounded like a solid slap." Minerva patted them again, Clementine threw her arms around the taller girl, hugging her tight. Minerva stood awkwardly not returning the hug, warmth spreading up her neck and through her cheeks.

"Thank you Minnie! I haven't had a chance to tell you yet. Thanks for getting Gabe to confess and for helping me with Marli. I really owe you." Clementine said.

"It... it was nothin'..." Minerva said casually as Clementine backed up. "But I mean... if you really feel like you owe me... you could... No, never mind..."

"What is it?" Clementine smiled up at the red head, "If there's anything I can do for you, please tell me."

"Well... I was just thinking about that time we kissed-" Minerva started, pointing at her lips.

"No!" Violet broke in, getting behind Clementine and pushing her forcibly from the great hall, "Good try Minerva, but no."

Clementine broke into laughter, "She was just kidding Violet."

"No Clem, she wasn't." Violet shook her head, scowl on her face.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, I have something I need to do... want to come with?" Clementine asked shyly.

"Do you even need to ask?" Violet clasped Clementine's hand and the two walked out the door and down the path to Hogsmeade.

It started snowing again, white flakes flurrying through the air. Clementine beamed, she pulled her hat off and raised her hands in the air twirling. Violet grinned, admiring the contrast of the white snow flakes in her dark brown hair. Clementine smiled mischievously as she caught her staring, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, lifted her slightly and spun around amidst the flurries. Violet sighed contentedly as Clementine sat her down, both of them staying in their embrace. Violet rested her head on Clementine's shoulder, thankful to have her back and getting back to her normal self. Violet knew the healing process wasn't over, that she still had a lot to recover from but she'd enjoy the peaceful moments as they came.

Violet reached around and grabbed Clementine's hat from her hand. She placed it on her own head, looking into the face of the brunette for approval, "What do you think? How does it look?"

Clementine looked her girlfriend over, "Hmmmm, it definitely looks better on..." She drug it out, Violet playfully slapped her on the shoulder, "...you! It definitely looks better on you." Violet smiled smugly, taking that as permission to keep wearing it.

"We don't have to eat ice cream if you don't want to, but I do need to run by the shop. I need to talk to Rebecca for a minute." Clementine reluctantly loosened her grip on Violet, taking her hand once more as they walked.

"Oh, I'm getting ice cream, it's a tradition now." Violet said, sounding serious. Clementine smiled at her as they reached the ice cream parlor, admiring her cheeks, rosy from the cold.

"What?" Violet asked, "You're staring."

Clementine shot Violet the cocky smile that she had missed so much, "You're so beautiful it's a wonder I don't stare all the time."

Violet's cheeks goes even brighter as Clementine opened the door for her and they entered.

"CLLLEEEEEEMM!" AJ screamed. He ran to Clementine, slamming into her and hugging her tight around the waist as soon as the bell jingled on the door announcing their arrival.

"hey aj..." Clementine managed to croak out, AJ having knocked the air out of her.

AJ released Clementine and hugged the blonde tight, "Violet!"

"How ya doin' AJ?" Violet hugged back before crouching down to look the boy in the eye.

"I'm good Violet. I missed you! I like you a lot better then that dark haired girl." AJ stood rocking on his feet as he spoke.

"Dark haired girl?" Violet questioned, looking up at Clementine. "You brought Marli here?" Jealousy burned inside her at the thought of Clementine bringing someone else to their special place.

"Not on purpose..." Clementine said softly, guilt apparent in her eyes, "I didn't want to, she dragged me in... it turned out to be good though, talking to Rebecca helped me come to my senses."

Violet's face softened, "Then I'm glad."

"Hey Vi, could you hang out with AJ for a minute? I need to talk to Rebecca." Clementine smiled as AJ was already pulling the girl over to the couch giggling.

Rebecca was standing at the counter, grinning from ear to ear. "You look much better than the last time I saw you." She reached out and pulled Clementine into a hug. "Hello Violet, it's very good to see you again." Rebecca spoke loudly so that Violet could hear her from across the room.

"It's good to see you too!" Violet called back smiling before AJ demanded her attention once more.

Clementine lowered her voice, "I'm embarrassed to ask you this, but...is there any way I can get an advance on my pay for Christmas? Violet invited me over for the break, I want to buy her a present."

"I'm happy to help, you don't want to touch your savings huh?" Rebecca smiled as she pulled out a scrap of parchment and a refillable quill. She scribbled down numbers, trying to figure out how much Clementine would earn for working during the school holiday.

"It's um... running low..." Clementine didn't want to lie but she didn't want to worry Rebecca either, "I've had some unfortunate luck with wands lately."

Rebecca frowned, dropping her quill and reaching in the cash register, she pulled out a galleon and stuck it in Clementine's hand. "Consider this your Christmas bonus. Buy something nice for yourself as well." Clementine's eyes widened and she opened her hand and held the gold coin back out to Rebecca, "This is too much... I-I can't accept this..." Rebecca closed Clementine's and pushed her fist back towards her.

"Keep it. You've more than earned it." Rebecca said, the two embraced. "And get yourself something to eat too, come on AJ, let's give them some space." Rebecca held the back door open, waiting as AJ grumpily said goodbye to Violet and the two disappeared behind the door.

Violet wrapped her arms around Clementine's waist, hugging her from behind. "What should we have today?" She asked, resting her head on Clementine's shoulder.

Clementine smiled brightly, turning her face toward Violet, snuggling her cheek against the Slytherin's. "I was thinking... milkshakes?"

"Perfect."

"What flavor?" Clementine asked, wanting to linger in their position for a little longer.

"Hmmm... Let me see..." Clementine frowned as Violet moved to the ice cream case to look at the flavors. "How about... cream puff, that sounds really good."

"It is." Clementine moved behind the counter scooping ice cream into cups, pouring the milk, using her new wand to magically blend them. All while Violet leaned on the counter, smiling at her as she worked. Clementine turned around to find Violet watching her. She blushed as she handed her cup over. Watching anxiously as Violet took a sip. "How is it... do you like it?"

"You tell me." Violet said, smashing her lips against Clementine's, taking her off guard. Her eyes widened in surprise before briefly returning the kiss.

"Um... it's good..." Clementine blushed, glancing at the back room, making sure no one was peaking through the window.

They finished their shakes side by side, sitting on the couch, holding each other's hand. "Thanks for not giving up on me Violet. When I was being a git." Clementine looked into the depths of her shake.

"Clem... you don't even need to mention it okay? You weren't in your right mind..." Violet sighed as she snuggled into Clementine's shoulder, Clementine smiled at her gratefully. "What flavor did you get?"

"Here..." Clementine leaned her head towards Violet, lips moving in. Violet closed her eyes in anticipation, only to have a straw pressed to her lips, "Here you go, have as much as you want." Violet opened her eyes with a glare, Clementine giggled before giving Violet a quick kiss.

"Mint? Really?" Violet made a disgusted face, drinking more of her shake to drown the taste. "How can you stand that? It's like drinking toothpaste.

Clementine stuck her tongue out at Violet in jest as they both finished off their shakes. Clementine said goodbye to everyone as they left the shop.

"Do you have anything you want to do in Hogsmeade?" Violet asked, as the held each other's hand, shivering slightly after having just drank milkshakes before walking in the snow. "Or do you want to just walk around?"

"I have to run to a store real fast... by myself..." Clementine said, Violet eying her suspiciously. "I'll be super fast, I know exactly what I'm getting. You can wait for me in Honeydukes?" Violet looked like she didn't want to leave Clementine's side but she frowned and raised her eyebrows, "Please, it's a good thing... I promise!"

Violet nodded, Clementine grinned, hugging the blonde quickly before running off down the street. Violet walked into the warmer candy store, browsing around for a little while before purchasing some sour candies just as Clementine walked in the door. "Did you finish what you needed?" Violet asked, hoping to get more information from the girl.

"I did. Ready to go?" Clementine said, revealing nothing. Violet nodded, with a slight frown, "The snow is really picking up out here, want to go back to your common room and snuggle by the fire?"

Violet shrugged off her curiosity for now. Adjusted Clementine's hat on her head and smiled, "Sounds great, want one?" Violet held the bag of sour candies out to Clementine who took one and popped it into her mouth.

"Not bad, I could get used to these..." The girls smiled at one another as they walked hand in hand back up to the school.


	22. Shut It

Clementine sat next to Violet at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Christmas holidays were just days away and everyone was in the holiday spirit.

"I just love Christmas time!" Clementine smiled giddily, hugging Violet in excitement. Violet coughed slightly on her bacon as Clementine squeezed the air out of her. "I'm so sorry Vi! Are you okay?" Violet pounded at her chest with one hand, and held up her other to keep Clementine at bay as she continued to cough.

Soon Violet was able to respond, "I'm okay Clem. Easy with the random hugs while I'm eating okay?"

Clementine blushed, "Yeah, of course, I'm sorry. I just love Christmas. The decorations, the lights! Oh the lights! When I was a kid my parents used to drive around neighborhoods aimlessly just looking at all the colored lights. Lights aren't quite the same in the magical communities, but the candles witches and wizards put out are beautiful. And the music!" Clementine continued to ramble on and on about how much she loved Christmas. Violet smiled dreamily at Clementine as she talked. Lost in the emotion of her words, enjoying the way her eyes lit up as she spoke. It was obvious Clementine was recovering from her ordeals from the endless chatter she was spewing at the usually quiet Slytherin table.

Minerva looked between the two of them. Internally gagging at the two girls sitting across from her. They had been this way for a couple weeks now, oblivious to anyone but themselves. Violet making goo goo eyes at Clementine as she went on and on and on about whatever the heck she was talking about that day. She knew she shouldn't use the chocolates laden with a potion that she had made in class... knew she was risking Violet never trusting her again but the thought of being able to finally eat a meal in silence again was worth it at this moment. Minerva was happy that Clementine was feeling better, but she forgot just how boisterous a healthy and happy Clementine could be. Minerva was doing it, it was worth the risk.

"Happy Christmas!" Minerva yelled suddenly, pulling a box of chocolates from her bag and sliding it across the table to Clementine.

"Ohhhh, thanks Minerva, you didn't have to do that!" Clementine opened the box, grinning at the treats within.

"Um, Clem, do you think that's a good idea?" Violet looked warily at her girlfriend as Clementine picked a chocolate out of the box.

"Of course. Minerva's been nothing but nice to me for weeks now. She saved my life Violet. She's not going to poison me..." Clementine laughed as she threw the chocolate in her mouth.

"If you gave her another love potion Minerva I swear..." Violet looked nervously from the brunette to the red head and back again. Clementine continued to chew on the chocolate, her eyes widening in suspicion as she swallowed.

"My throat feels funny... Minerva I can't believe you-" Clementine suddenly went silent. Her mouth continued to moving but no sound was coming out.

Minerva chuckled as she held a hand to her ear, "What was that Clem? Can't hear you. Is it possible you finally ran out of things to say?"

Violet growled, "Minerva what did you give her?"

"Relax... it's just the 'shut it' potion we made in class a week ago. Makes the person who eats it mute. It'll wear off in about twelve hours..." Minerva shrugged, taking a peaceful bite of her waffle.

Clementine's face looked enraged as she stood from the table, waving her arms around, mouth moving wildly but no sound coming out. Minerva ignoring it all as she continued to eat.

Violet stood, "You're pushing your luck Minerva." She glared at the chuckling red head and took Clementine's hand, pulling her out of the great hall and out of the castle, into the cool morning air. Clementine crossed her arms grumpily over her chest, continuing to speak words that no one could hear.

"It's fine Clem, you just have to get through today and you'll be back to normal." Violet smiled at her disgruntled girlfriend, trying to cheer her up before glancing at her watch, "I'm sorry Clem, I have to get to class. Good luck today. I'll see you at lunch." Violet pecked Clementine on the lips before dashing back into the school.

Clementine's eyes widened, wanting to call out to Violet, ask her to stay but not being able to get the words out. Students began rushing out of the school, leaving Clementine frowning as she turned toward her Herbology class.

This silencing potion came at the worst time possible. Louis had just relinquished the title of quidditch Captain back to Clementine. She had scheduled a practice for the team that night on the pitch so that she could meet the new Chaser, Duck's replacement on the team. His name was Russell she was told, he was a 6th year and she wanted to see how he fit in with the rest of the team. Today was the last chance they could meet before school holiday and her first time back with the teams since the game against Slytherin, she was dying to get back on the pitch, there was no way she was going to postpone this practice until after break. She was doing it voice or not.

"Now class, please get into pairs." the Herbology professor instructed.

Clementine grinned and called out to Sophie across the room. They usually sat together but Sophie was late to class and had to sit at a different table. Clementine Frowned when no sound came out, a Hufflepuff boy named Omar shyly asked Sophie to be his partner and she agreed. Clementine mouthed all the swear words she could think of as someone tapped her on the arm.

"Wanna be partners?" the person asked, Clementine turned to face her, immediately noticing the Head Girl badge gleaming on her robes. It was Sarah, a Hufflepuff girl in her same year.

Clementine smiled awkwardly, not knowing what else to do, she nodded. Sarah cheered and clapped in glee. "Oh thank you Clementine! I've always looked up to you!" Clementine gave her a thumbs up. "I felt so bad when they gave me your Head Girl badge. I didn't want to take it. I didn't Clementine, you have to believe me. Do you? Do you believe me?" Sarah gripped Clementine by her sleeve, shaking her arm rather roughly. Clementine gritted her teeth as she nodded again. This was going to be a loooong class.

Professor Reggie handed plants to each group. "Now today class, we're just trimming the dead leaves off these plants to get them ready for the winter and collecting the poisonous pods. Please wear your gloves and goggles." Clementine put on her equipment, waiting for Sarah to do the same, but she just kept talking.

"You're really nice to talk to Clementine. Gryffindors always seem so cool and unapproachable and you're still cool but you're so nice too." Sarah continued talking as Clementine steadily worked on the plant.

Professor Reggie came around, checking everyone's work. "Pick up the pace girls..."Clementine looked at Sarah exasperatedly and pointed at the clippers, urging her to get to work, but she just kept talking. Clementine quickened her pace to get the work done for the both of them.

Clementine was more than ready to leave by the time class finally ended. Ripping off her gloves and goggles she hurried to her next class. Waving a hasty goodbye to Sarah, grateful to get away from her, but Sarah took it as permission to follow and continue their one sided conversation. Clementine looked away in frustration, having forgotten that Sarah was in her next class as well. Sarah interpreted Clementine's silence as enjoyment of her company and spent the entire next class talking while the teacher was giving instructions constantly drawing unwanted attention. Garnering several "Be quiet ladies" and losing several points for both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor despite Clementine's efforts to silence her.

People glared at Clementine as the class ended for losing their house so many points but she couldn't defend herself and so headed for lunch resigned. Clementine weaved through students, trying to lose Sarah in the corridors but she managed to stay in sight.

Clementine grinned when she noticed Violet already sitting at the Slytherin table and practically ran to her. Hoping Sarah would be too intimidate to follow her there. "Hey Clem, how's the voice?" Violet asked with a chuckle. Not seeming upset at all anymore at Minerva's shenanigans. Clementine folded her arms, glaring at her girlfriend. Violet laughed, pulling her down onto the bench next to her.

"You ran so fast, I almost didn't see where you went!" Sarah smiled as she sat on Clementine's opposite side.

Clementine looked pleadingly at Violet as Sarah kept talking. Violet smirked at the brunette as she held her palms together begging.

"Hmmm, I'll get rid of her... if..." Violet said quietly, pausing to think for a second, Clementine rolled her eyes in frustration but motioned for her to spit it out. "if you..." Violet leaned in and whispered in Clementine's ear. She raised an eyebrow as Violet spoke, nodding slightly in agreement. Violet grinned and turned toward Sarah.

"Sarah, I think Gabe is calling you." Violet leaned forward so she could look around Clementine as she spoke.

"He is?" Sarah stood up and wandered away in the direction of the Hufflepuff table, leaving her bag behind. Violet piled some food on a tray and picked it up.

"Hurry, let's get out of here!" Violet said urgently, nudging Clementine and quickly exiting the hall. Clementine stared after Violet in surprise, grabbing her and Violet's school bags and following the blonde out with a silent laugh. They ran outside to the grassy grounds before Sarah could find her way back to them.

They kept running until they found a quiet spot on the edge of the lake. Violet dropped to the ground, setting the tray behind them, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Clementine fell down, rolling around as she soundlessly giggled so hard she was shaking and clutching at her sides. Violet couldn't help but laugh along as she watched. A snort escaping as she laughed, causing Clementine to laugh even harder. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, the two gasped for breath, tears leaking from their eyes.

"So you made a new friend huh?" Violet asked, the two laying side by side on the soft grass, taking shuddering breaths. Still trying to fight off another wave of uncontrollable giggles. Clementine sat up and rolled her eyes with a shrug. "Yeah, I've met Sarah before, she can be a bit... overzealous." Clementine nodded in agreement, holding up her hand and moving her thumb up and down in mock speech. Violet sat up, shaking her head with a chuckle, "She does talk a lot... remind you of anyone you know?"

Clementine put her hand to her chest, trying to look as offended as possible. Violet smiled a response, "Let's eat."

Clementine, still looking mildly offended reached for some meat, placing it between a roll to make a sandwich. Violet did the same and they sat together eating. Listening to the sounds around them, birds chirping, the splash of water as a creature would leap out of the lake and dive back in.

"I'm sorry Minerva slipped you another potion. I'm sure it's frustrating not being able to talk." Violet said, breaking the silence. Clementine shrugged, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice Violet had managed to bring out, handing it to Violet for a sip. She took it gratefully. "I don't think Minerva meant any harm. I think stuff like this is her way of showing that she cares? Though I think she cares about you a little more than I would like..." Violet admitted, staring hard at the ground.

Clementine took her hand, drawing Violet's eyes back to her face. The Gryffindor pointed to her heart and then to Violet's, smiling sweetly at her Slytherin girlfriend. "Yeah Clem," Violet grinned, "I love you too." They sat in silence a while longer, Clementine caressing Violet's hand with her thumb. "I hate to admit it, but the quiet is kind of nice." Violet smirked, waiting for Clementine's reaction.

Clementine lowered her eyebrows and pouted, she pointed to her lips before shaking her head no and folding her arms. "What? You're not going to kiss me anymore?" Violet said surprised. Clementine nodded smugly, arms still folded.

Violet leaned in close, her cheek brushing against the brunette's as she whispered in her ear, "hm, we'll see about that." Clementine looked shocked as Violet picked up the tray and her bag and carried it back into the school without another word.

That evening after classes Clementine headed to the quidditch pitch for practice, wondering how she was going to do this without words. She unlocked the broom shed, dragging out the trunk with all the balls before grabbing her broom.

The broom handle felt comforting in her hands. It seemed like ages since she had flown. She mounted her broom, hoping to take a quick flight first but Louis came barreling down the hill. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Captain!" Louis yelled, holding tight, crushing Clementine's broom into her side but she couldn't tell him to back off. "I'm so glad I'm not the Captain anymore! Too much pressure for me."

Clementine smiled as she was released, giving Louis a pat on the back. "Ah," he said, "Violet warned me that Minerva put you under some kind of silencing spell, this will be fun." Clementine glared up at the boy just as the rest of the team arrived.

Russell was with the group, looking nervous but happy to be there. Clementine reached out and shook his hand, mouthing words and swearing when nothing came out. She slapped Louis and pointed at herself.

"This is our honorable Captain Clementine! Too mighty to speak to a lowly chaser like yourself." Louis introduced her as he held his hands out in her direction, dodging a slap she threw his way.

"Queen Clementine requests that you refer to her as Captain or Queen at all times. Please direct your questions to me because she is too important to be bothered with such trivial matters." Louis spoke, before running away laughing as Clementine attempted to hit him with her broom, glaring after him angrily. Poor Russell stood confused, not knowing what was going on.

"Sorry," Sophie spoke up, smiling as Clementine's broom finally made contact with Louis's shoulder, "My sister put a spell on Clementine this morning, she can't talk today. Hopefully it'll wear off soon..." Russell looked even more confused, but nodded. Clementine straightened out her shirt as she walked back to the group, Louis rolling around on the ground feigning injury.

Clementine shook her head at his antics and tried to get things back in track. She pointed at herself, Louis and Mariana, picking up the quaffle she handed it to Sophie and acted like she was trying to take it from her.

"You, Louis and Mari are going to be chasers against me, Russell and Becca?" Sophie asked, Clementine nodded and pointed at Ruby and then the goal posts.

"I'll defend the posts, Captain." Ruby agreed with a salute. Clementine put her hands on her hips and nodded at her team proudly. She released the bludgers, and everyone grabbed a broom, playing a 3v3 practice match in order to train up their new chaser.

Clementine grinned as she soared through the air with the quaffle. She rarely had the chance to play anything but beater and she was enjoying the novelty of playing a different position. She moved in to score, her teams goal posts had no keeper, easy shot. She hurled the quaffle only to have Sophie zip around just in time, snatching it from the air and zooming back towards her goal posts.

Clementine threw her hands up in frustration, catching a glint of sun reflecting from the stands. She glanced in that direction, finding Violet standing there smiling and cheering. A smile broke out on Clementine's face as she noticed Violet wearing her Gryffindor t-shirt.

"HEADS UP!" Louis yelled right before something collided with the side of Clementine's head, knocking her from her broom. She grabbed on with one hand, dangling briefly, catching the quaffle in her other hand. Unable to pull herself up one handed she dropped the quaffle to Mari as she flew underneath her. Mari flew forward quickly, scoring a goal as Clementine swung her leg over the broom pulling herself up.

They finished practice, landing together as a team, collecting the balls. Clementine wiped the sweat from her forehead, giving everyone a thumbs up and a pat on the shoulder to Russell, trying to indicate that he did really well.

Everyone headed back into the school but Clementine, who flew up to the spectator seating where Violet was waiting. She hovered in front of her momentarily, giving her a roguish smile and a wink.

"I'm getting Deja vu." Violet smiled as Clementine leapt effortlessly from her broom, landing in the stands and pulling her broom into her hand with wandless magic. Violet walked confidently toward Clementine, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Violet was lost admiring Clementine's cheeks, red from her practice. The brunette smiling back at her, a joyful face that Violet feared she may never see again. The Gryffindor leaned forward, lips stopping a millimeter away from Violet's before she grinned and patted the blonde on the cheek, pulling back as Violet tried to close the distance. Violet frowned at being denied.

"What? You can't still be mad because I said I liked the quiet!" Violet said as Clementine folded her arms smugly. "I was just joking, I miss hearing your voice, I do!"

Clementine rolled her eyes as she stepped on the railing bowing to Violet briefly before stepping over the ledge and mounting her broom midair, flying off across the pitch. Violet watched in awe at first and then sadness at having been left behind. Violet sighed and started to turn toward the staircase when Clementine reappeared at the ledge, patting the back of her broom and smiling. Violet grinned, running toward the ledge and jumping on behind Clementine, knowing that the brunette wouldn't let her fall. The Slytherin girl wrapped her arms firmly around her Gryffindor girlfriend as she flew off across the castle grounds.


	23. Break

Clementine tapped her foot nervously as they rode on the Hogwarts Express, headed back to Kings Cross station in London where platform 9 3/4 resided. Violet and Clementine sat side by side, the only two in their compartment of the train. The brunette stared out the window, watching the snow flurry around the beautiful landscapes. Clementine couldn't remember the last time she rode the train to or from Hogwarts. Usually when school ended she would take the short walk to Hogsmeade alone, heading straight to the ice cream parlor to be greeted by her surrogate family.

Violet placed a hand on Clementine's knee, stopping her tapping. "Are you nervous Clem?" Violet smirked, she had never seen Clementine nervous about anything. She was usually so confident and self assured, well before Azkaban at least.

"Nervous? Me? Never?" Clementine flashed Violet a winning smile. Violet looked doubtfully at her girlfriend, staring her down, refusing to break eye contact until Clementine cracked. The Gryffindor girl threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Fine, you got me! I'm terrified to meet your family. What if your mum doesn't like me? Should I pretend to be a Slytherin? I think I'm feeling sick..." Violet put her arm around Clementine's shoulders, laughing as she pulled her into her side. Clementine huffed as she rested her head on Violet's shoulder.

"My mum is going to love you. Do _not_ pretend to be a Slytherin, I already told them you were a Gryffindor." Violet jokingly pushed Clementine closer to the window, "If you're going to be sick, please do it away from me."

Clementine pouted dramatically and slumped into a laying position, head falling onto Violet's lap, legs on the seat facing the window. "Maybe I just need a distraction..." Clementine raised an eyebrow looking into Violet's face, eyes flitting to her lips.

"Yeah?" Violet asked, playing dumb, "What kind of distraction? We could play cards or read or-" Violet was cut off by Clementine's arm looping around her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Violet smiled against her mouth, kissing back.

"Well what do we have here?!" Louis slammed the compartment door opened. Violet quickly sat back up in her seat, effectively ending the kiss, leaving Clementine glowering at Louis as he casually strolled in, pushing Clementine's legs off the seat so he could sit next to her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Clementine growled, Violet blushed, as James and several Gryffindors came in to join them. Sighing, Clementine sat up in her seat, scooting closer to Violet and clasping her hand. The two met each other's eyes, Clementine winked, earning a smile from the blonde before they both joined in the conversations with those around them.

The compartment was filled with laughter and cheerful chatting. Clementine looked around at all of her friends, excited to be with them and not still at the castle, sitting in the dark common room alone. She leaned into Violet, smiling at her girlfriend, grateful she had met her at the quidditch practice that day. Not sure how the year would have turned out without the blonde haired girl sitting next to her and not wanting to find out.

Violet felt Clementine's eyes on her and turned to look into the amber eyes that were trained on her. "What?" Violet asked, "is something on my face?"

"Only my lips." Clementine whispered, leaning in to peck Violet on the cheek.

"Smoooooth!" Louis yelled, having overheard, elbowing Clementine and drawing everyone's attention to her now red cheeks.

Louis stood up, "Guys, guys, you gotta hear what Clem just did."

"Shut up!" Clementine grabbed him around the waist in an attempt to pull him back into his seat as he laughed.

Louis continued to stand, unaffected by Clementine's attempts, "Okay, stand up James, you're going to be Violet alright and I'm-I'm going to be Clem."

"Please Lou!" Clementine jumped up and put her hand over his mouth attempting to shut him up as everyone stood around confused but laughing. In the midst of the confusion the compartment door opened, revealing the trolley witch offering snacks and treats to purchase. Louis immediately dropped his reinactment and ran to purchase food, several other kids in the compartment got up as well.

Clementine's eyes lit up at the colorful assortment of treats, "Do you want anything?" Violet asked, seeing her girlfriend light up in excitement. Clementine felt her pocket where a handful of sickels resided, all the money that she had to her name was in that pocket.

"Uh... no... I'm not hungry." Clementine's face fell slightly, but she held the smile on her face as Violet studied her for a second, the blonde nodded to herself as she stood up and walked to the cart. Clementine stared questioningly after her, eyes wide when Violet came back and dropped a pile of treats into the brunette's lap.

Violet sat down in her seat smiling at the shocked expression on Clementine's face. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I got one of everything."

"But Vi... you didn't have to do that..." Clementine stared in awe at her generous girlfriend.

"Clem, after everything you've done for me, this is nothing."

" You've done more for me," Clementine insisted as Violet shook her head, "but thank you so much." She hugged Violet quickly before rubbing her hands together greedily, trying to decide what to devour first. Finally deciding on a chocolate cauldron, breaking it in half and holding one piece out to Violet. "We'll share, here."

Violet rolled her eyes at Clementine's generosity, unable to accept something nice without trying to give back. She took the treat and stuck it in her mouth, smiling as Clementine continued to debate on what order to eat everything she was holding.

Hours later they arrived at the train station. Everyone had changed out of their Hogwarts uniforms and into their muggle clothes. Clementine was tapping her foot again as the train came to a stop. Violet once again placed a hand on her knee. She leaned in close to whisper in Clementine's ear, "It's going to be okay. My family is going to love you."

Clementine gave Violet a tight lipped smile, her insides in tangles as they stood up and grabbed their trunks. Everyone flooded off the train, reuniting with parents and loved ones. Violet stepped off as well, Clementine walking a step behind, Gryffindor scarf still wrapped around her neck despite her muggle attire. The wind was chilly in the train station as the girls looked around the crowd of people, trying to find Violet's mother.

Clementine's gaze halted on someone she recognized, a person that seeing now caused her to shake uncontrollably. Violet was still scanning faces, only noticing that something was wrong when the brunette's trembling hand grabbed the back of her coat.

"We have to go... I need to go..." Clementine spoke, her voice low and frightened sounding, cowering behind Violet like a scared child.

"What is it Clem?" Violet asked, concern shining in her voice, craning her neck to look at her girlfriend before glancing at the crowd and catching sight of a figure, now striding towards them purposefully. Violet's eyes grew wide and she threw a protective arm out, drawing her wand and holding it cautiously at her side, ready to use if necessary.

"Clementine?" the voice said hesitantly as the girl now stepped in front of Violet, accepting what was to come. Completely unprepared as arms wrapped around her, hugging her tight, the face sobbing into her hair. "I'm so sorry, for everything Clem. I should never have acted the way I did, I know none of it was your fault now."

Clementine hugged the mustached man back, as tears began to fill her eyes as well. "It's okay Kenny... you were hurting."

"That's no excuse!" he chastised himself, "I'll make it up to you somehow, but for now, I just want you to know how sorry I am... for the howler... for hurtin' you... you didn't deserve any of it and I... I'm ashamed of myself..."

"What are you doing here Kenny?" Clementine asked as they pulled apart.

"I started drivin' here without thinkin'. I had already arrived when I realized that I was comin' to... comin' to get Duck..." Kenny choked out, tears continuing to stream down his face. Clementine fought back tears, not wanting to be a weepy mess when she met Violet's family.

"I miss him too Kenny." Clementine stared down at the ground.

"I know darlin'." Kenny hugged her one more time, "I guess I'm goin' back home now. I'll make it up to you one day Clem... I promise... have a good Christmas."

"Thanks Kenny, you too." Clementine managed to get out as the older man walked back out of sight, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"That was... unexpected, you alright?" Violet asked, trying to read the expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah..." Clementine smiled softly at Violet, "I'm alright, let's find your mum." But Violet's mother had found them first.

"Violet!" a voice gleefully shouted, as the woman pulled the girl into an embrace. Clementine smiled as she watched them. Violet definitely favored her mother who had blonde hair as well. It was pulled into a messy bun and a few gray hairs glinted among the yellow strands. Her eyes were a light blue and she was wearing a colorful Christmas jumper that Clementine didn't think Violet would be caught dead in. "And you must be the infamous Clementine." the jovial tone in her voice made Clementine smile and blush.

"Yes, ma'am." Clementine held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So polite!" the older woman practically squealed, ignoring the hand and pulling Clementine into a hug as well. "Violet must not have told you, but none of this handshake nonsense, I'm a hugger."

Clementine hugged back, only somewhat awkwardly as her face continued to glow red. "Thank you for allowing me over for Christmas holiday Ma'am."

"Ohhhh, I like this girl already Violet." Her mother grinned, pinching Clementine on the cheek, "And please, call me Marissa."

"Yes Mrs. Marissa." Clementine said, making Violet chuckle and Marissa smile as she lead the way off the platform and to the car.

"This way ladies, everyone else is already home."

Clementine let out a nervous breath, still looking terrified over at Violet who smiled reassuringly back. Violet took her hand as they made their way to the car, ready for a calm holiday with one another.

Clementine held Violet's hand the entire car ride home, trying to make polite conversation with Marissa. As they pulled up on the house surrounded by grass and trees, Clementine smiled out of the window. It was a small house, only two stories high but it was made out of logs and had a charming rustic feel.

"Your house is beautiful." Clementine stared at it in awe.

"Thank you sweetheart." Marissa grinned as she parked, "My husband Pete built it himself, without using magic!" The three ladies got out of the car. Clementine unloaded their trunks after Marissa opened the back of the car. Violet reached for her trunk but Clementine grabbed it first.

"Then who's going to carry your trunk?" Violet asked, Clementine grabbed her own trunk with her other hand, rolling them down the dirt driveway, one trunk in each hand. She grinned brashly at Violet as the blonde caught up, rolling her eyes.

The front of the house had a large front porch, it had a few rocking chairs and a wooden swing hanging from the ceiling. Once inside Clementine left the trunks by the door, unsure of where to take them.

"Your room is all ready and waiting for you Violet. Clementine, you'll be sleeping in here on the couch." Marissa waved her arm at the cozy looking sofa in the living room.

"On the sofa? I thought she could just stay in my room." Violet furrowed her brows at her mother.

"Did we let Luke stay in Jane's room when they were dating?" Marissa asked.

"Well no, but-" Violet folded her arms.

"Then Clementine stays on the sofa." Marissa nodded, mind made up as she walked out of the room, ending the discussion.

"It's okay Vi, I don't mind." Clementine bent down and picked up Violet's trunk. "Show me where your room is."

Violet grumbled to herself as she led Clementine into the living room where the sofa resided and up a small staircase. At the top was another hallway with a few doors. Violet opened the first one and led Clementine into her childhood bedroom. The brunette carefully set Violet's trunk down in the corner before excitedly exploring the small space.

Clementine grazed her finger along knick knacks lining the walls. Grimacing as she noticed a picture of Violet with Minerva's arm around her. The Minerva in the picture looked smug as she pulled Violet tighter to her side, almost as if she were rubbing it in Clementine's face. Violet noticed what she was staring at and pulled the picture off the shelf.

"This was a few years ago during Summer break... Sorry." Violet turned the photo upside down and left it on her desk. "Our families spent a lot of time together, we even went on vacations together. I started dating her out of convenience more than anything else. She was Slytherin, I was Slytherin, we were always together... it just made sense... I-I never loved her Clem." Clementine looked down frowning. Violet raised her chin with her finger tips until their eyes met. "It's true Clem. I never felt this way about Minerva... I didn't miss her when she was gone. I didn't feel this urge to protect her the way I do you." Violet picked the photo back off the desk and held it in Clementine's face, "Did I look happy to you?"

Clementine looked at Violet in the photo, a forced smile was on her lips and she was squirming under Minerva's arm as if she wasn't quite comfortable. "No...?"

Violet threw the photo back onto the desk. "No." The blonde sat on her old bed, pulling Clementine down beside her. "I love you. You make me happy."

"Yeah?" Clementine couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah." Violet leaned in for a kiss, Clementine returned it promptly.

"I love... you too." Clementine said between kisses. Violet deepened it, pushing Clementine back onto her bed. "You make me happy too." Clementine breathed heavily as Violet hovered over her peppering kisses along her neck.

"Violet!" The door slammed open, "Marissa told me to get you for dinner." Violet and Clementine sprung apart, sitting up on the bed, burning red and looking disheveled. "A little tip, lock your door sis and be glad it was me and not mum who came up here." The older girl reached around turning the lock before closing the door behind her as she went back down the stairs looking bored. "She's showing Clementine her room she'll be right down." Her voice traveled from down stairs.

Clementine stood up, straightening out her clothes. "Step-sister?" She asked, face so red she could feel the heat radiating off herself.

"Mhmm... That was Jaime. She's pretty cool. It's Jane that's a little uptight." Violet checked herself in the mirror, unlocking her door, "Ready?"

"Yeah... it'll be great eating dinner sitting across from your sister right after she walked in on us snogging." Clementine said sarcastically.

"Great, let's go." Violet chuckled, taking Clementine's hand as they walked down the stairs. Everyone was already sitting at the table. "Grandma!" Violet ran to hug her grandma before sitting down next to her. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"What kind of grandma would I be if I didn't come see you as soon as you got home, hmm?"

Violet gave her a side hug and kissed her on the cheek as Clementine sat on Violet's other side. Clementine smiled at her girlfriend, enjoying the sweet way she was talking with her grandmother as everyone started eating.

"Don't worry Violet," her grandma said as she patted Violet on the shoulder, "We've already said grace."

"Thanks Grandma." Violet grinned, squeezing the hand on her shoulder. Clementine glanced around the table at all the unfamiliar faces, stopping on the guy sitting next to her, noticing he was looking at her.

"My name's Luke. Good to meet ya." He said, holding his hand out, Clementine shook it.

"Clementine."

"Clementine, it's nice to have another Gryffindor around." Luke pointed at the scarlet and gold scarf around her neck.

"You were a Gryffindor?" Clementine smiled at him.

"Yes ma'am and a beater on the quidditch team."

"_I'm_ a beater on the quidditch team!" Clementine said excitedly, "Joined the team 3rd year."

"Ya know, I bet you took my slot after I graduated." Luke and Clementine continued talking quidditch as Violet rolled her eyes.

"Clem." Violet nudged her lightly, getting her attention.

"Yeah, Vi?" Clementine turned to Violet, face bright, looking less anxious.

"Get some food." Violet gestured to the table where everyone had been helping themselves.

"Oh yeah... thanks." Clementine started spooning food onto her plate.

"I almost forgot!" Violet's grandma got up from the table, using Violet's shoulder to help push herself out of her chair. She eased out of the room, coming back with a bowl she plunked on the table in front of Violet. "I made them just for you!"

Clementine leaned curiously over the bowl, peeking in, "Chicken nuggets?"

"It's our Violet's favorite!" her grandma stated, patting Violet on her rosy cheek.

"I didn't know you liked chicken nuggets." Clementine smirked. Violet shrugged, looking down at her plate.

"That's because most people stop eating chicken nuggets when they turn 12." Someone said a little harshly, Clementine looked up and saw that it was Violet's oldest step-sister, Jane.

"Jane." The man sitting next to Marissa said with a stern face, Violet's step-father, Pete.

"Hey Jane, have you eaten popcorn shrimp recently?" Clementine asked casually as if trying to change the topic.

"Uh-yeah...why?" Jane asked, looking at Clementine like she was crazy.

"I've always thought of popcorn shrimp as the chicken nuggets of the sea." Clementine shoveled food in her mouth to hide her smirk as Jane's face dropped and several members of the family began to chuckle.

Violet grabbed Clementine's hand underneath the table, squeezing it gently in appreciation.


	24. Content

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room. Clementine grinned as she wandered around the room, looking at pictures from Violet's childhood. There was one of little Violet petting a horse, giggling as it ate a sugar cube from her hand. Another one was of eleven year old Violet holding a brand new wand outside of Ollivander's, looking grumpy as she stood under the sign like someone had forced her to pose for the picture.

"You're so cute Vi, even when you're grumpy." Clementine smiled as she looked over them all. Violet steered a pouting Clementine away from the pictures and onto the couch. Time ticked on and Clementine found herself unable to stop the yawn from escaping her, head drooping onto Violet's shoulder. They had gotten up early to pack up for their trip and it was starting to catch up with her.

"Alright everyone! Time to clear out, we've gotta get off Clementine's bed so she can get some rest." Marissa said, getting up to collect a blanket and pillow for the brunette to use. Everyone cleared out of the room except for Violet. Marissa handed the pillow and blanket to Clementine, "Goodnight dear, get some good rest." She said before turning to Violet, "I expect you to sleep in your room tonight."

"Yes ma'am" Violet said, giving her mum a full body eye roll as Marissa left the room. Violet and Clementine walked to the bathroom to dress in their pajamas and get ready for bed. Violet suggested that they switch pj's back just for the break to avoid any comments or stares from her family, but Clementine refused, running into the bathroom with her Slytherin pajamas to change before Violet could trade. When both girls were dressed Violet stood in the living room with Clementine as she prepared her sleeping space. "Are you going to be alright, sleeping in here alone?"

"I'm not a baby Vi, I'll be fine." Clementine sighed, straightening out her blanket.

"I'm not saying you are, but Clem... you've been having a lot of nightmares lately. Screaming in your sleep, I can get you to calm down pretty fast but... you haven't slept alone since Marli used the imperius curse on you." Violet's eyes were filled with concern.

"I'll be fine," Clementine insisted, meeting her gaze, hugging her close and pecking her lips, "but thanks for caring."

"I'm just a staircase away if you need me, alright?" Violet looked at her seriously.

Clementine nodded, throwing herself onto the couch and adjusting the pillow behind her head.

"Goodnight." Violet said, leaning down and kissing Clementine one last time before going upstairs to her bedroom.

"Goodnight." Clementine called back, pulling up her blanket and closing her eyes.

Clementine and Violet stood in Hogsmeade, it was eerily quiet. Clementine looked around reaching blindly for Violet's hand. "It's Christmas break, shouldn't their be more people out, shopping?"

"Maybe they wanted to give us some privacy?" A voice chuckled beside her. Clementine looked at the voice, it belonged to Minerva, who was now holding her hand in place of Violet. The brunette looked down at her hand. She jerked her hand out of Minerva's finding single chocolate resided within it. "Eat it." Minerva instructed.

"No... I don't trust you..." Clementine looked at it warily. She tried to throw it down but it remained.

"You can't get rid of it. You can only give it away." Another voice came from behind, a shiver immediately ran down her spine at the sound of it.

"What does it do?" Clementine asked, spinning around to face Marlowe.

"Here, give it to Duck." Minerva said, pushing the healthy, very much alive, looking boy out in front of her.

"Don't worry Clem, I'll take it." Duck said, removing the chocolate from her hand and popping it in his mouth before she could protest. He gagged and choked as he swallowed, his face became pale and sickly looking as a groan escaped his throat.

"You always get people hurt Clementine." Marli smirked as she stood towering over the shorter girl. "Your parents, Lee, Duck, even Violet. Who are you going to hurt next? Marli stepped back into an approaching mist. A mist that now encircled her. Clementine spun around, trying to gain her baring but all she could see was fog and all she could hear was Duck's guttural moans. He limped slowly out of the mist. Another groan came from behind. Clementine spun, from out of the mist came Rebecca, Alvin and AJ, all changed, all different, eyes milky as they stared blankly towards her. Clementine's chest tightened as she saw them.

To her right came Louis, blood dripping from his mouth as he laboriously drug his feet towards her, the rest of her Gryffindor friends following closely behind.

Clementine tried to step backwards, shaking her head in disbelief, but Duck was there. She was surrounded on all sides except for one, she made for the gap, willing to get caught up in the darkness of the fog if it meant getting away from her current torment. Just as she reached the edge of the circle, panic stricken and heart pounding, a figure emerged. Clementine slapped her hands over her mouth, backing up to the center of the circle once more. A whimper escaped her throat, staring in disbelief as Violet stumbled towards her. Clementine shook her head vehemently, everyone she cared about had been torn from her. Now Violet too. It was too much for one person to handle.

Eyes glassy and unseeing Violet lurched forward and Clementine received her with open arms, crying into her shoulder as teeth bore down on her throat, silencing her tormented wail before it could escape her mouth.

Violet was being shook awake. "What is it?" She asked groggily to the dark figure that was shaking her.

"Your girlfriend's screaming downstairs like she's being murdered." It was Jaime. "Thought you might want to check on her before she wakes up the whole house."

Violet leapt from her bed, fully alert now, she ran to her door with a quick "thanks" to her sister. She sped down the stairs and fell to her knees at Clementine's side. The brunette was thrashing wildly, tears leaking through closed eyelids, beads of sweat on her forehead. Violet managed to catch one of Clementine's hands and held it tight with one of her own, her other hand reached out and stroked Clementine's hair out of her sweaty face.

"It's okay Clem, it's okay." Violet whispered as she had done countless nights before. Clementine continued to thrash but her screams subsided. Violet placed a warm hand on Clementine's cheek and sang quietly to her, watching as her thrashing halted, slowly replaced by a content look. Violet smiled softly as Clementine calmed, resuming her steady breathing, continuing her song a little while longer just to make sure she was truly through the worst of it. Still kneeling on the floor, Violet rested her head on the couch, eyelids heavy as her heart steadied and the adrenaline wore off. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, hand still holding onto Clementine's.

"But Mum!" Violet fumed quietly, folding her arms in the kitchen as Clementine continued to sleep on the couch.

"But nothing young lady, she's not sleeping in your room." Marissa said with finality.

"She needs someone with her when she has her nightmares, you got my letters, you know everything she's been through." Violet stood her ground.

"I'm sure she can manage on her own, who does she rely on when she's at school?" Marissa stared hard at her daughter, Violet fidgeted beneath her look.

"Dorm mates, she um, has dorm mates!" Violet floundered, Jane choked on her orange juice at the kitchen table.

"Violet Adlon... are you-" Marissa started, looking back worriedly at Jane as she continued to cough. Clementine walked in the room stretching, wearing her Slytherin pajamas as Marissa looked her up and down, lips puckered in disapproval. Jane tried to cover her amused laugh with her hand as Marissa 'hmph'd' out of the room.

"What happened? Did I do something?" Clementine frowned, watching Marissa as she left.

"Just Violet." Jane snickered. Violet and Clementine's faces burned red.

"I'm going to get ready for work, can I change in your room Vi?" Clementine asked, backing out of the room.

"Of course." Violet smiled at Clementine as she left and turned a glare at Jane. "Why would you say something like that? We haven't done anything."

"Except sleep in the same bed, it's obvious you're used to comforting her when she has nightmares. Anything else you've done is your own business. Trust me, I went to Hogwarts. You don't think I snuck into Luke's dorm?" Jane casually shrugged as she took a bite of toast.

"Anyway... nice talk as usual Jane..." Violet rolled her eyes as she left the room, heading up the stairs to waiting outside her door for Clementine to finish getting ready. When Clementine opened the door, Violet's face broke into a wide smile. "Clem... you look adorable."

Clementine looked embarrassed as she straightened her orange bow tie, "Um... thanks." Violet eyed her orange skirt and white button up shirt, with a teal apron tied over it all. "Can I use your fireplace? I have to go in early today to be trained on how to prepare the new menu items. They're adding some hot things to the menu for Christmas holiday."

"Yeah..." Violet nodded, not moving from her spot, glancing up at Clementine's pig tails and 'D' embroidered hat, before scanning over the entirety of her outfit once again. She really loved how Clementine looked in uniform.

Clementine chuckled lightly, cupping Violet's face in her hands, she placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Fireplace?"

"Yeah, um, yes, this way." Violet reddened as she led the way to a room filled with bookshelves and a desk. A large fireplace was against one wall with a bucket of what looked like ash right next to it. "Floo powder is there. Help yourself. Have a good day at work." Violet glanced toward the door, making sure no one was there before kissing Clementine hard on the lips. "Sorry, you're too cute in your uniform."

Clementine's cheeks burned red as she smiled, grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace, "I'll see you tonight." Clementine threw the powder down by her feet and said, "Hogsmeade," with a swirl of green flames she was gone.

It was about half an hour before Clementine was scheduled to get off work. Violet took the fireplace and flooed to Hogsmeade. She had forgotten her book at Hogwarts and wanted to pick it up or at least that was the excuse she told her mum. She really wanted to catch a glimpse of Clementine in action, wearing her adorable uniform.

Violet opened the ice cream parlor door, hearing the familiar jingling of the bell as she entered, smiling as soon as her eyes landed on Clementine.

"Welcome!" Clementine called out with a smile before she saw who entered. Her smile only brightening as she noticed it was Violet walking toward the counter. As Violet waited for Clementine to finish helping a customer, she looked around the shop, it was busy, just like the streets of Hogsmeade. Witches and Wizards were out in troves shopping for the holiday season, enjoying treats as they went.

"What's good today Ma'am?" Violet asked after the customer Clementine was helping paid and walked away. She looked casually through the ice cream case.

"Well _Miss_," Clementine played along, "I would recommend one of the holiday flavors, candy cane's my favorite but I would go for hot cocoa ice cream if you're not a fan of mint. I know my girlfriend isn't."

"Your girlfriend sounds like a real prat, you should come home with me instead." Violet smirked.

"Oh, so would you like one or two scoops of the candy cane ice cream?" Clementine asked, laughing at the face of disgust Violet couldn't hold back.

"Just give me a scoop of the hot cocoa in a cup, please." Violet requested, still shaking her head in revulsion at the candy cane flavor.

"Coming right up _Ma'am_." Clementine chuckled, scooping the ice cream and sliding it across the counter to Violet. Violet set a sickel on the counter but Clementine pushed it back. "It's on me cutie."

"If you're done flirting." Alvin said from behind Clementine, startling the brunette and causing her cheeks to glow bright red. "You can clean up the tables and then you're free to go." Violet laughed as she took her ice cream to an open seat, Clementine playfully nudged her as she passed by, clearing off tables and wiping them down with a rag.

When Clementine finished she sat down at Violet's table, taking the spoon from the blonde's hand she scooped up a bite and stuck it in her mouth. "Rude." Violet said with a grin, "Is it customary for employees to taste their customers orders?"

"Only when they're going home together." Clementine glowed, taking Violet's hand in her own, excited to be spending Christmas break with her girlfriend. "What are you doing here? I thought I was just going to floo back after work."

"I wanted to see you working, you were just so cute in your uniform this morning and I couldn't wait any longer for you to get home. I told my mum I left my novel at Hogwarts though, so we'll have to walk up there and get it. Are you ready?" Violet asked, sticking the last spoonful of ice cream in Clementine's mouth. Clementine nodded, bringing the dishes back to the sink before holding her elbow out for Violet to take as the two headed up to the castle.

"I think I left it in your dorm." Violet said as they reached the entryway, so they went up the staircase, through the portrait hole and up to the empty 7th year Gryffindor girl's dorm room.

"I bet I can find it first." Clementine said, turning the simple task into a competition.

"You're on." Violet agreed, searching through the room for her missing novel.

They searched under the bed and on the night stand. They rummaged through drawers and even checked the bathroom. The brunette threw her duvet aside and there, lying on the red sheets was Violet's novel. "Found it!" Clementine called out, holding the book in the air victoriously. She collapsed onto the bed, laughing.

"Defeated." Violet laid down beside her. Clementine rolled onto her side so that they were facing one another. The Gryffindor stared into Violet's face, her gleeful smile slowly fading into a serious line. Her eyes traced Violet's features, making the blonde blush under her gaze. Clementine's grip loosened on the book and it thumped as it hit the ground. She reached out and traced Violet's features with her finger tips now. Lightly brushing them against her skin. Slowly Clementine closed the short distance, connecting their lips.

Violet kissed back, gripping her by the waist, hand sliding up her side as they deepened the kiss. Tongues tangled as Clementine shifted on top of Violet, straddling her waist, a burning desire growing inside of her as their lips broke apart for a second. A desire that burned so strong that it scared her a little. Clementine stared into Violet's eyes, seeing the same thing reflected back in those pools of green and Clementine's breath caught in her throat. She moved off of Violet and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hands together anxiously.

"Clem..." Violet sat up next to her girlfriend, confused at her sudden switch, "What's wrong?"

"There's no one here." Clementine stated, staring down at the floor.

"No... there's not." Violet agreed, trying to decipher her words.

"No dorm mates or family or... or Louis to walk in and interrupt us." Clementine chuckled softly but her tone sounded serious.

Violet frowned as she finally understood what Clementine was getting at. "We don't have to do anything... I won't do anything you don't want to do."

"No, I... I want to... I uh, want to with you... I'm just..." She laughed nervously again, "I'm scared... I've never... _ya know._.. before..."

"Clementine the fearless Gryffindor is nervous?" Violet smiled gently, taking Clementine's hand, stopping her nervous fidgeting. When Clementine continued to stare at the ground, Violet softly turned her head to face her but Clementine continued to avoid eye contact.

"Why would you want to be intimate with me?" Violet asked, gently caressing Clementine's hand.

"Because I love you!" Clementine said eagerly, finally meeting Violet's eyes, "I feel safe with you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me and... and being with you makes me happy. I want to make you feel as happy as you always make me."

"And why would you not want to be intimate?" Violet looked deep into those amber eyes that she loved so much.

"Because I... I don't want to disappoint you... Maybe I'm not good enough? You're so important to me Violet. The most important thing and... I'm just afraid I'll do something wrong..." Clementine answered honestly, allowing herself to be vulnerable.

"I'm not worried," Violet smiled reassuringly, stroking her hand, "I'm ready for this if you are, but if not... I'll gladly wait, I'll wait forever for you Clem."

Clementine took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, "I want to."

"Don't be nervous, we can just... kiss... whatever happens, happens... and if you want to stop for any reason, at any time, all you have to say is 'stop' and we will. I won't be mad or frustrated, I would never want to do something that made you feel uncomfortable. Okay?" Violet's words were so gentle and kind that Clementine's heart fluttered inside her chest as she listened to them.

Clementine answered by pressing her lips against Violet's. They embraced into the kiss, pulling each other close. Clementine felt the heat rise up as Violet pressed herself flush against her body. She could feel Violet's curves pressed against her own and she wanted nothing more than to eliminate every millimeter of space between them. Her desire overriding her unease as Clementine gently lowered Violet onto the bed, a hand playing teasingly at the hem of Violet's shirt as she began kissing Violet's neck hungrily, wanting nothing more than to taste every part of the Slytherin girl, fearing she would never be satiated.

Violet reached up, attempting to remove Clementine's bow tie. The lips against her neck distracting her from the task but she finally managed to pull it loose and toss it to the floor. Violet's heart raced with arousal as she began work on the buttons of Clementine's blouse. The more soft skin she exposed the more she fumbled. Violet frowned as Clementine's lips left her neck as the brunette impatiently finished undoing the last buttons herself, shrugging her shirt off before tugging at the hem of Violet's. The blonde responded quickly, leaning up to aid in it's removal so that Clementine could pull it up and over her head. They lay frozen for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes wandering in awe of the other's body before eyes met, boring into one another. Seeing the same yearning in the other's eyes. Violet whispered softly as she held eye contact, hands caressing the soft skin of Clementine's back, moving up to the clasps of her bra."Is this okay?"

Clementine managed a breathless, "Don't stop," as she leaned in to recapture Violet's lips.

"How do you feel?" Violet asked, pulling the sheet up around the two of them. Snuggling into Clementine's side, as her hand roamed over the toned abs of Clementine's stomach.

"Tingly." Clementine answered honestly as she wrapped her arms around Violet's bare back, enjoying the closeness she felt lying exposed beside the girl that she loved.

"You know what I mean..." Violet sighed, unable to keep the smile from her face for more than a second.

"I feel the same... but different at the same time..." Clementine struggled to explain, "I also feel like your Mum is going to look at me and know..."

"She's not going to know..." Violet chuckled, placing a kiss on Clementine's shoulder.

"She's going to know, because I'm going to find it very hard to stay out of your bedroom now." Clementine wrapped her arms around Violet, earning a squeak as she pulled her on top, relishing in the skin to skin contact as she nuzzled her head into Violet's neck. "How do _you _feel?" Clementine returned the question.

"Content." Violet sighed, melting into the Gryffindor, not wanting this moment to end.


	25. Christmas Eve

Clementine held tightly to Violet's hand as they headed out of the castle. Violet was so lost in thought that she almost forgot her book in Clementine's dorm room, her whole excuse for even coming to Hogsmeade to being with. If she went back home without it she would have absolutely no excuse for being gone as long as she was- _they_ were.

"I'll run back and get it." Clementine offered, running up the stairs and out of sight before Violet could protest.

Violet sat on the bottom stair, not waiting long before Clementine was once again at her side, breathing heavily and holding the book out to Violet.

Violet took it gratefully. "Thanks Clem, you didn't have to run all the way up just for me... but thanks." Violet pecked the brunette on the cheek as they continued to exit the school and walk down the path towards Hogsmeade.

"I didn't want to be away from you any longer than necessary." Clementine grinned, taking Violet's hand back in her own. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." Violet rolled her eyes slightly at how awkward her girlfriend was being now. "Just relax, it's okay." Violet whispered, feeling Clementine tense as they reached the crowded town, full of people shopping for Christmas presents.

"I just feel like it's obvious. Like everyone can tell what we did." Clementine stopped in her tracks, pulling Violet to a stop with her. "Do I look obvious?" Clementine held her arms out so that Violet could look her over.

"You mean besides the mildly panicked look on your face?" Violet chuckled, poking the Gryffindor on the nose as she continued walking down the street.

"I'm being serious!" Clementine yelled, catching up to Violet as she headed in the direction of the Three Broomsticks restaurant where they had a fireplace that allowed for floo travel. Clementine lowered her voice, "Am I walking funny?"

"What?!" It was Violet's turn to stop in her tracks, she grabbed a handful of Clementine's uniform and dragged her into a nearby alleyway. She pushed the shorter girl against the wall, "I was _very _gentle thank you very much."

Clementine held her hands up defensively. "You were! I didn't mean anything like that! I just feel like everyone's staring at me and I'm trying to act normal but I can't even remember how I usually walk, I think I was swinging my arms all weird..." She swallowed hard as she stared into Violet's intense green eyes, attempting to give her the most charming smile she could muster.

"Do we need to go somewhere for you to calm down? I can't take you back home while you're acting like this." Violet said with a shake of the head. "But the longer we take, the more suspicious it's going to look."

"It's fine! I'm fine, I can do this." Clementine said, trying to sound confident. Violet looked doubtful. She rolled get eyes one more time, moved in and kissed Clementine on the lips. It took the brunette off guard, but it didn't take her long to melt into it, moving her lips in sync with Violet's as her back was pressed into the brick wall behind her. All too soon Violet pulled back, leaving Clementine in a daze.

"Just... be calm, okay?" Violet reached up and stroked Clementine's cheek. The Gryffindor nodded, speechless. Violet smirked as she led Clementine out of the alley, into the Three Broomsticks and home via the floo network.

When they stepped out of the fireplace Marissa was waiting for them, arms folded, serious expression on her face.

"Heeey Mum." Violet smiled, holding her book in the air, "Found my book, took me forever." Clementine stayed halfway behind Violet, keeping her mouth shut to avoid saying something stupid and giving them away.

"I'm so happy you found it." Marissa said with a smile that didn't reach her leery eyes. "Wherever was it?"

"We looked everywhere. I thought it was in my dorm, and spent forever searching in there. Turns out, it was in Clem's dorm the whole time... funny huh?" Violet laughed nervously under her mother's intense gaze.

"What was your book doing in Clementine's room?" Marissa asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Clementine held onto Violet's hand, stepping out from behind her, finding her confidence, "Violet let me borrow it. She told me how much she loved it and wanted me to read it too so that we could talk about it together."

"What a fun thing to do as a couple. You two are so cute!" Marissa reached out and pinched Clementine's cheek. Both girls taken back by the sudden switch in tone. "How was work dear?" Marissa asked as she turned to leave the room, beckoning the two to follow. Clementine and Violet looked at each other in shock and let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Really busy, which is nice. We don't always get a lot of business when it's so cold out." Clementine answered as they followed Marissa into the kitchen.

"That's wonderful, so responsible of you to have a job at your age." Marissa set some sliced fruit and other various snacks on the table. "Dinner won't be ready for a couple of hours but I bet you're starving, help yourself."

"Thank you Marissa." Clementine said, feeling somewhat awkward calling her by her first name. Clementine and Violet sat down at the table, eating a little as they talked.

"Nice uniform..." Jane smirked as she walked into the room, sitting down across from the girls as she grabbed some cheese slices and crackers to eat.

"You don't always have to be so rude Jane." Violet rolled her eyes, "I think Clem looks adorable."

"I bet you do." Jane laughed, "What took you so long? Marissa was having a fit."

"Just had to get my book from school. It didn't really take _that_ long, why's everyone freaking out?" Violet said, getting flustered.

Jane eyed the girls, noticing the red tinge in both their cheeks, how close they were sitting together, the way their hands were clasped on top of the table. "Hm." was all Jane had time to get out before Marissa walked back in the room.

"I've been thinking about it all day, I wasn't really fair this morning." Marissa said, leaning on Violet's chair. "Clementine can't sleep in your room, but you can sleep in the living room with Clementine. Just so that you can be there, you know, in case she has another nightmare." Marissa said the last part in a whisper even though everyone in the room could hear her. Clementine looked embarrassed at the mention of her nightmares, not realizing she had one last night until Marissa mentioned it, flashes of it coming back to her as they sat at the table.

"Thanks Mum," Violet tried to sound cheerful but the sad expression that crossed Clementine's face had her frowning.

Clementine stood from the table suddenly, "I'm going to shower if that's alright, and change out of my work uniform."

"Of course, Violet will show you where everything is." Marissa said, Violet nodded as she stood, Clementine following her upstairs to the bathroom.

Violet handed Clementine a rag and a big fluffy towel. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked in a sincere voice.

Clementine leaned against the bathroom counter, hugging the towel to her chest, "I don't even remember most of it... but you were there and you turned into one... one of those things that Duck turned into... I couldn't stop you Violet, I didn't want to... I let you turn me into one of those monsters too."

Violet was quiet, trying not to look surprised, Clementine hardly ever shared her nightmares with her, she didn't want to ruin her trust. "That sounds terrifying Clem, but all that's over. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah, you're right. I know... it's just... I love you _so_ much Vi, I can't imagine going on without you." Clementine said, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do..."

"Don't talk like that Clem, you would keep going, keep fighting like you always do," Violet stepped closer, moving her hands up and down Clementine's upper arms. "but you don't have to worry about any of that because I'm not going anywhere, got it?"

"When I was in Azkaban, a man told me that you wanted to become an Auror... is that true?" Clementine looked into Violet's eyes now, only for Violet to look away.

"I was thinking about it... I'm not sure, I still have some time to decide..."

"That's a dangerous job Vi..."

"I know." Violet sighed, looking back up to Clementine, "I still have the rest of the school year to decide... let's just enjoy the holiday for now... okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Clementine gave a half smile, they stood for a minute, looking at one another until Clementine cleared her throat, "While I wouldn't mind if you joined me in the shower, I don't think your Mum would like it..." Clementine laughed as Violet's cheeks reddened.

Violet nudged her playfully and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

It was Christmas Eve. Clementine sat on the floor, smiling contentedly at all the faces around her. Luke had Jane laughing at some joke, it was nice to see her not serious for once. Jaime was playing a game with Pete while Marissa watched, arm around Pete's shoulders, whispering in his ear. Clementine had a warm butter beer in her hand and cookies were on an enchanted tray, making it's way around the room for everyone to grab at their leisure. She was fascinated by the warm feeling that seemed to penetrate her to the very core.

Violet, who was sitting beside her, nudged her out of her thoughts, "You look happy."

"I am." Clementine smiled, "Thank you for letting me spend Christmas with your family, it's been amazing. Best Christmas I've had since before I came to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad." Violet smiled back, wrapping her arm around Clementine's waist in a side hug.

"Marissa seems distracted," Clementine whispered, "do you think we can sneak off for a minute without drawing attention?" Clementine felt the small package in her pocket.

Violet looked around the room and nodded, standing without another word she walked through the kitchen, grabbing a big blanket on her way. Clementine got up and followed, trying not to look to obvious as she went. Marissa watched them from the corner of her eye, allowing them to 'sneak' out into the back garden. Maybe she had had one too many firewhiskeys that night or maybe she just remembered being that age once, either way she allowed them to have their privacy.

"It's beautiful..." Clementine looked up at the clear sky as Violet spread the huge blanket out on the grass.

Together they sat on the blanket side by side, wrapping it up over their shoulders from behind. Snuggling close together for warmth. They sat for a while, their warm breath steamed out in front of them in the cold air, they pulled the blanket a little tighter around their shoulders as the stars twinkled above.

When they managed to drag their eyes away from the stars, they looked into each other's eyes. Smiling shyly before lips met in a short, sweet kiss. "Your Mum's been watching us like a hawk. I feel like I haven't been able to kiss you in ages." Clementine whispered as if the the cold, calm night demanded reverence.

"It's only been days." Violet rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said, _ages_." Clementine felt successful when Violet chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again, longer this time. Shifting their bodies so that they were facing one another beneath the blanket. Violet moving forward in small increments as they kissed, coaxing Clementine onto her back. Violet's lips then explored Clementine's neck as the brunette stared up at the stars, gasping as Violet's mouth lingered on a spot.

When Violet inhaled sharply, Clementine realized her hand had been steadily wandering up Violet's inner thigh. "I'm sorry," Clementine mumbled, retracting her hand and pushing herself back into a sitting position.

"Don't be." Violet leaned forward, attempting to continue what they had started.

"Someone could come out here any minute Vi." Clementine managed to get out, fighting the urge to keep going, arms wrapped around Violet, holding her close as the blonde placed kisses along her neck. "Wh-what if Jane came out here?" Violet pulled away immediately, face scrunched at the thought. "Exactly." Clementine said, laughing at Violet's facial expression.

"Besides..." Clementine said, reaching into her pocket. "As much as I enjoy snogging with you, that's not why I wanted to sneak out." Violet raised a curious eyebrow as Clementine handed her the small package. "I didn't want to give this to you in front of your family tomorrow. I wanted it to just be me and you."

Violet smiled as she took the box, turning it over in her hands curiously, trying to imagine what it could be.

"Open it, you're killing me!" Clementine urged.

"You Gryffindors have no patience." Violet laughed, slowly unwrapping the box, taking her time, watching the pained expression on Clementine's face as she did. Finally she unwrapped the box, only to lift the lid as excruciatingly slow as possible.

"For real?!" Clementine slapped her own forehead in frustration. Violet pecked her on the cheek with a giggle and pulled the lid completely away, revealing a small square locket on a chain. "It's a book," Clementine explained, "because I love when you read to me and- and it's like the story of us... I know that sounds cheesy..." Clementine's cheeks reddened even more than the cold had already reddened them.

"No, it's sweet." Violet smiled at her girlfriend's thoughtful gift.

"Open it!" Clementine said excitedly. Violet carefully popped the locket open.

"I put a picture of you on one side and me on the other, but they keep going into each other's pictures." Clementine said, voice full of amusement.

Violet looked at the inside of the locket, just as Clementine had said, one picture was empty while the Clementine and Violet stood together in the other picture, straightening their clothes and patting down their hair as if Violet had interrupted something by opening it up.

"So I'm going to be wearing a necklace, with pictures of us snogging in it, all of the time?" Violet laughed as she looked at the small Violet and Clementine, now holding hands as they stood together.

Clementine frowned, "I didn't think about that when I bought it... I can get some muggle pictures to put in there instead."

"No, it's okay, it's kind of sweet. I mean, look at me." Violet held the locket up to Clementine so she could see how smitten the picture Violet looked, just hugging onto picture Clementine's arm. "Look how in love with you I am."

"I see," Clementine said, staring into the real Violet's eyes. "and I'm in love with you too."

Violet blushed as Clementine took the necklace and latched it around Violet's neck.

"Happy Christmas Clementine."

"Happy Christmas Violet."


	26. A Shooting Star

_Happy freaking Christmas_ Minerva thought, sitting bored in an arm chair in the corner of her living room. She hated going home for Christmas holidays. Her parents, both Gryffindors when they had attended Hogwarts, doted on Sophie. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, was a chaser on her house Quidditch team, made great grades and never got into trouble. Minerva never seemed to be able to do anything right. She was a Slytherin, a horrible flyer, struggled in classes and lost more points for her house in one year than Sophie had her entire Hogwarts career.

Her parents seemed to tolerate her at best. Sometimes not even that as they threatened to take away her wand and send her to a muggle boarding school if she couldn't behave at Hogwarts. Despite all of that Minerva had a soft spot for her little brother Tennessee. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him grinning from ear to ear after opening a Christmas present. It was new drawing set with every color you could imagine. Her Mum, Dad, Sophie and Tenn all sat together, laughing and talking with one another, not even noticing that Minerva wasn't part of their celebrations.

Minerva's smile fell. Even though Tenn was adopted, he fit in with her family better than Minerva herself did. He was good at drawing like Sophie and their parents. He wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, he was a first year student and a Hufflepuff. He was adopted though, so he had an excuse for not being a Gryffindor and besides, Hufflepuff was more acceptable than Slytherin anyway.

Minerva stood up stretching, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She said, waiting for a response, when after a few seconds she received none she turned and took the staircase up to the bedroom she shared with Sophie. No one came up to check on her. No one wondered where she had gone. It was Christmas day and she would spend it alone, just like she had spent the majority of the holiday.

She and Sophie may have shared a room, but they each had their own closet. Minerva walked into hers,and moved over a rack of clothing to reveal a cauldron that was previously hidden from sight. Inside the cauldron brewed a thick, dark and murky, bubbling liquid.

"Perfect." Minerva mumbled to herself, peeking at the potion but not touching it. It was incredibly tricky to brew and she didn't want to start it over. She had begun brewing it at school. It was no easy task to transfer to her home but she had managed and it would be done by the end of the holiday. She would be ready to enact her plan. Luckily it was her who needed to drink the potion this time because she was fairly certain that Clementine would never eat anything she offered her ever again. _Rightly so,_ Minerva thought to herself, smirking at the image of Clementine tramping across all the tables in the great hall to get to her.

The clothes were pushed back into place, the potion hidden once more. Minerva shut her closet door and flopped onto her bed. She had always had vivid dreams. She didn't know if it was a magical ability or simply something she was born with but she had always looked forward to going to sleep. Her dreams were so realistic that when she was young she would wake and up tell her parents thank you for taking her to the carnival or wherever else she had dreamt about going.

Overly realistic dreams had a down side too though. She remembered waking up one time and crying because the kitten she had gotten in her dream was no longer around. She hadn't been dreaming about kittens or even carnivals lately though. No, most of her dreams seemed to revolve around a certain Gryffindor brunette and the more time that passed, the more intense they became.

Minerva sighed as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling. The love potion she had given to the Gryffindor in jest was now ruining her life. She had attempted to get Violet out of the picture, to win Clementine over with friendship, she had tried to just forget about the Gryffindor girl but everything she had tried failed.

It felt almost as if Clementine had given her the love potion instead... This infatuation she had made no sense... It was like when you get a bad song stuck in your head and the only way to get it out is to listen to it again. If she could get one more kiss from the dark skinned girl she believed she could get her out of her head. It wasn't like she wanted to actually have a relationship with her. The idea was absurd, Minerva just needed one more kiss and then she could forget any of this had ever happened. She could get Clementine out of her mind and out of her dreams.

The problem was that Clementine only had eyes for Violet. Since nothing else had worked, if Minerva wanted to get these dreams out of her head, she needed to become Violet. That was what she needed her potion for, it was polyjuice potion. All she needed was a hair from Violet's head, she'd stick it in the potion, drink it and she would become Violet. Clementine would think that Minerva was her blonde headed girlfriend, Minerva would get her kiss and then she could finally get that arrogant, loud, obnoxious, intoxicating, attractive, Gryffindor out of her head. For good this time and no one would even know that she had kissed her. It was a perfect plan.

Minerva closed her eyes, seeing Clementine's supple lips coming towards her own. They parted slightly before they made contact. Minerva sighed at the thought. Her insides warming at the mental image. A kiss would be enough to break whatever spell she had on her... it had to be.

Violet sat on a thick blanket on the bank of her back yard, her mother sitting right next to her. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground but the sun was shining bright. It had been a great Christmas so far. Her family had been pleasant. Breakfast had been delicious and Clementine had been so surprised when Violet had handed her a present.

_"Happy Christmas!" Violet grinned at Clementine the second she noticed the brunettes eyes flutter open. Violet was laying beside her on the couch, the two of them wrapped around one another, covered in a cozy blanket. A fire crackled in the nearby hearth, providing light and warmth to the room. _

_"Happy Christmas." Clementine smiled sleepily back. "Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you be on the other end of the couch?" She raised her eyebrows in question._

_"It's Christmas, Mum won't yell at me on Christmas..." Violet assured, snuggling deeper into the blankets, "Besides, I'll just say I was trying to calm you down from a nightmare if she does." Violet pressed a quick kiss to Clementine's forehead._

_"Sounds good enough to me." Clementine tightened her arms around Violet, pulling her further into her chest. Just as Clementine closed her eyes again, sleepiness dragging her eyelids down like a weight, the creaking of floorboards on the second story landing alerted them to another presence._

_Despite Violet's brave talk, she slid out from under the blanket and sat on the floor beside the couch faster than the speed of light. "I thought you were just calming me down?" Clementine chuckled playfully as Violet shot her a glare._

_After a seconds in silence, waiting for someone to start coming down the stairs they heard the squeak of hinge and the bathroom door closing. Violet let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Before everyone comes down here..." Violet started, getting up from the ground. She grabbed a long package from underneath the Christmas tree and walked back to her girlfriend, holding it out in front of her. _

_Clementine smiled at the present, sitting up on the couch, pushing the blankets away, she took the box into her hands. "Vi... you didn't have to do this..."_

_"I wanted to." Violet smiled excitedly, watching as Clementine eagerly tore the wrappings, not even waiting for Violet to give her the go ahead. Clementine's eyes widened when she saw what way lying inside the box, a brand new broomstick. The latest model of the Shooting Star series of racing brooms. "Now you don't have to pretend like you have the greatest broom ever made, you'll really have it."_

_"Violet... this must have cost a fortune... I can't accept this..." Clementine closed the box, not even daring to touch it, afraid that Violet might not be able to return it if she did. _

_"I'm not returning it." Violet insisted, pulling open the box and wrapping her hand around the handle. Clementine cringed as Violet took it out. She pushed it into Clementine's nervous hands. _

_"Are you sure?" Clementine asked, holding the broom as if it were made of glass. "I'll put it back..." Clementine started to put the broom up but Violet stopped her._

_"Keep it, please. Just promise me that you'll give me a ride on it?" Violet smiled shyly, leaning in to brush her lips against Clementine's cheek. _

_Clementine leaned into it, still in awe of the gift she held in her hands, "Of course I will, thank you, thank you so much!"_

Violet twiddled the locket around in her fingers as she watched Clementine, Jaime, Jane and Luke flying across the yard, playing a small game of 2v2 quidditch. Clementine and Jaime were on one team and Luke and Jane were on the other. They had makeshift goals on either end of the field. As they flew back and forth they passed it to their teammate in an attempt to score a goal.

Violet smiled at how quickly Clementine zipped up and down the field, her new broom outpacing all the others. Her face concentrated on the game but carefree at the same time. Violet watched as she scored a goal, high fiving Jaime before throwing her hands in the air in celebration. Violet screamed loudly for her girlfriend, drawing her eye and a smile that made her want to melt. It was that self-assured smile that Violet had first fell in love with.

"That's new." Marissa said, tapping the locket around Violet's neck.

Violet's cheeks burned red, "Um, yeah... Clem gave it to me for Christmas."

"That's a thoughtful gift." Marissa said, still watching as the others played their game. "She seems like a nice girl, I like her."

"I'm glad. I like her too." Violet watched as Clementine grabbed the ball that they were using instead of a quaffle right out of the air in front of Jane. Jane yelled something angrily at Luke for the 'bad pass' as he shrugged good naturally. Clementine passed the ball off to Jaime who scored another goal. Violet clapped loudly for her girlfriend's team.

"Would you say that you _love _her?" Marissa said, watching her daughter intently now for a reaction.

Violet didn't disappoint. Her eyes widened considerably, her red cheeks glowed even brighter, her breath caught in her throat and the fingers she had been using to play with the locket froze in the air. "I mean... um..." Violet tugged at the neck of her jumper as if it were suddenly too hot, she wasn't prepared for a question like that.

"I see..." Marissa smiled knowingly, "Have you told her?"

"Yes..." Violet mumbled, staring at the ground. Marissa put her arm around Violet's shoulders, hugging her into her side, she kissed the top of her head.

"My girl," Marissa sighed, "you are growing up too fast."

"I'm graduating this year mum." Violet looked back up just in time to catch Clementine waving at her enthusiastically before blowing her a kiss. Violet reddened even more if it was possible and waved shyly back, knowing that her mum was watching her closely.

"I know, that's part of what I mean," Marissa explained, "My baby girl is almost graduated from school, you're falling in love, getting a job soon and moving out. It's all happening so fast..."

Violet hugged her mum around the middle, leaning her face onto her shoulder. "I've got half the school year left still and it's not like I have a job offer or anything yet." They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts as they watched the four continuing to pay their game. Marissa rubbed her hand up and down Violet's arm distractedly, trying to keep her daughter warm and just enjoying having her so close.

"Are you happy?" Marissa asked out of no where. Violet was slightly taken back by the abrupt question but answered honestly.

"It's been a long school year... Clementine charged into my life full speed and brimming with energy, so full of positivity despite everything she'd been through. I told you she was an orphan right?" Violet spoke to her mother, not whispering but softer than her normal speaking voice. Marissa nodded and Violet continued, "She's been through a lot but she was still so happy and carefree and then horrible thing after horrible thing kept happening to her... it beat her down and I was scared and worried for her for a long time... but being here for break has been really good for her. She's acting more and more like herself everyday. Sorry I was just rambling on... All of that was to say that yes... I'm happy. I thought I was happy before I met her but now I know that I am. Even with how crazy things have been, I'm still happier with her than without."

Marissa smiled to herself as she placed another kiss on the top of her daughter's head.

"I love you Violet."

"I love you Mum." Violet said as Marissa lightly stroked Violet's hair, continuing to watch everyone play until they tiredly landed back on the snowy grass.

"I'm going to fix everyone some hot cocoa." Marissa said, patting Violet on the shoulder as she got up and went back inside the house.

Violet stood to greet Clementine as she approached. Clementine ran up to Violet, setting her broom on the blanket, she wrapped her arms around the blonde. She hugged her tight, picked her up and spun her around. "We won!" Clementine grinned happily. Violet giggled into Clementine's hair.

"I knew you would." Violet said as Jaime, Jane and Luke filed past, heading into the house. Not even caring as Jane smirked as she passed. As soon as the others went inside Clementine nuzzled her freezing cold nose into Violet's neck.

Violet squealed as she pushed Clementine away, "Your face is freezing."

"You should feel my hands!" Clementine grinned evilly as she slid her hands up the inside back of Violet's jumper.

Violet squeaked as Clementine's cold hands made contact with her warm lower back. She shrank away from the Gryffindor, pulling out of her arms. "_Clem_!"

"Sorry Vi..." Clementine chuckled, removing her hands, putting them on the outside of Violet's jumper and pulling her back into an embrace. "You just looked so warm and I'm so cold."

Violet rubbed her hands up and down Clementine's back, "Let's go in. Mum's making cocoa." Violet moved away, clasping her hand in Clementine's but Clementine pulled Violet back into her chest.

"Wait, I owe you a broom ride." Clementine whispered against Violet's ear.

"Now?" Violet asked incredulously, holding Clementine's cold face in her hands, "We should go in and warm up first, you're freezing."

"A short ride first?" Clementine pouted, reaching down and grabbing onto her broomstick, "You can wrap your arms around me to keep me warm?"

"Just a short ride..." Violet agreed. Clementine had already mounted the broom before Violet had finished her sentence. Violet rolled her eyes before climbing on behind Clementine, hugging onto her girlfriend tight, squeezing her eyes closed as Clementine kicked off the ground and flew towards the stars.


	27. Polyjuice Potion

Minerva sat silently on the Hogwarts express heading back to school, she had found an empty compartment and sat by herself. Not in the mood to be with her other Slytherins at the moment. The door slid open and Minerva sighed as her twin walked in, they looked almost identical except for Sophie's longer hair and lack of piercings.

"You okay sis?" Sophie slid the door closed behind her. "You kept to yourself a lot this break... are you doing alright?"

Minerva struggled with what to say for a minute, debating in her mind whether she should be truthful with her sister or not, but if she couldn't trust Sophie, who did she have left? "I didn't keep to myself, I was left out."

"Left out? What do ya mean Min?" Sophie took a seat next to her sister, "You sit on the opposite side of the room, you never join in on our conversations, you go up to our bedroom and lock the door doing who knows what!" Sophie raised her voice slightly.

"That's because the '_family_ conversations' are always, 'How's quidditch going Soph' or 'What's the Hufflepuff common room look like Tenn?'" Minerva spoke with venom, "No one ever cares about Slytherin or how my grades are or who I'm friends with. When news got out that a Gryffindor girl was being accused of murder, our parents charged into the school demanding information, but when a Slytherin girl was hexed and in a serious condition in the hospital wing, they never _once _contacted the school to make sure I was okay!"

"Minnie I-"

"No Soph, don't make excuses for them, you _know_ that you're their favorite. The magnificent Sophie, Gryffindor, chaser, top grades, she can do _no_ wrong!" Minerva ranted, flinging her hands into the air.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, unamused, "Are you done now?"

Minerva crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes."

"Good," Sophie scooted closer and put an arm around Minerva's shoulders, pulling her into a side hug, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were being left out... I really thought that you just wanted to be alone, I love you...but you've done some really stupid stuff this year..." Minerva glared at her, "but you've done some really brave stuff too. I'm proud of you sis." Sophie hugged tighter until Minerva groaned.

"Thanks..." Minerva mumbled under her breath.

"Next time you're feeling left out, talk to me, hm?" Sophie released her from her grip as Minerva nodded silently, "Team twin all the way."

"Please..." Minerva rolled her eyes, leaning back into the seat.

"If you think you'll be okay, I'm going to find my friends, I haven't seen them in so long." Sophie stood from her seat, feeling guilty for leaving her sister when she had unknowingly abandoned her all break, "Come with me!" Sophie said, grabbing Minerva's arm and pulling her to her feet without waiting to see if she wanted to come or not.

Minerva didn't fight though, she allowed Sophie to drag her out of the compartment and down the hall. She could hear the loud talking and laughter from all the way down the train car and automatically knew which compartment they were heading towards. Clementine's voice could be heard rising above the rest and Minerva fought the red making it's way to her cheeks.

Sophie slid the door open and everyone inside hollered in greeting, their enthusiasm ebbing only slightly when Minerva stepped in behind her. There weren't many seats left, Sophie took one next to Louis and James, gushing over the watch Louis had gotten for James over the holiday. Minerva found an open seat next to Clementine and desperately looked around for another.

"You can sit here. I'm not mad at you anymore." Clementine shot her a wink and patted the seat beside her with one hand, Violet was holding her other hand, massaging it between her fingers. "The whole 'shut it' potion thing was actually kind of funny."

Minerva smiled slightly as she sat down next to the brunette, so close in the packed compartment that their thighs touched. "About that... I don't think I ever said I'm sorry..."

"No harm done." Clementine smiled warmly at the red head and then turned her attention back to the group conversation.

Minerva's eyes scanned over the girl, noticing the way her curls bounced when she laughed, how her cheeks flushed when Violet rested her hand on her thigh. Minerva looked down at her feet when she realized she had been staring for too long. Second guessing her plan, not sure if she should follow through with it but tired of the dreams that haunted her every night.

It would be fine, Violet, Clementine, no one would ever have to know that it was her. It was just a kiss... She shook her thoughts away as the train screeched to a stop at Hogwarts. As everyone stood, gathering their trunks, Minerva saw a blonde hair glinting on Violet's shoulder. That was the last ingredient that she needed for the polyjuice potion, slowly she reached forward, plucking it from her robes without drawing attention from either Violet or Clementine.

Minerva held the hair tight in her fist as she walked, dragging her trunk behind her towards the castle. Soon. Soon she would enact her plan and her dreams could move on to other things.

Minerva stood nervously outside of the great hall. A jar of polyjuice potion sat ready inside of her school bag. She was so aware of it's presence that it made her bag feel heavy. So heavy she felt as though it was going to drag her to the floor, through the stones, and the ground, burying her deep where she could never be found.

She had come so far but her guilt felt like it was on the verge of overwhelming her. She knew this was wrong, she was getting along with Violet and the others, things were going alright... but she had been planning this for so long... Before she could continue her thoughts Violet came walking towards the great hall from whatever class she had gotten out of.

"Oh Vi!" Minerva called out, waving an arm in the air.

Violet turned away from the entrance to approach Minerva. "What is it?" Violet asked cautiously.

"Clementine and I had charms together, she asked me to give you this." Minerva held out a folded bit of parchment that Violet took and opened. Her eyes moving side to side as she read the note in her head. Minerva held her breath as Violet read, hoping her forgery was convincing enough for Violet to believe.

"Clem wants me to meet her at the quidditch pitch for a surprise..." Violet mumbled, looking longingly at the delicious food on the long tables just inside the nearby room. "Her 'surprise' better involve food." Violet grumbled slightly before she shoved the parchment in her bag and smiled at Minerva. "Thanks for the note." Violet waved as she headed out the front door of the castle.

Minerva ran into a nearby empty classroom, magically locking the door behind her as she grabbed the jar of potion from her bag. She took a couple large gulps of the thick, murky liquid, gagging as she set the jar down, over come with a queasy feeling. Her skin burned and her bones felt like they were on fire. From the bottom of her toes to the top of her scalp she had an extreme itching, burning sensation as her body rearranged itself to look exactly like Violet.

Minerva breathed heavily as she looked at her reflection in a nearby glass cabinet. Astonished at her appearance. When she moved her hand, the Violet in the glass moved hers as well. It was a total out of body experience.

Blonde hair, Minerva ran her fingers through it quickly, trying to arrange it the way that Violet usually wore hers. Shorter stature, she shrugged off her school uniform and pulled on the one she had borrowed from Violet's drawers earlier that morning. She knew Clementine may be in the great hall already, but as long as Violet didn't come back from the pitch before Minerva could get her somewhere out of the way, she'd be fine.

Once Minerva had the tie and robes adjusted just right she stowed her things in a safe place in the room and marched out and towards the great hall. She walked in, feeling the height difference as people towered over her. Uncomfortable as people bumped into her as if they couldn't even see her. She had half a mind to swear at them, but her time was short. Her eyes quickly scanned the Gryffindor table, finding the curly haired brunette she was looking for. She hurried around the tables and tapped her on the shoulder.

Clementine looked up at her girlfriend with a smile, "Saved you a seat." She patted the spot beside her.

"Can we um... talk first...?" Minerva asked, thrown off by Violet's voice coming out of her mouth. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, trying to keep it out of her face. Her hair hadn't been this long in years.

"Of course." Clementine stood from her spot and took Minerva's hand in her own, smiling warmly at her. Minerva's heart fluttered at the contact. Clementine looked her up and down, "You look so much taller when you stand up straight." the brunette joked, holding her hand up and taking note of their height difference. Minerva remained serious though as she quickly pulled Clementine out of the great hall, afraid the real Violet could show up at any second. "What's going on?" Clementine asked.

Minerva could hear the concern in Clementine's voice as she pulled the brunette through the entry way and down an empty corridor. "It's just... I wanted to..." Minerva tried, suddenly nervous about what she wanted to do.

Minerva took a step closer, steeling herself, it was now or never. She pressed her lips against Clementine's. She got goosebumps as the Gryffindor's lips moved against her own. It was so much different than their other kiss. It wasn't just the fact that she was no longer a head taller than the girl, and it wasn't just that Clementine was kissing her back. She had kissed back last time too, but not like this. This was soft, more tender. A few moments passed and Clementine moved back, hands on Minerva's shoulders, keeping her lips from following after.

"Is that what you wanted to '_talk_' about?" Clementine grinned cheekily. Minerva swallowed hard, nodding slightly, at a loss for words, "You're too cute." Clementine said, stroking what she thought was Violet's cheek.

Minerva filled her lungs with oxygen before expelling it slowly. She had gotten what she had come for and as breathless as it made her feel, as much as she now feared this would not make her dreams subside, she was prepared to walk away.

Minerva took a half step backwards when Clementine grabbed Minerva by the tie and brought her in for another kiss. Her insides twisted and her head felt light as Clementine's arms wrapped around her neck, pulling their bodies flush. Minerva's heart hammered in her chest, she hesitated for only a second before kissing back.

Her mind raced, she knew this was wrong, that she shouldn't keep kissing Clementine under false pretenses but her hands found Clementine's waist, fingers bearing into her sides as she eased the brunette into the stone wall behind her.

Minerva's mind screamed to back off but her lips, her hands, her body wanted more. She intensified the kiss, allowing her tongue to rove over the unfamiliar territory. Clementine responded in kind. A battle of wills as their mouths almost fought for control. Minerva slid her hand from Clementine's waist, down to the edge of her skirt, until she felt skin. She took a moment to skim her finger tips over the brunette's thigh, listening to the sounds of pleasure Clementine made against her mouth before moving her hand back up, palm flat against her skin. The fabric bunched around her wrist as her hand continued to move smoothly along the her outer thigh. Clementine squeaked slightly at the contact, pulling away once Minerva's hand got inappropriately high.

"Someone's eager today..." Clementine breathed out heavily, "We shouldn't stay here..." Clementine flattened her skirt, desire burning in her eyes as she looked into the green ones she adored so much, "Let's go to my room. It's dinner time, no one will be in there."

Minerva nodded dumbly as Clementine grabbed onto her hand, dragging her out of the corridor. Minerva's mind raced as she was led up the staircase. What was Clementine taking her to do? She had only come for a kiss and done more than that already. Had Clementine and Violet already been intimate before? Was she taking her to her room to... to 'sleep' together?

Minerva swallowed hard, she got chills at the thought of the brunette removing her Slytherin tie, unbuttoning her buttons and admiring her body, Violet's body... Minerva stopped in the middle of a staircase. "What is it Vi?" Clementine asked, looking at the girl she thought was her girlfriend questioningly.

"Um..." Minerva said, voice catching in her throat.


	28. Decisions

"Um..." Minerva stopped halfway up the staircase that lead up to the Gryffindor common room. Up to the seventh year girl dorms and to Clementine's four poster bed. Clementine was attempting to pull her up to her room for... for... well... Minerva wasn't entirely sure, but she had a pretty good idea.

She knew Clementine thought Minerva was actually her girlfriend Violet, because Minerva had taken a potion that transformed her into Violet, at least in appearance, "I... I forgot something in my dorm... I'll meet you at your common room entrance." Minerva said nervously. She knew this was wrong. She was finally starting to form a new friendship with Violet and Clementine both, she would never come back from something like this if she went through with it.

"I'll go with you. In fact, we can just go to your dorm instead. I'm sure it's empty too." Clementine started heading down the stairs, dragging Minerva behind her.

"No!" Minerva yelled, stopping Clementine in her tracks.

"What has gotten into you?" Clementine raised an eyebrow, "We don't have to go to either our dorms if... if you don't want to..." her cheeks reddened and she looked at the ground, embarrassed at the rejection.

"It's not that, please. Grab some food, and I'll meet you right back here, okay?" Minerva pointed at the spot where she was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Alright..." Clementine reluctantly agreed, feeling a pang of hunger among the utter confusion over her girlfriend's odd behavior.

"Thank you." Minerva sighed in relief, sprinting off to the Slytherin dorms, planning to hide in her four poster bed until the potion wore off.

Clementine stared after her briefly, confused at her quick exit, she walked into the great hall and sat down on the bench she had been at not long ago, more puzzled than when she had left.

"What was that about?" Louis asked, taking a huge bite, talking with his mouth full of food.

Clementine didn't even bother to reprimand him, "I dunno..." She answered, and it was honest. She had no idea what had come over Violet, why she had been so bold and forceful, when usually she was so timid and then just run off leaving Clementine on her own.

"Why are your clothes all rumpled?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows as he continued to eat.

"They're not." Clementine glowered, swiping her hands over her robes to flatten them out before grabbing some food, sighing in disappointment at being left by Violet after she had her all worked up.

"Why weren't you on the pitch?" Violet grumped, plopping down beside Clementine, grabbing large helpings of whatever was closest.

"The pitch? Why would I be at the pitch? _Are you wanting to go to my dorm still_?" Clementine's eyes lit up at the sight of her girlfriend, whispering the last part so no one else could hear.

"Why would we go to your room?" Violet asked, taking a bite of roll.

"I dunno..." Clementine placed a hand on Violet's knee beneath the table, "to finish what we were talking about in the corridor just now." She said quietly.

"The corridor?" Violet scrunched her face in confusion, "I've been waiting for you on the quidditch pitch. Minerva gave me this." Violet reached in her bag and pulled out the note, handing it to Clementine while ravenously continuing to eat.

"I didn't write this." Clementine looked over the words, "You were just at the quidditch pitch?"

"_Yes_." Violet said, feeling frustrated at the repetitive questioning when all she wanted was to eat.

"Then who was I just snogging in an abandoned corridor?!" Clementine asked. Louis started choking on his bite. Mariana, Becca and Sophie openly stared at the curly haired girl, no longer trying to listen in sneakily without the two noticing.

Violet dropped her fork immediately, "You were what?"

"Someone who looked like you came into the great hall, pulled me into an abandoned hallway and kissed me." Clementine explained.

"Well this is exciting." Louis looked between the girls who ignored him.

"Did you kiss them back?" Violet asked sad and somewhat upset.

"Of course I did! They looked and sounded like you!" Clementine rushed to defend herself.

"Polyjuice potion..." Violet fumed, and as hungry as she was she stood from the table, knowing exactly who was responsible, "Minerva." She left the table, fire in her eyes as she walked single-mindedly down to the Slytherin common room.

Clementine jumped up from the bench, leaving a questioning Louis behind, "Are you saying I... I kissed Minerva?" She whispered, horrified.

"Seems like it." Violet tromped down the dark corridor, every footstep echoing off the otherwise empty halls.

"Would she really go that far?" Clementine rushed to keep up, following after as Violet slipped through the stone entrance into the Slytherin common room.

"It's _Minerva_." Violet stated, continuing her trek up the stairs to the 7th year girls dorms.

"Yeah..." Clementine sighed, trailing behind as Violet opened the dorm room with a rough shove, "I guess you're right..."

"Minerva!" Violet growled as she ripped open the curtains of the redhead's four poster bed.

"I'm sorry!" Minerva cried out from beneath her covers.

Violet felt no sympathy as she ripped them off, exposing a sobbing Minerva. Well, it was sort of Minerva. She was tall like Minerva, but she was still wearing Violet's too small clothes. Her hair was stuck between Violet's and her own in length and color. Her pale skin was still freckle free and her voice was not quite Minerva's and not quite Violet's.

Violet opened her mouth to yell but as her eyes took in the trembling form of the girl in front of her she exhaled sharply, trying to calm herself. Taking in a slow deep breath she managed to speak in a soft voice, "Did you use a polyjuice potion?"

"Yes." Minerva answered quickly, not even trying to deny it. She shook from head to toe and Violet started to feel guilty about the anger that coursed through her, slowly ebbing the longer she stood listening to the tall girl hiccuping for breath between sobs.

Clementine placed a calming hand on Violet's arm, rubbing it lightly she asked, "Why?"

And then they waited. Side by side Clementine and Violet waited patiently for Minerva's sobs to slow down and for her tears to dry. By the time her crying died down to nothing more than intermittent sniffles, she looked completely like Minerva again. Tall, red headed and freckled. Violet's school uniform fit her snugly but the blonde was nice enough to not mention it as Minerva managed to finally sit up on the bed, eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." Minerva said, barely above a whisper. Violet opened her mouth, ready to press her for more of an explanation, but Clementine began rubbing her back, drawing her attention. The brunette quietly shook her head no and Violet kept her mouth closed. After a minute or two passed in silence, Minerva spoke up again, "I didn't mean for it to go that far. I have these dreams... these vivid dreams... You know about them Vi, I've told you before."

Violet nodded and Minerva continued, "I've been dreaming about Clementine lately. I'm sorry, I can't control them anymore than anyone else can. I thought if I kissed her again I could get her out of my head. I didn't mean to uh... snog her... and when I realized what she was taking me to her dorm for, I left. I got out. Fast. I swear Violet." Minerva clutched onto Violet's robe's, crying again, "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I cherish our friendship... I know that seems like a lie, after what I did... after everything I've done... but I do."

Violet looked at Clementine who had tears in her eyes of her own, "It's forgotten." The brunette said, sitting down beside Minerva and hugging her. The red head kept her arms loose at her sides, afraid to show any returned affection. Violet looked a little less willing to forgive someone who had just snogged her girlfriend but she knew Minerva was being sincere. She hadn't seen her this broken in a long time. Clementine gave Violet a look as she hesitated to share her sentiment, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

And a third, fourth, fifth? Violet thought, but she didn't say it.

"You have to stop this Minerva." Violet ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "All these tricks and 'games' or whatever it is to you, they have to stop. You need to talk to us if you're having problems. Don't try to solve them with potions or duels, just talk to us?"

"Okay..." Minerva nodded, wiping her nose on her too small uniform shirt, making Violet crinkle her nose in disgust when she realized it was hers, "Can we talk now? I had a... a really bad Christmas..."

Violet sighed and sat down on the bed next to Clementine, her stomach still grumbling with hunger pangs, "Go ahead Minnie, we're here for you."

Minerva talked well into the night. Clementine trying to be a moral compass to the girl until she fell asleep in a tired heap on her bed. As quietly as they could Clementine and Violet climbed out of the bed.

"That was exhausting." Violet yawned, changing into her Gryffindor pajamas, not noticing how Clementine froze, unable to look away.

"Yeah." Clementine whispered, swallowing hard, unable to respond until Violet was dressed, "I thought I had a lot of problems..." She followed Violet to her four poster, closing the curtains and casting the spell. They resumed talking in their normal voices.

"Clem... your problems are not even in the same realm as Minerva's... You've been to Azkaban... twice... this _year_. Yes Minerva's had it hard but that doesn't mean she has a right to make things harder for you." Violet fumed, not as quick to forgive. The two girls sat cross legged, facing each other on top of the blankets.

"You're mad because she snogged me." Clementine teased, Violet glowered.

"Of course I am! _Twice_, she's snogged you twice!"

"I would never have kissed her on purpose, you know that right?" Clementine asked, taking Violet's hands into her own.

"I know that..." Violet allowed Clementine to take her hands but continued to look grumpy.

"Vi..." Clementine leaned in, her lips brushing against Violet's as she spoke, "I love you and only you."

"I... I know that..." A grin spread over Violet's cheeks. She leaned in, bringing their lips together in a slow kiss, stopping only when she said, "I love you too." Quickly reestablishing the connection immediately after.

Arms found themselves around one another, collapsing onto the bed, lips still together in an ever increasingly heated union.

"Ow..." Clementine suddenly pulled away, hand to her forehead.

"Did I hurt you?" Violet asked in concern, eyes scanning the brunette's face.

"No... I just got a terrible headache..." Clementine squeezed her eyes together as the pain intensified, "This is as..." she inhaled deeply as a wave of nausea swept over her, "as bad as when M-Marli was around."

No sooner had she said the name than a voice echoed through the room, "Cleeeeemeeeennntiiiiinnnne." It was sickly sweet and hauntingly familiar, "Where are you my puppet?"

"Marli." Clementine breathed out, fear visible in their eyes as the curtain on Violet's bed was torn open.


	29. Resolutions

Violet reached for her wand on the bedside table but Marli was too fast, "Petrificus Totalus! She shouted and Violet's body went stiff, "This is a two person show, room for spectators only."

Clementine sat up, her wand was in her sock, she hadn't changed into pajamas but she knew she had to get it out carefully or Marli would see. She needed to keep her distracted. She sat up slowly in bed, one hand on Violet's rigid arm, "How'd you get out of Azkaban?"

"I know people." Marli smirked, "The same people that wanted your parents gone. That wanted that Everett guy gone."

"Why would anyone want my parents and Lee gone?" Clementine asked, her free hand slowly running down her leg, nearing her sock, "They were muggles."

"You'd have to be stupid to still believe that." Marli laughed, "Your parents and Everett were caught up in the dark wars. They were responsible for rounding up Voldemort's followers after his death. They murdered my parents. Not that I minded a whole lot, they weren't great people, but it made life a lot harder on me. People look down on you when they know your parents were dark wizards, think you're dark too, just because you're their child. Well, they were weak, _I'm nothing like them_!"

"Yes of course not." Clementine continued to reach, fingers at the edge of her sock, "_You don't seem dark at all_." She mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"Shut up!" Marli screamed, wand pointed at Clementine just as the brunette's fingers curled around the handle of her own, "Crucio!"

Pain. Pain like Clementine had never felt before coursed through her entire body. Her hand spasmed, causing her wand to fall onto the bed and roll onto the ground. She fell forward on the mattress, clutching tightly to the green comforter. A scream surged out of her throat and then the pain ended just as quickly as it had begun.

"That was interesting." Marli sneered, circling around the bed like a lioness ready to pounce, "Is there a silencing spell cast on your bed? Naughty, naughty girls." She laughed at her own luck, "It's good for me though, I thought your scream might bring some unwanted company... Guess I don't have to worry about that now. Crucio!"

Having just caught her breath, Clementine seized again. All thoughts leaving her head except for the excruciating pain she was experiencing, there was nothing else.

Violet watched helplessly, her eyes the only thing she could control. Body stiff under the spell she struggled to overcome. Desperate to help her girlfriend and stop Marli's tirade but she couldn't break free. Tears leaked from her eyes at her own helplessness.

Marli dropped her wand arm to her side, breaking the curse. Clementine collapsed into a heap on the bed, body shaking uncontrollably as the spell faded leaving her feeling weak and tired, "W-what do you w-want from me?" Clementine asked in barely a whisper, throat burning from the screams that ripped their way out of her throat.

"I want you to suffer." Marli said simply, "If your parents never found my parents, I could've had a normal life instead being pushed around from house to house, living on the streets, fending for myself. No one wants to raise a child born from evil."

Clementine's chest heaved as she struggled to take in enough oxygen to speak, "Have you tried... _not_ being evil?" The brunette found it amusing, even managing to chuckle lightly, but Marli did not.

"Crucio!" Marli yelled, watching the spell take hold of the Gryffindor girl, causing her to writhe in agony. Violet longed to reach out and hold her but her arms wouldn't budge, "I am not _evil!_ I did what I had to survive. I had to be strong. You don't understand because you're weak." Clementine continued to scream, not even hearing Marli's rant as every sense was occupied with pain.

Marli lowered her arm again and Clementine regained her ability to think about something besides the searing pain. Her eyes darted toward Minerva's curtained bed. She was a heavy sleeper, used to errant noise that came with rooming with other girls, all on their own timetable. She could sleep through Marli's chatter but she wouldn't be able to sleep through Clementine's screams.

Clementine knew what she needed to do, she needed to get off the bed. Leave the area enchanted with her quieting spell and wake Minerva up. Her arms trembled as she attempted to sit up, every muscle exhausted from tensing them during the torture. She needed to slip off the bed but she hardly had the strength to move.

"Keep lying to yourself Marlowe. You hurt people because you like it." Clementine said through gritted teeth, anticipating the spell before it hit her square in the chest, tears streaming unconsciously from her eyes. She used the jolt of pain to propel herself from the end of Violet's four poster bed and onto the floor. She didn't even feel the dull thud as she hit the ground. Her screams from the crucio curse, no longer trapped within the enchanted bed frame, now loudly ricocheted around the room.

"I don't..." Marlowe stopped the curse and stared down at Clementine's crumpled form, "I was trying to help you be _strong_, but you're just as weak as your parents!" Marlowe's calm demeanor began to crack.

Clementine glanced up from where she laid, barely noticing the wafting of Minerva's bed curtain. The brunette smiled as she lifted her head to meet Marli's face, catching a glint of red behind the crazed girl, Clementine laughed in relief.

"Is crucio driving you mad already? As weak as you are I thought you'd be able to hold out longer than that!" Marli looked down on Clementine with disgust in her eyes, raising her wand. She opened her mouth, instead of a curse, out came a small gasp and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. Minerva stood behind her, glaring at the stupefied form, wand clutched in her hand.

"Violet!" Clementine grabbed her wand from the floor with trembling hands and attempted to stand, she clung onto the frame of the four poster, but her shaking legs couldn't hold her weight and she fell back down onto the hard wooden floors.

Minerva ran to check and see if Clementine was okay, kicking Marli on her way over. "No, help Vi." Clementine insisted, weakly shoving Minerva away as she fell onto her back on the floor feeling like she had just ran a marathon. Out of breath, muscles tired, forehead covered in perspiration.

"Finite Incantatem!" Minerva said, wand pointed at Violet's still rigid body. Immediately the blonde regained movement, stumbling off the bed she fell to the ground beside Clementine, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Clem, are you alright?" Violet asked desperately, cupping Clementine's sweaty face in her hands.

"I love you." Clementine smiled softly. Violet's tie hung down, tickling Clementine's neck, the brunette grabbed the end of it and gently tugged Violet forward until their lips connected.

Violet returned the kiss for a short moment, too anxious for her question to be answered, "I love you too but do you feel okay?"

Clementine chuckled, hand still wrapped up in her tie she pulled her in for another kiss. Violet made sure it was even shorter than the last, "Clem please, are these final breath kisses or driven insane by the Cruciatus curse kisses?"

"Neither." Clementine smiled, finally releasing Violet's tie. She sat up, feeling the soreness of her arms as she pushed herself off the ground. Violet was quick to assist, making the Gryffindor smile, "I'm okay, just sore from tightening my muscles."

"What are we going to do with her?" Minerva asked, giving Marli another kick with the toe of her shoe.

"Tell McGonagall, have her put back in Azkaban I suppose." Clementine shrugged, wincing at her tender shoulders. Violet reached out instinctively and began to lightly knead her muscles.

"She'll just get out again. The Aurors are a mess right now!" Minerva fumed.

"It's the best we can do." Clementine sighed, leaning back into Violet's soft touch.

Minerva growled as she left the room, slamming and stomping her way out of the dungeons, saying she was going to get the headmaster. Clementine and Violet stayed behind, keeping a close eye on the dark haired girl, still unconscious on the floor.

"She will be dealt with I assure you, I can't apologize enough." McGonagall said, squeezing Clementine's shoulder as she laid on a bed in the infirmary. It had taken a lot of coaxing by a very worried Violet in order to get Clementine up to see Eleanor and now that they were there it was clear by the brunette's nervous fidgeting that she wanted to get out as soon as possible, "David Garcia, is under investigation. He's believed to have helped Ms. Marlowe Costner escape from prison. It seems as though he's got a personal vendetta against Clementine's family. Apparently the Marsh family was very close with the Garcia family. David blames them for his wife Kate leaving him for his younger brother Javier... It's all very complicated... rest assured we'll handle everything, you just rest."

And with that McGonagall left the room. As soon as she was gone Clementine sat up from the bed, legs hanging over the edge, "Lay back down! You need to rest until the rejuvenation potion takes affect." Eleanor came over saying.

"I can rest in my dorm." Clementine stood on shaky legs, Violet quick to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"You'll rest here." Eleanor demanded.

"I won't, and I suggest you don't try and stop me." Clementine glared, leaving the room, Violet keeping pace, staying at her side. They both stopped in their tracks when they pulled the door open and almost ran into McGonagall who was trying to come back in.

"Oh! Leaving so soon?" McGonagall halted quickly, looking down at the two before looking up at Eleanor questioningly. The healer shook her head in a frustrated manner.

"I-I'm going to rest in my dorm. Eleanor said there's nothing else to be done and I'd rather rest there." Clementine faltered, less brave standing up to the Headmaster, but McGonagall didn't push her.

"I forgot to give this to you before I left." McGonagall reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a gleaming gold crest with the words 'Head Girl' engraved on it. She held it out for Clementine to take.

"I can't take that from Sarah, she deserves to have it, it wouldn't be fair." Clementine shook her head and politely declined the offer.

"Sarah will remain Head Girl as well, instead of a girl and boy from now on we will simply have the two highest qualifying individuals perform the duties. That would be you and Sarah, if you accept." McGonagall explained.

"Work with Sarah..." Clementine hesitated, gaining an elbow in the ribs and an eye roll from Violet, "I would be happy to work with her. Thank you Headmaster." Clementine took the badge and pinned it onto her breast pocket.

McGonagall turned and started to walk away, only for Clementine to call out for her, "McGonagall!" The older woman slowly turned back, exhaling slowly, clearly it had been a long year for her as well.

"Yes Ms. Marsh?" She said, trying not to sound as exasperated as she felt.

"I want to be an Auror, but I haven't taken potions this year... is there-" Clementine blurted out, only to have McGonagall interrupt her by holding up her hand.

"I don't know why you would want to be an Auror after all the trouble they've caused you this year, but I assure you, they will let you in the program. It's the least they can do for you. I will see to it." McGonagall turned, heading away from the infirmary, "I'll have you moved into Potions, you'll start on Monday." Before Clementine could complain she was gone.

Clementine and Violet walked in silence for a ways, Violet's arm firmly around Clementine's waist even though the strength in the brunette's legs were already returning. She didn't tell Violet that though, wanting to be as close as possible she draped her arm around her shoulders instead. Clementine cut her eyes over at the girl, stumbling slightly on purpose so that Violet would tighten her hold, "You okay Clem?"

"I'm great." Clementine smiled and she meant it.

"You just got crucio'd by a crazy ex-girlfriend-" Violet started.

"She was _not_ my girlfriend." Clementine said firmly.

"Whatever she was, she crucio'd you, and you're great? How?" Violet asked in amazement.

"Because I feel like all this madness is finally over. We still have half the year to enjoy being together and afterwards... afterwards I get to go to the Auror academy with you... if you were still planning on attending that is?" Clementine asked sheepishly, just realizing she should have asked Violet before McGonagall.

"I hope it's over, I really do." Violet didn't look so sure, but she smiled at Clementine as they reached the Gryffindor common room and entered. It was late, only a couple people remained out of their beds, they passed through quickly and climbed up the stairs to Clementine's dorm and her bed. They closed the curtains and cast the quieting spell before snuggling under the blankets and resuming their conversation, "I want to be an Auror even more than I did before. I want to be one of the good ones. Are you sure that's what _you _want though Clem?"

"I want to. I think we could do some real good. Don't feel like we have to go in together. You may have changed your mind and that's okay. I'm going in even if you don't want to still, but I should have talked to you before I talked to McGonagall. I want you to do what makes you happy. We'll still date, we can still be together even if we have different jobs." Clementine squeezed Violet's hands beneath the covers, they were slightly cold and she held the tighter.

"All this mess with you just makes me certain that it's what I want to do." Violet smiled, eyes starting to drift closed after the long stressful day.

"Yeah." Clementine agreed, her own eyes fluttering shut, feeling happy and warm beside Violet.


	30. Final Flight

"WITH AN ASSIST FROM CLEMENTINE, MARIANA SNATCHES THE SNITCH RIGHT OUT FROM UNDER THE NOSE OF THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE FINAL GAME OF THE SEASON! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

The Gryffindor section of the stands went wild. Most of the team zipped on their brooms to the ground and were already celebrating with the rest of the house. Clementine stayed aloft, scanning around the Slytherin seats, she easily spotted the splash of maroon, gold and blue.

Faster than she had flown in the game she soared up to the stands where Violet stood wearing her Gryffindor t-shirt and 'D' marked hat. The brunette leapt off her broom and swept Violet into her arms, not even caring what a sweaty mess she was as she pecked Violet on the lips and then looked up to make sure the stands were clearing out. The last couple Slytherin's headed down the stairs with a pout on their faces, leaving the two girls alone.

"Clem, you did unbelievable. I've never seen you fly like that before." Violet's hands unconsciously clutched onto the front of the Gryffindor's quidditch uniform, "You've always flown well, but today... today you were magnificent."

"I wanted you to see that I was better. You keep tip toeing around me like I'm going to fall apart but nothing's happened in months and I'm feeling great." Clementine kissed her again, loving the way Violet's hands slipped underneath her quidditch robes, gripping onto the jersey underneath to pull her closer.

"Merlin, I love a girl in a uniform." Violet breathed out as their lips separated.

"I know." Clementine smirked as Violet's hands trailed along her body beneath her robes and out of sight.

"Shouldn't you be down there accepting the quidditch cup for you team? Seeing as how you're captain and all?" Violet raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Louis can do it. I don't care about a trophy." Clementine smiled as Violet pulled her closer again, their lips barely brushing when-

"Did I tell you two about my dream last night?" the voice of Minerva reached them from where they stood, causing them to jump, both had thought they were alone. They turned toward the voice.

"Now's not the best time Minerva. We were in the middle of celebrating." Clementine said bluntly.

"But it was a really good one." Minerva walked from the top of the stadium stairs, where she stood, right next to Clementine and Violet, "You and I were in it Clem and... I'll just say that it got more than a little heated."

"What a coincidence, seeing your face in real life gets me pretty fired up too." Clementine accio'd her discarded broom to her hand.

"I didn't mean that kind of heated." Minerva raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"We knew what you meant Minnie." Violet huffed.

"Don't be so upset Vi, you were there too." Minerva laughed heartily as both Clementine and Violet's noses crinkled in disgust, "The three of us together... sorta got me thinking, we're all mature women here. Graduating in just a month. Maybe we could try a threes-"

"NO!" Clementine and Violet yelled at the same time. Clementine didn't waste another second throwing her leg over the broomstick, taking Violet's hand, helping to steady her as she climbed on behind.

"Only in your dreams Minerva." Clementine said as she kicked off and took flight, Violet's arms snaking around her waist.

"You two just let me know if you ever want to make my dreams a reality!" Minerva yelled after them as they flew off. Violet let out a disgruntled growl, looking back at Minerva, surprised that the red head still managed to rile her up after all this time. Clementine merely chuckled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about her Vi, let's-" Clementine started, cut off by voices rising up to her from the pitch below.

"CLEM! CLEM!" the voices shouted, amplified by a spell. Clementine would have ignored the voices, brushed them off as fellow Gryffindor quidditch enthusiasts, but she would recognize those voices anywhere. She halted her broom immediately midair.

Violet opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but words were gone along with her breath as Clementine pushed down on the nose of the broom and plummeted toward the ground. They landed with ease. Violet, her face a mask of horror at the drop they had just made, was left holding the broom as Clementine quickly dismounted and ran into the arms of none other than Rebecca, Alvin and AJ.

"Clem!" The three yelled out in unison.

"You flew real great Clem! You were all whooooosh and the Slytherins were all, 'oh nooooo!'" AJ said excitedly, running around the brunette in the grass, flying around on his own imaginary broom.

"What are you all doing here?" Clementine looked at them, broad smile on her face, "Not that I'm upset, I'm so glad you came." She hugged them all again, catching AJ around the middle as he passed by.

"We got permission from McGonagall to come watch the game. You did fantastic sweetheart." Rebecca gushed.

"Star of the team for sure!" Alvin beamed, as proud as if she were his own daughter.

"Thank you." Clementine grinned at them, her cheeks already red from exertion, reddened even further at the compliments. Violet had regained her wits and joined Clementine by her side, hand slipping into the brunettes and giving it a squeeze, other hand still holding the broom.

"Let's celebrate with ice cream!" AJ stopped in front of his parents, dancing from foot to foot.

"AJ, I'm sure Clem wants to celebrate with her teammates." Rebecca said, watching as Clementine bent down and scooped the boy into her arms.

"I'd love to celebrate with ice cream, but... are we allowed to go to Hogsmeade?" Clementine asked, unconsciously touching her neck. Violet watched the movement, remembering the collar that had kept the brunette under magical restriction.

"Already got permission." Alvin smiled, coughing to cover his enthusiasm, "Ya know, just in case."

"You sure you want to?" Rebecca asked again, "I'm sure there's going to be a big celebration in the common room."

"I'm more in the mood for a quiet celebration tonight." Clementine tightened her hand around Violet's, glancing over at the blonde, knowing she never really cared for big parties anyway, "That okay with you Vi?"

"Ice cream sounds amazing." Violet said, unable to stop herself from laughing at the excited look on AJ's face.

"Great. Let's go." Alvin clapped his hands together and led the group away and down the path.

"Thanks." Clementine looked at Violet as the door opened and closed behind them with a familiar jingle.

"For what?" Violet questioned.

"For coming to get ice cream with me, for spending time with me. For just... being here?" Clementine clutched the broom to her chest as they walked.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Violet smiled but held back a laugh at the brunette's obvious discomfort, "Besides, it kept you in that uniform for longer. I'm not going to complain about that."

Clementine looked down, seeming to have forgotten that she was still wearing it, "Oh." She cast her eyes down to her feet as she walked.

Violet looked at her curiously, waiting until they were on the path back to school, just the two of them, before speaking up, "What's going on Clem? You were in such high spirits after the game and at the ice cream parlor."

"I guess... I guess it just hit me. No more quidditch, no more weekends in Hogsmeade... In just a few weeks we'll be going to Auror training and nothing's going to be the same." Clementine hung her head as they walked, Violet hadn't seen her so down since she had been with Marli.

"Not nothing." Violet amended, staying cheerful to compensate for her girlfriend's sullenness, "We'll be together still. The whole time we train we'll be together. Then we'll work together every day and even if we get assigned different departments, we can, um, write each other letters and-"

Clementine threw her arms around Violet, taking her off guard, she hugged her tightly, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Violet reddened uncomfortably at the praise. As they pulled out of the hug she took the broom from Clementine's hand and mounted it, "Let's go for that ride we started after the game."

"You're going to fly?" Clementine questioned, but she got on behind without waiting for a response.

"I'm a lot more comfortable now, you're a good teacher," Violet then lowered her voice and said under her breath, "and it's less dangerous when I'm in control." Violet kicked off the ground, easing the broom into the air, laughing at Clementine's disgruntled denial when she overheard. They zoomed onto the Hogwarts grounds and around the quidditch pitch. Everyone had retreated within the school by now, making the flight quiet. The wind rustling around their heads was the only sound they could hear.

Clementine's arms were firmly around Violet's waist as she leaned forward to whisper into Violet's ear, "You're so confident." Clementine said, noting the speed at which Violet flew and how relaxed she felt in her arms as opposed to how tense she had been the first time they had flown.

"Very." Violet agreed, stopping high above the pitch. Before Clementine knew what she was doing, Violet spun around on the broom, facing the brunette with a cocky smile on her face as if to prove how confident she was, "And you're still in your quidditch uniform." Violet raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively, moving in for a kiss.

Clementine pecked her lips quickly, "And I still need a shower." she reminded as she dodged Violet coming in for a second kiss, "buuuut..." the brunette drug out, turning Violet's frown into a hopeful smile, "The Gryffindor's are all partying in the common room I'm sure and your mum's not here to stop you from joining me..."

Violet's eyes widened. She threw her leg back over the broom, Clementine laughing at how quickly she spun around. The blonde tore off across the sky, Clementine barely having time to grip onto the back of her shirt before she could be thrown off.

"That way!" Clementine reached over Violet's shoulder and pointed at a tower, at the top was an open window with a maroon curtain wafting in the breeze. It was the Gryffindor tower, where the 7th year girl's dorm was located.

Violet flew towards it and went inside, landing gracefully on the the wooden floors. The room was empty, loud music and chatter drifted up the stairwell before Clementine went and shut the door, blocking some but not all of the noise from reaching them. Violet propped the broom in the corner of the room and looked up. Her eyes immediately catching sight of the brunette disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Violet got to her before she had a chance to take her quidditch robes off and smiled, "I can help you get those off, if you need it."

Clementine rolled her eyes, "How kind of you." She bit her lip nervously, looking down.

"I can wait outside." Violet misinterpreted her nervousness.

"No!" Clementine grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving, "It's just... things really are going to be great after we graduate here, right? This has been my home for so long."

"Clementine." Violet smiled softly, "You've overcome so much this year, there's nothing you can't do."

"Yeah." Clementine looked up to meet Violet's earnest eyes. Confidence shining in her own eyes once more, "_Yeah_." She took her blue hat off Violet's head and hung it on a nearby hook.

"So... shower?" Violet asked hesitantly.

Clementine pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door, it closed and locked. She shot Violet her cocky smile, "Let's."

The End.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading. This book has always just been a lot of fun for me. Harry Potter was the first fanfic I ever wrote, so to combine it with twdg was a blast. Thanks for sticking with me through the long waits between chapters, hope y'all enjoyed the book. ~Pyre**


End file.
